The Boy Who Fell from the Sky
by BlackJoker013
Summary: The girl was tired of hiding behind a fortress of ice and cold. The boy was tired of drifting from the heavens looking for his lost home. The girl saw in the boy her first real friend and companion. The boy saw the girl as a way to start a new and teach an all too forgotten art. Ninja meets Bender, Avatar Meets Jinchuriki
1. Girl Meets Boy

A starry night was there anything more beautiful than the artic night sky painted with the celestial lights. The bright and bountiful stars lighting the way for lost ship guiding them home.

A young woman dressed in a blue water tribe parka laid on the endless white snow contemplating on life's greatest questions…. for about five seconds.

Avatar Korra master of water, and earth bending was trying to keep herself busy by looking at the sky while she was going through one of her basic fire bending training drills. Keeping a campfire burning and at an optimal temperature. She had her head resting against the belly of her best friend and animal guild Naga.

Periodically Korra would lift her head up to check on her campfire that she was lighting using her left foot, _Yeah she was that awesome_ and looking at Naga's Beautiful Polar Dog mug smiling as Naga would look back and give a tiered yawn.

As Korra looked back to the sky she couldn't help but question how predictable everything was lately.

Walk up, go back to sleep, get a second wake up call, train, eat lunch, train, have dinner with her parents, train, ask Katara for another tail of her predecessor and Katara's late husband Avatar Aang.

But really was this all there was to her life.

Well for now at least just a few more weeks and she'd preform her final firebending test. And then she'd be that much closer to being a full realized Avatar. And then she'd be off going on crazy adventures saving the lives of helpless people of the land and maybe have a romantic fling or two. The last thought made her blush and chuckle a little.

As she gazed one last time just about to call it a night she noticed something, a big something a giant yellow comet raced across the sky blazing a trail of golden twinkle.

Korra got up her eyes still glued to the cosmic event

"Hey Naga" Korra said addressing her friend "what was that old saying mom use to tell us, if you wish on a shooting star your wish will come true. You think it works on comets."

Naga rose up shaking her fur dry and yawned.

"Your right it don't hurt to try" Korra answered for her

Korra placed her hands together in a praying motion and bowed her head.

"Great comet I wish….I wish…mmm… I wish my life wasn't so predictable I could really use something unpredictable. Wow that's a pretty vague wish" she said as she rose her head up.

Naga looked up and started barking alarmed and agitated

Korra looked at Naga "what do you think I should have been more specific"

Korra looked back up and saw why Naga was so antsy the yellow comet had somehow changed direction and was headed right Towards Her!

Korra jumped to the ground forming a dome of ice around herself and Naga in the process for protection. As she felt the rumble of the comet touching the earth she motioned her arm to deform the ice back into water and got up. Serving the area she made out a giant mass of smoke coming from the distance. Without a moment of hesitation Korra mounted upon Naga and raced across the tundra headed right for the crash site.

Half an hour later she halted Naga at the edge of a huge crater, about the size of a pro bending field.

Korra dismounted and told Naga to stay as she sled down the crater and approached what looked like a huge rock.

She placed her hand on the rock only to quickly pull it back due to the rock still felt hot. Taking a deep breath she entered a firebending stance and aimed one of her arms above the rock and another behind her. She closed her eyes and opened them focused as she absorbed heat from the rock and expelling it behind her.

This went on for a few moments. Right when she felt the rock might have been from blazing hot to lukewarm a hand burst through the rock and grasped her arm.

"Ahh!" Korra yelled in surprise as she fell backward. The rock started to crack all over and grumble before her. Korra got back up and dusted herself off and was shocked at what she saw.

A boy around her age lay in the rumble of the comet. He was dressed in a orange and black jacket with a pair of matching orange pants and the most strangest black sandals she'd ever seen. But to top it all off the boy had yellow hair.

Naga barked in excitement as if asking what was going on. Korra approached the boy carefully as she bend down and raised his head.

"Hey are you alight?" Korra looked around seeing if anyone else was around they weren't that far from The Order of the White Lotus outpost/ her training compound. Someone would be coming any moment hopefully it be Katara and a first aid party.

"ooohhh" Korra looked down and saw the boy had started to slowly open his eyes. The boy gazed up and looked at Korra. The boy slowly started to raise one his arms and tried to make a fist after a few moments he positioned it right up to Korra.

"Ah you don't want to punch me in the face do you?" Korra laughed nervously

The boy smiled back and just moved his arm back and forth but still held it up with a fist. Korra still looked confused

What, was he doing trying to say something?

The boy rose his other arm and gently grasped Korra's hand and formed her own hand to a fist and tried to make them fist bump.

"Oh is this like a handshake?" Korra bumped her fist into the boy's but as she did another weird thing happened one moment she was in the middle of a crater, the next thing she knew she was standing in the middle of a giant pool of water surrounded in a vast space of darkness.

"**Well, well what do we have here**" a loud and deep voice from the dark bellowed Korra turned around and saw that the boy was standing on top of the water next to her looking in good health.

"Was that you?" she asked. The boy shocked his head and pointed his thumb backward as he did a giant red fox the size of a great mountain with nine tails looked down on her it's fangs and devilish look putting her off and on alert.

"**Hey !get up here, we have a guest**!" as the fox shouted eight other giant monsters about the same size of the fox emerged form the water and lighting where ever it was they were with bright light.

A giant a sandy-brown colored tanuki, with black seal markings markings all over its face, body, and tail,

A two tailed cat that was completely engulfed in blue flames. With a right yellow eye and a left green eye,

A turtle but with a crab-like shell, spikes about its being, and three shrimp-like tails,

A four tailed red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla,

A white five tailed horse, but with a dolphin's head,

A large six tailed white, with a slight light blueish tint, bipedal slug with stubby arms and feet,

A green armored rhinoceros beetle, with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with a seventh tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen. The stem of the tail is but the wings are orange

And finally a brown colored bull with four large horns and eight teneticale like tailes.

Korra could only gawk at all these creatures where they monsters or maybe giant spirits the girl looked at the boy expecting some answers.

"Don't mind them they might look a little weird, but their my friends, oh and my names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" the boy said as he held out his hand

Korra couldn't help but smile

"talk about unpredictable".

**AN: Sorry for Grammar and Misspelling **


	2. Boy meets Girl's Master and Father

"I've never seen anything like this"

Katara former wife and Sifu to Avatar Aang and Korra's Waterbending master had seen some strange and wondrous things over the years but this, well it certainly made the top ten list.

Katara ran a wave of water over Naruto's bare chest examining his chi path ways. Unknown to her what was really his Chakra Pathway System.

"Your energy is the strongest and biggest I've ever felt in just about anything"

"Really?" Korra asked as she sat was on the other side of the medical examining hut while holding onto Naruto's orange jacket; she couldn't help but spread a smile across her face "is it bigger than Aang's"

"Much Bigger" Katara said unintentionally she was to engaged in Naruto's physical to catch the double entendre "And I think he can last longer than Aang as well…..wait a minute"

Katara's face dropped in a deadpan expression as she stopped her exam and turned her attention to her young apprentice

"I'm sorry Korra how old are you again?"

Korra started cracking up and couldn't help but laugh at the words her old master had said.

Naruto sat up and started to smile too "ha I get it that was a penis joke ha ha ha, HEY!" at that moment Katara had released the water she was using on top of Naruto's head.

"Watch it granny Katara! I could get a cold or something" Naruto yelped as he started the shack his head dry.

Katara turned to Naruto "Young man if been a healer for close to half a century you're not going to catch a head cold form room temperature water" she turned around and started writing her diagnosis on a clip board.

"And don't call me Granny Katara" she said in a clam tone

"Sorry" Naruto replied as he scratched the back of his head

"You can call me Gran Gran" Naruto's face light up and smiled

"Ok Gran Gran Katara" Korra walked up to the exam table with her arms folded under Naruto's jacket

"You never let me call you Gran Gran"

As Katara jotted down her notes she replied without looking up "I'm your master and your my apprentice, it wouldn't be proper" she put the clipboard down as she started putting on a pair of surgical gloves "Besides you've never asked, now could you step outside"

"Why?"

"Yeah why? I don't mind Korra being here" Naruto said.

"I'm going to need to check for any signs of a hernia and examine your prostate, do still mind if Korra stays?" she asked the last part rhetorically

Naruto had a perverted grin as he looked at Korra "I don't mind, what do you say Kory you see mine and you show me yours" his eyebrows moving up in down in a flirty manner.

Korra responded by bending a stream of water at his face from a nearby basin.

"pfff, what's with you water users splashing people in the face!" Naruto said while spitting out execs water from his mouth.

"Just trying to cool you off big guy, I'll be outside." Korra throw Naruto's jacket at him which he the used to dry his face as Korra proceeded to exit the hut.

"Oh and by the way" Korra said stopping by the door "Don't call me Kory Sun Head" she then left the hut.

Naruto placed his jacket behind him and got off the exam table and started to run his hands through his hair "Sun Head? Most people call me Whisker Face when they want to get a rise out of me"

"Well then Mr. Whisker face I'm going to need you to remove your pants and under wear so I can start your last exam, then you're free to go."

Naruto nodded in understanding and proceed to do so only to wince at the sound of Katara snapping the ends of her gloves.

**LINE BREACK THAT"S NOT HOW YOU SPELL BREAK SHUT UP **

Korra exited out of the hut and closed the door behind her as she placed her arms behind her and just thought back to the last hour.

Just an hour ago she met Naruto, just an hour ago she met the nine tailed beasts living in Naruto's head, and just about an hour ago those nine siblings had formed some sort of mental link in her mind allowing Naruto to speak and understand Korra's native tongue. Just before asking her to take Naruto to get a checkup, then booting them out of Naruto's head.

"This has been one heck of a night" Korra said out loud.

"Really?" an all too familiar voice said "why don't you tell me about it"

Korra tuned to her right to see her Father Tonraq chief of the Southern Water Tribe along with at least half a dozen White Lotus Sentries.

"Ahhh, hi dad!" Korra said nervously with her hand raised up in a halfhearted wave. "I'm not so late to dinner that you'd have to round up a search party"

"This isn't time for jokes Korra is it true what the Sentries stationed at the lookout tower said did you bring a stranger to the compound?"

Korra knew there was no way around this dad had his tough Chief face on rather than his tough dad poise with his arms cross and stink eye out.

"Yeah, but he looked hurt and tired what was I going to do let him freeze to death out there, I'm the Avatar Dad saving people's kind in the job description."

"Be that as it may..."Tonraq said lessoning his tough chief face. "You should have alerted some of the Sentries or me before proceeding to take him to Master Katara."

"oh come on Dad, Katara doesn't need a bunch of bodyguards whiles she examining a guy so out of it he thought Naga was a giant bowl of magic flying rice." Korra said emphasizing her statement with arm waves

"And besides Naruto's a completely normal guy" Korra crossed her arms in a way as to back up her up.

Just then Naruto exited out of the hunt and walked up to Korra the White Lotus Sentries tensed and where ready if he tried something while Tonraq still stood in his same position.

"uhhh" Naruto began rubbing his butt in pain "I think Gran Gran Katara could have been a little more gentle I have the feeling the next time I have to go take a dump my poop's going to come out like burning lava"

Korra still with arms crossed and a serious look on her face said "ok maybe he isn't _that_ Normal"

Naruto turned and faced Tonraq and his entourage "who the fuck are you guys"

The White Lotus Sentries where a little taken back at Naruto's colorful use of language.

Korra pointed at the group "Naruto these are the White Lotus Sentries who guard this training compound and my dad Chief Tonraq of the Southern Water Tribe"

Naruto walked up to Tonraq and stuck out his hand "nice to meet you Uncle Tonraq my names Naruto Uzumaki"

Tonraq shook Naruto's hand never breaking eye contacted "That's chief Tonraq young man"

Naruto never losing his smile replied "how about I call you Uncle Tonraq and you can call me what you really want to call me"

Tonraq couldn't help but grin at Naruto's boldness "alright _kid_ you wouldn't mind coming with me and answering a few questions would you?"

Naruto let his hand go from Tonraq's and placed both his arms behind his head while giving off his fox face.

"Sure I don't mind" Tonraq moved to the side and guild his arm to the direction he wanted Naruto to start moving in.

Naruto started walking while being extorted by the Sentries. "See you later Kory I'll met up with you after your dad and his friends are done beating me up for hanging out with you" Naruto said jokingly

"Yeah see ya" Korra said turning her attention toward Tonraq who still hadn't left yet "dad you better not hurt him because if you do.."

"Korra I'm only doing what I'd do to anyone who came to this compound without an invitations I'm not going to be any harder on him than I would on anyone else even if he was a boy, with really strange hair." Tonraq shock his head lightly for losing his train of thought. "You should head on home your mother is expecting you for dinner I'll be there shortly"

Korra huffed "Dad I just met him ok you don't have to be super protective on me and his hair isn't that weird back on his planet"

Tonraq who was about to leave stopped and turned around "What did you just say?"

"Oh" Korra said happily getting a little joy at her father's confused face

"Naruto's not from this world he crash landed in a comet he made when he was sailing through space he's an alien from the planet Shinju"

**AN: Sorry for Grammar and Misspelling **


	3. Omake Boy's voyage away from home

"This is insane, Spock tell him this won't work!"

James Tiberius Kirk captain of the USS Enterprise couldn't believe what Naruto had just said.

"I am afraid I have to agree with Naruto's decision he is to most logical candidate who could not only achieve this ordeal but does possess the highest rate of survival.

On the M class planet of XionZazu a Klingon battalion had done the unthinkable they had replicated Spock Prime's ship the Jellyfish and red matter engine into a ship capable of turning planets into supernova seller explosions as oppose to its original purpose of turning celestial bodies into black holes.

Currently Naruto, Kirk, and Spock where standing at a safe distance on the surface of the planet XionZazu where to partial drill was piercing into the planets crust's moments away from administering the green mater into the core of the planet.

Attempts to disable the ship that was floating on the stratosphere fully armed, auto operated and shielded in an electromagnetic shield. But Spock devised a way to use that same shield to at least save the Enterprise that was currently transporting the inhabits of the doomed planet.

The device currently in Naruto's arms was designed to send a specific signal that would extent the electromagnetic shielding that encased drilling ship to cover the entire planet there by preventing the supernova to strike the nearby inhabited planets and the Enterprise. They'd lose the planet but in a few more minutes the ship would have beamed up the last of the serving XionZazunites.

But the only way for the shield extender device to work was for it to hit to tip of the energy drill.

Naruto looked at Kirk "I have to do this Captain it's the only way for you guys to get to safety, the only way that you guys can survive, it's like Spock says the needs of the many…..

"Out way the need of the few" Kirk interrupted in frustration rubbing his temple with his thumb and index finger. "You're still not doing this I'm the Captain and this is a Starfleet mission it's our responsibility, and you're just a kid"

"Captain I must inform you while Naruto is young in his society he is an adult but more so he is a soldier, I believe he does know the risks, above all he is also the most expendable."

Kirk looked back at Spock with content in his eyes and venom in his voice "you want to run that by me again?"

"He is not a member of Starfleet, nor is he an inhabit of this planet logic dictates that he is the ideal candidate to forgo a high risk mission such as this"

"I don't care what kind of powers he might have or if he has a slightly higher chance of survival the risks are too great for him he hasn't lived his life yet, good god man he hasn't even kissed a girl yet"

"HEY!" Naruto yelled as he started to activate the shield extender. "I told you that in confidence and don't I get a say in this"

"I believe he is right Captain" Spock said still calm as ever despite every second they were that much closer to total annihilation "The vote is 2 to 1 and as for any indication that I am being heartless in the mater I can admit I have grown somewhat use to Naruto's presence on the ship, as well as our discussion on combat style preferably his own adaptation on the Vulcan nerve pinch"

And that's the last thing Kirk heard before he fell to the grown. Naruto had pulled his hand back after knocking the Captain out. Spock approached Naruto, while looking down at his fallen friend.

"It seems you have learned the technique quite well" Spock picked Kirk and placed him over his shoulders. And pulled his communicator out, and alerted Mr. Scott to their current position.

"Naruto this will where we depart, but know this I have been and shall always be your friend" Spock the rose his free hand and produced the Vulcan salute "Dif tor heh smusma" he said right before Scotty beamed the Science Officer and Captain up the ship.

"Live long and prosper" Naruto silently translated. The ninja with a look of dedication didn't lose any more time as he activated his Sage of the Six Path mode engulfing his body in a vibrant color as six black balls emerged from his back.

One of the balls started growing larger and larger, as he started running toward the drill the ball started to open up and wrap around him in protection right before he screamed

"**INTO DARKNESS!"**

**LINE BREAK **

Currently Naruto sat in a White Lotus interaction room his arm placed on a table and head down calmly explaining how he became a comet.

"So once I entered the drill the force pushed me all the way down to the tip, where I turned on Spock's doohickey I converted truth seeking ball into a rock like substance to protect me from the molten heat of the planet."

Naruto lifted his head up to see what had been just one White Lotus Sentry conducting the interview to be six of them crowding around the original, listen in on his tale of bravery and heroism.

"But, but how'd you escape the supernova explosion if the shield was holding you in" one of them said in excitement

"I didn't I was trapped in the heart of the explosion for as long as the shield held and then was blasted into space like a fiery spectrum of comet glory" Naruto replied as he stretched his arm out and moved it like a paint brush.

"Is that it, or can I go yet" Naruto asked

"Yeah just as soon as you tell us the story of how you and…" the Sentry looked down on his notes "Sideshow Mel, stopped Guillermo Del Toro and Stephen King's Vam-pire demon zombie apocalypse on the planet E-arth" he said having a difficult time pronouncing earth and vampire but not Guillermo.

Naruto's head fell back down in exhaustion. "I keep telling you guys that was just a movie I was in"

"mo-vie?"

**AN: Sorry for Grammar and Misspelling **


	4. Girl Waits for Boy

"Sweetie staring out the window isn't going to make your father come home any sooner".

Senna placed the last item for tonight's meal on the dining table and then looked back at Korra who hadn't moved since she'd come home. Senna had to pull a few settle tricks to get out what had been bothering her daughter. Even then all she got out of Korra was, "dad's being overprotective, my friend's in jail, dad's stupid".

"Korra please sit down, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about your friend's perfectly fine. The White Lotus and your father are just talking to him."

**Meanwhile at the White Lotus Holding facility **

Naruto sat on a cold metal bench his hands placed under his chin while his legs where cuffed to the wall behind him boredom plastered on his face. His eyes turned to the other side of his cell where one portly White Lotus Sentry was eating out of a travel lunch box.

While another taller and skinnier one was standing right next to him with his body shifted into what Naruto guessed was a bending stance.

"Do you really have to have your fist so close to my face" Naruto asked "I mean where am I going to go?"

"Yeah take it easy, it's not like you're even a bender" the portly Sentry said after taking a bite out of his dinner.

"Ahhh" the taller and skinnier Sentry groaned as he placed his arms at his side. "What are you some sort of imbecile why did you have to tell him that"

"Oh come on he's just a kid" Fatty said

"Just a kid? He fell from the sky he's like some sort of space monster guy, or something" Tall and Skinny said

"That's just an old wives tale" Fatty explained waving his hand as he did

"How can that be a wives tale I just got here" Naruto said jumping into the conversation.

"you've been here for like two hours it's a small compound and people talk, especially the wives" Fatty explained with his eye's shift right to left, and right again as he did.

Naruto's stomach started growling realizing he hadn't eaten in a while he took a shot in the dark.

"Yeah can I Have your pudding cup" Naruto pointed to the small tin can that sat near Fatty.

"No, I'm so saving it"

"Just give it to him" Skinny pleaded "he might do something...oh I don't know weird and out of spacey"

"What? no" Fatty lifted the top off his pudding up and was about to place it on his lips "what's he going to do he's all the way over…." Before he could finish Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a log.

"…..there, where'd he go?!"

"Hey guys" Naruto said behind the other side of the cell that was the hall way his arms resting through the bars and Fatty's pudding cup in his hands.

"What, hu,how'd wa,ohwayyy?" where some of the words coming out of the Fat guards mouth.

"Ah ha I knew he had strange and freaky powers you owe me a hundred yuans!" Skinny said in joy as he hopped to his stunted fellow guardsmen's who was still in shock.

Fatty shook his head clearing his mind "that…..that….was awesome" he yelled rising to his feet as his arms shot straight up in excitement. "Do something else"

Naruto placed the pudding can to his lips and leaned his head back downing the sweet substance in one gulp.

"mmmmm" he said in satisfaction right after throwing the empty cup behind him.

"Ok, move" Naruto used one arm to form half a ram hand seal. He then puckered his lips and the blow, but instead of air a large glob of magma came out of his mouth and landed right on the bench Fatty had been sitting on. In seconds the metal bench melted and warped and the magma started to cool instantly, what was once a bench now was a huge unshaped lump of igneous rock.

"Wow did you see that!" Skinny yelled as he pointed at the rock.

"Yeah" Fatty agreed just as awestricken "I can't think of anybody who can barf out lava"

"Oh I can think of one person, though it's more like he can make and control it. As appose to spitting it out"

Naruto turned to his right and saw Korra's father standing beside him no doubt arriving just in time to see his jutsu in action.

"Young man I want some answers right now, and depending on what you tell me will convince me if we can trust you or not." Tonraq said strongly putting some fatherly demeanor in his voice.

Naruto sighed "alright it's like this"

**30 minutes later Back to Korra House**

Korra finally pried herself from the window just as the sound of the door knob turning and door opening alerted Senna that her husband had come home.

Tonraq had just entered his home when his daughter marched right up to him not even give him enough time to hang his coat.

"What did you do to Naruto?" Korra asked sternly her hands at her hip as if she where addressing a small mischievous child

Tonraq looked down at his daughter has he side stepped out of her way "why don't you ask him yourself"

Naruto walked through the door closing it behind him. "Hey Kory" Naruto smiled and rose his hand in a way of greeting.

Korra smiled back "Naruto! You're ok" she said coming up to him and giving him a bear hug. Naruto weaved his arm out of her and gave her a pat on the back.

"Of course I'm ok" he said never losing his friendly smile "me and Uncle Tonraq just talked, did you know he used to live at the North Pole"

"Yeah, he's my dad I know everything about him"

Tonraq had a small hitch in his step as he made his way to the dinner table, a hitch that went unnoticed by the teens but caught the eye of his wife who gave a sad smile at him.

Tonraq then addressed his daughter "Korra let our guest down and sit for dinner."

Korra put down Naruto who had been pulled up in the air by the power of the bear hug.

"Guest?" Korra questioned

"Yeah, your dad asked me to join you guys for dinner I hope that's ok" Naruto said his eyes looking at Senna.

Senna smiled and made her way to Naruto "of course it is, we haven't been properly introduced I'm Korra's mother Senna" she held out her hand for a handshake.

Naruto shook her hand and smiled back "nice to meet you Sis I'm Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me Naruto"

"Sis?" Tonraq asked "why's she Sis when you keep calling me Uncle Tonraq"

"Because, she's looks too young to be Korra's mother" Naruto said never losing his fox like smile.

Senna blushed lightly and laughed at Naruto's remark not knowing Naruto said it honestly and not in a flirty way.

Korra couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Good grief"

**AN HOUR LATER**

Naruto opened the door and exited out of Korra's home looking back at her parents as he did "bye Sis, bye Uncle Tonraq thanks for dinner I'll see you guys later"

Korra followed after closing the door behind her. "So are you really ok sleeping at Katara's we do have a spare room in the back if you want"

"naw" Naruto said "if Gran Gran Katara hadn't found out I was in a holding cell and convinced your dad I wasn't here to kidnap or hurt you I'd still be freezing my butt on a cold metal bench instead of out here."

"Yeah well when the former wife and teacher of Avatar Aang tells you to do something, it's your safest bet to do it"

Naruto laughed Katara seemed like a sweet old lady but as he knew too well they're the ones you don't want to get mad.

Naruto looked around seeing the various training dummies, obstacle courses, and the dueling arena "So did you really grow up in this place"

"Well yeah an Avatar in training got to stay in shape" She joked noticing his eyes wandering

"I bet your friends get a real kick out of that dueling arena over there" Naruto looked back and saw Korra looking down at her feet. "Actually I don't real have that many friends except for Naga and Katara" her head snapped back up noticing Naruto looking at her with a blank stare.

"But, that's ok for now" Korra said with the biggest smile she could muster walking past Naruto " I mean once I pass my Firebending test in a few weeks Katara's Son Tenzin's going to come down here. And after a few Air bending lessons I'll be off saving the world, keeping it balanced and stuff then I'll make tons of friends"

Korra looked back to see Naruto giving her a sad look "Hey what's with that face I said.."

"I know what you said, but you don't have to lie to me I know that you feel lonely here"

Korra marched up to Naruto and got right up in his face "who do you think you are space boy, I just met you a few hours ago you don't know anything about me"

Naruto let out a sigh and looked straight into Korra's eyes "I know that you have a big responsibility placed on you. That the moment everyone found out you where the Avatar they started building this place shielding you off from the real world. Where they trained you every day teaching you how to fight. Sure they'd let you out once in a while maybe for a celebration or for a family outing but you've never hung out with anyone your age. Never played a game where you'd never keep score because you where to busy talking about how your teacher was giving you too much homework or about that boy who sits in front of you in class never noticing you. Or that you'd get Naga and raced her against your friends mounts seeing who had the fastest animal. Or just sitting around your room just hanging out not having a care in the world while your hosting a sleep over and waiting for your mom and dad to fall asleep so you can all go out at do a stupid dare that would get you in even more trouble then you ever thought possible"

Korra held arms across her chest as she listen to Naruto's speech all the while losing the grip on her scowl as it slipped into a frown "I….I" for once Korra was at a loss for words. She wanted to yell at him or argue that he was just full of it but something in his speech hit a little close to the vest "I got to go" Korra walked passed Naruto shoving him as she did.

Naruto didn't say anything he just watched her walk all the way back home not moving once until she got inside.

"You don't really know the meaning of the word tact do you Naruto" the shinobi turned around and saw Katara holding what looked like a Water Tribe parka under her arms.

"Tact is just not saying the truth; I'll pass on using it"

Katara's response to that was throwing the parka at Naruto who caught it and rushed to put it on despite the stone face he was making it was still balls sticking to your thighs cold out here.

"Come on you must be tired after everything that's happened I'll show you to my home" Katara turned around and started walking down the path toward her house/clinic. Naruto followed not before taking one last look at Korra's home.

"Just give her some time she's not used to someone being so brash, well to her any way" Naruto nodded and followed the master home.

**AN: Sorry for Grammar and Misspelling **


	5. Boy and Girl Chill on Some Rocks

"_**If you don't**__**wanna miss the good stuff, you gotta get up before the sun does. Because the sun is a lazybones. Also breakfast is part of a nutritious breakfast."**_- Probably The President.

"mmm this is an interesting sight aren't you the girl who's convinced the morning is evil" Senna couldn't help but poke fun at her daughter after all it was a rare site to see Korra up and about so early she hadn't even needed her second wake up call.

"I couldn't really sleep last night I probably got like a few hours before I dozed off" Korra said as she sat at the dining table yawning as if to emphasize her current level of tiredness.

"Whatever Naruto said last night it's still bothering you, isn't it" Senna asked while mixing next to the kitchen sink.

Korra looked up at her mother slightly amazed "how did you…."

"Sweetie you were walking on cloud nine when you walked Naruto out of here last night a couple minutes later you barged in here like someone just kicked sand in your face, it wasn't that hard to figure out"

Korra sat there her arms folded in her chest "I think I should train I got that big firebending test coming up" Korra got up and proceed to the coat rack.

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

"I'll eat later" Korra said as she slipped her parka on.

"You really should…" Senna didn't get to finish her nagging as Korra had already slammed the door shut.

"pffff teenagers" Senna turned back around and got back to cooking.

**OUTSIDE **

As Korra got out side she immediately noticed something out of the ordinary. A giant rock formation laid right in the middle of the compound.

Korra started to head toward the rock noticing its details it was a long cylinder like formation that formed a triangle like tip and on the tip was NARUTO!

When Korra got to the base she noticed that the rock was surrounded in a pool of steaming hot water. She stared up and saw that Naruto was sitting on a sheet of rock that was perfectly balanced on the tip of the rock.

"How's he balanced like that?" she asked out loud.

"Beats me, but he's been up there since sun rise" Korra turned to her left as a female guard approached her answering her question.

"Really" She said still disbelief "how'd he do…" Korra presided to wave her arms up in down while seemingly pointing at the structure "…this"

The guard's eyes trailed to the structure. "Well first he asked me and the rest of the dawn shift guards to clear the area. Then he made a bunch of weird hand signs right before slamming his hands on the ground, next thing we knew that giant rock spire shot out of the ground."

"Wait a minute there's no earth below us it's all just ice and snow". Korra stated

"That's what I asked him ma'am he said he created the earth from chakra, which he says is the energy he uses instead of how we use chi." The guard stated evenly "In all honestly when I signed up for the position to be stationed in your training facility I prepared myself for the strange and unusual."

Korra stretched her arms and folded them behind her back "Yup being the Avatar does come with its share of weirdness"

"Yeah except I thought that the weirdness would be coming from you not from a yellow haired outer space teenager who can shoot rocks out of his hands and spit up hot steam from his mouth to form that pool around the base of the spire. To be honest before he showed up this job's been pretty boring" Korra couldn't help but give the Guard a stink eye. The guard saw that and quickly changed her tone.

"But…but boring is good it means you're safe, safe and boring" yeah that wasn't helping

"I can bend all four elements" Korra stated with her hands on her hips and leaning menacingly to the female guard.

The guard wasn't really fazed by Korra's gusto "If I'm not mistaken you can only bend three elements…ma'am"

That ma'am sounded a little more added on then addressing her protectie in a respectfully way.

Korra looked back and noticed a pile of orange clothes just thrown on the ground as well as a blue parka. "Are those his clothes?"

"yes he stripped himself down to his shorts right before jumping up there"

"Wait did you say he's up there in the buff…..HE JUMPED UP THERE?!" Korra yelled as she pointed up

The guard bent down and picked up a rectangular sheet of stone showing no sign of strain in lifting it up "he asked if you were up for it that you'd join him"

"Join him?" Korra questioned.

The guard looked at the spire and her eye brows raised in realization. She nodded her head as to ask to follow her. Korra and the Guard started walking around the pool of water. It was then Korra noticed the second spire hiding behind the first.

Korra looked up the second spire which was just as tall as the one Naruto was on. "ok if space boy can do this so can I" Korra stripped off her parka and was about to pull up her top when she realized there were other guards around, male guards deciding to take one step at a time she would just do this without a parka. She then grabbed the slab from the guard and jumped off the ground and over the pool of water as she bent the water into a spiral sprout that caught her feet and shot her straight up.

Naruto had lost track on how long he'd been up here but it didn't matter. Ever since he'd started his sage training he tried meditating at least once a day right after he woke up if he could. The cold weather and frequent chilling air hadn't bothered him, one of the perks of sage mode weather resistance along with the sensing ability which was picking up a huge amount of energy floating right next to him.

"Hello Korra" he said without opening his eyes.

Nothing but silence.

"Why don't you join me?"

Still silence.

"I'm not taking back what I said and I'm not apologizing so, can we get passed it or do you want to keep sulking about it."

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilence

"wow"

"No what you said last night it's water under the bridge it's just that I don't know how I'm supposed to keep from tippin on this thing"

Naruto opened his eyes to see Korra standing on top of the hot water that encircled the spires.

"well you can keep trying, which each failure resulting in you falling into hot spring warm water, or you can cheat this one time and Earthbend the slate to the tip of the spire and keep it steady by siting still"

Korra placed the slab on the tip of the spire and with her pinky finger she tapped against the surface. It caused the two objects to merge. Trusting her bending she jumped off the water that fell back to the ground, and sat down on the slab in the lotus position.

"So is this how you normally meditate." Korra asked

"More or less, why how do you do it"

Korra scratched the back of her head in embarrassment "I don't actually meditate It's not that I have anything against it it's just I don't like sitting still and doing nothing"

"We don't have to do nothing we can just talk" Naruto said not moving an inch.

"Really I thought meditating was all about the silence"

Naruto responded "It mostly is but for some people it's just sitting in a comfortable position and shooting the shit"

Korra decided to get into the vibe so she closed her eyes as she placed her fists together this wouldn't be so bad if they could at least talk, heck she was starting to get use to the cold too this was going to be easy.

"Yeah sure what do you want to talk about" Korra asked

"What are you afraid of?"

"tss, what I'm not afraid of anything I'm the Avatar"

"I don't think that automatically means you're not afraid of anything, come on it's just me the space alien you met for the first time last night."

Korra laughed a little "well they say Fear makes strangers of people who would be friends"

Naruto's face scrunched up a little "What does that mean"

"I don't know, but like I said I'm not really afraid of anything" Korra stated firmly

"I'm afraid of losing my precious people." Naruto said

"Precious people" Korra questioned

"My parents died the day I was born; I was alone for the first few years of my life it wasn't until I was 12 that I made my first real friend my teacher Iruka. Every day after that I started making one friend at a time slowly filling the void that once shrouded my heart. Anyone who's my friend is my family and like I said before the only thing I really fear is losing one of them."

Korra's stomach dropped a little last night at dinner Naruto mentioned his parents had passed away but he didn't mention that he lost them at birth. Telling her something like that at least merits her being a little honest.

"Well there is one thing, I kind of have this feeling I won't match up to Aang, the Avatar before me. he was younger than me when he stopped the one hundred year war and helped create Republic City before his death he even found a new species of Air Bison's that was thought extinct."

Nartuo's eyes opened "everybody beets to the sound of their own drum what might be right for you might not be right for some."

"…..what?"

"what I mean is everyone has their own sound, wave, or energy that set them apart from everyone else you shouldn't need to match up to Aang. Even if he did those things before he was your age so what. You've done something no other Avatar did."

"what's that?"

"Became the first person on your planet to meet a bad ass alien"

Korra couldn't help but laugh at that even if that was a statement that floated Naruto's ego more than hers.

Naruto continued "you've lived your whole life here because Aang made the world so peaceful .Gran Gran Katara told me that in the past before Aang an avatar didn't find out they were one until their 16th birthday. You managed to discover yourself to be the avatar at a young age."

Korra couldn't help but swell up in side what was once small anxiety now filled with more pride.

"So do you want to talk about something else" Korra asked now getting into the unorthodox style of meditation.

"Have you ever felt guilty about anything?"

Korra looked deep inside remembering something that had pulled on her conscience "well there was this one time my mom mentioned a Southern Water Tribe cultural ceremony that takes place every year in Republic City, every year they have a drawing for Southern Water Tribe members to be selected at random to participate in this big parade that goes from the Cultural Center all the way downtown. A few years ago my mom's name got called up, but she didn't go I asked her we she didn't go she said it just wasn't the right time for her to go because she had duty's here. It wasn't until later I found out she didn't want to leave without taking me there with her. But I was still in the middle of my Earth bending training plus with the me not…you know"

Korra slumped a little

"You shouldn't feel bad about that, your mom's not the first parent to let go of something for the sake of their child. If anything it seemed like she was more excited about bringing you there then going herself if anything when the time comes for you to leave you can take your mom to that ceremony and put her in the middle of the parade, and if the ceremony committee has a problem with it…."

"They'll have to deal with it" Korra said finishing his train of thought.

"What about, you is there anything you've felt guilty about Naruto"

"Yeah, me landing on your planet."

**AN: To see Korra and Naruto meditating go to my profile page for a link to a picture of them **


	6. Girl Gets Cosmic Boy Gets Smacked

**AN: when I watched Long Live The Queen then read chapter 688 I couldn't stop saying "child" like a sassy black lady.**

"You feel guilty landing here?" Korra asked looking at her yellow haired friend "Why? Did an evil and super powered entity follow you here?"

"no..' but Naruto got cut off

"Are you carrying some sort of super bacteria?"

"No.." Naruto was starting to find this annoying

Korra continued "that causes horrible physical deformities as well as terrible mutation effects."

"No!" Naruto yelled trying to keep his self as neutral as possible so to keep himself steady on the balanced rock sheet "I don't even know what a mutation is"

"Me ether I just read it once in one of Katara's medical journals".

Their off topic dialogue was interrupted by a series of red chakra bubbles coming out of Naruto's head. Korra broke her meditation position and started freaking out and Naruto; Naruto just sat there not showing any sign of distress. What was once chakra bubbles now formed a fox head coming out of Naruto's ear?

"it's because of us" Kurama said answering the question you probably forgot from the last chapter. "He feels guilty landing here because of what he left behind at our planet.

"What he left behind" Korra asked starting to calm down by recognizing the fox head belonging to one of the spirt beasts that lived inside of Naruto. "

"Yeah" Naruto said quietly " Kurama and his siblings helped me in a cosmic battle that not only determined the fate of our planet but the very survival of my species"

…the blank look on Korra's face was priceless.

"So in exchange for helping me I promised the Tailed Beasts that I'd find them a new home. In the past my forefathers used them as weapons treating them as objects as oppose to individuals with their own names and personalities, I knew they wouldn't be happy if I just hid them so I did the only thing I could do I left the planet, trying to find another suitable one for them to live in "

"How did you even leave your planet?" Korra asked she was still trying to figure out how he ending up inside of a comet.

"Not important, but a part of me feels that I should have stayed and tried to repair the damage to my home from the war…."

"War I thought it was a battle?" Korra rebutted

"It started off as a war between my village and an alliance with other villages vs the remains of a terrorist organization's army of plant clone guys that could assume the form of anyone or anything and a hoard of zombies made up of my world's history's greatest warriors."

"….did you just say zombies? As in reanimated corpses!"

"Yeah, but still that's not the point. But what I'm saying is even though I feel like an ass leaving my home like that I know that my friends and allies are more than enough to get everything back on its feet."

Korra sat right back up and reentered the lotus position. "So what you're saying is one person can't do everything that sometimes you have to rely on others instead of carrying the weight on your shoulders"

Kurama's charka head looked back and forth from Korra and Naruto "is that what you got out of that, all I heard was blah blah power of friendship bullshit, blah blah I don't go back on my word bullshit."

Naruto opened his eyes "and on that note I think that's Kurama's cue to exit." Kurama's chakra head started to dissipate until there was nothing left.

"what I was trying to say, was even though I feel guilty about leaving I knew it was for the best and that I have to rely on others….an yeah I don't go back on my word."

"Oh" Korra looked straight ahead and closed her eyes she was starting to loosen up both physically and mentally she was getting to know more about Naruto and a little about herself. For one thing if she ever faced an army of the undead she now knows someone who'd be able to teacher how to fight them. She couldn't help but smile at that.

Shifting his eyes Naruto saw Korra closed hers. He then lifted his thigh and looked at a piece of paper he'd been hiding giving it a quick scan just before tucking it back under himself.

"So….I hear you've been having a hard time using the wind element"

"Do you mean Airbending?" Korra corrected

"Yeah Airbending, so what's up with that?" Naruto asked

"Do not getting me started on Airbending we'd be up here all day" Korra said

Naruto had a sly smile "I got nothing but time"

**Line Break**

While our young hero's where meditating on top of two stone obelisks down below the female guard who had told Korra Naruto wanted to meet her up there hadn't moved from when Korra waterbent up there. Her main job was patrolling the area that Naruto had used to create his meditation rock hot spring thing. The guard still looking up and trying to guess how long the two teens were up there for didn't notice some one approach her until she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Turning around already with a pile of snow to be bent at a moment's notice she dropped her stance and snow when she saw who it was.

"Hello Miyuki" Katara said having her usual warm smile on.

"Oh Master Katara" the White Lotus Sentry known as Miyuki said as she let go a breath she held in anxiety "forgive me you scared me"

"Oh" Katara said as she started rubbing the side of her face "I hoped my face hadn't gotten to the point of scaring young children yet"

Miyuki waved her arms in embracement "of course not ma'am you look as lovely as ever you just sneaked up on me is all"

Katara laughed as she walked beside the young sentry and looked up at where her house guest and apprentice where "I know I was merely joking, apparently my sense of humor hasn't approve much in the last few decades as I'd hoped.

Miyuki chose not to respond to that, it could have been the old healer's way of telling another joke. Miyuki just resumed her job and looked back up the obelisk as well.

"That boy really is something" Katara said off hand

"Ma'am?" the guard asked.

"Last night when I took him to my home he started to ask questions about Aang, Korra, and the spirit world and then I asked him about himself, his friends, and his home. We were up for hours, did you know that he as the ability to make exact duplicates of himself."

"He can?!" Miyuki said shocked looking at Katara and then back at the top of the obelisks

"Oh yes as a thank you for my invitation to stay in my home for the time being he used his duplicates that he calls shadow clones to help me straight up a few odds and ends I've been meaning to get to. He really is a nice boy."

Miyuki smiled a bit she still had her doubts on the extra-terrestrial guest but if anyone had a good judge of character it'd be Master Katara.

"Although he is a bit of a lecher I didn't particularly like the way he was staring at an old picture of my daughter Kya in a bathing suit when she was younger.

At that point Miyuki was glad Korra only had taken off her parka.

Katara rubbed her chin as she hadn't taken her eyes off of Korra "how long have they been up there?"

"Oh, at least half an hour maybe more I lost count a while ago"

"Half an hour? That's the longest Korra's been able to sit still"

"Well they have also been talking, it's hard to hear them from down here but I could have sworn I heard Avatar Korra yell something about zombies"

Katara's face still had the look of puzzlement "he must be talking about his past exploits hmm past experiences meditation…..he wouldn't. No it's ridiculous" Katara waved the thought out of her mind

"What is it" Miyuki asked

"Well last night I mentioned to Naruto that Korra wasn't as spiritual as Aang was. I told him that she hadn't even been able to Airbend yet."

"So you think he's trying to teacher her his way of controlling air?"

"No I don't think his abilities would be able to translate to ours in that way. But one of the things I told him that Korra has difficulty performing due to her spiritual block was tapping into the Avatar State."

Miyuki paled a bit there wasn't a White Lotus Sentry in her age bracket who hadn't herd the tales from the older members about the great power an Avatar had when they channeled the power of all their past lives. There was even a rumor saying Avatar Aang created Air Temple Island using that power. If she remembered correctly there was still a pool going around if he had moved a large part of land from under the sea or moved a very large segment of land and placed it in the sea.

Katara continued "I told Naruto that in order for an Avatar to access the Avatar State they had to unlock all seven of the chakra pools that flow the energy throughout the body leading to the point of using cosmic energies"

"Oh" Miyuki had heard of chakra but she didn't think it was linked to the Avatar State.

"You see to unlock all seven charkas your mind must not be in a state where it would close a pool but rather open them."

"So do you think Uzumaki is trying to teach Avatar Korra to enter the Avatar State as her spiritual adviser?"

Katara smiled and said "No I think he's trying to get Korra to unlock the Avatar State as her friend and maybe to apologize for something he said to her last night."

"Oh yeah I heard he told her some harsh thinks about her growing up here"

Katara looked at Miyuki in a puzzled way "but I just brushed it off as an old wives tail"

"What how could it be an old wives tail it happened last night" Katara thought.

"So what does Uzumaki have a list of things he's asking the Avatar and by answering the same questions himself he's helping her unlock her true power?"

"I don't think it's that simple Miyuki"

**Line Break Back to Naruto and Korra**

"So it's really that simple the steam is just a mix of Waterbending with a little Firebending?" Korra asked as she wanted to know more about element combinations.

Naruto using the tip of his blood dripping finger crossed offed the words truth and lies as he and Korra finally got passed what Naruto had said the night before. How Korra was wearing a mask of a smile when deep inside she had a face of loneliness a mask Naruto was all too familiar with.

But now they had started their new conversation about how the world was connected, how the separation of elements was just an illusion.

"Well it's pretty simple" Naruto said looking straight ahead and away from his list. "You don't mix it down the middle more like you mix a big half and smaller half". Yeah Naruto might have been the ultimate badass but he still sucked at explaining math.

Korra's face scrunched up and her nose wiggled a bit. "Are you talking about like percentages like maybe 70 Percent to 30 present?"

"Ah probably is that the same as a ratio cause I think it's supposed to be a ratio" Naruto asked back.

"What's a ratio?" Korra asked

"I was hoping you'd know weren't you home schooled in math and stuff along with the bending"

"Well you did say you graduated from an Academy" Korra fired back.

"Yeah but I failed to pass three times and when I did pass I graduated in the lowest in my class, what's that tell you"

Korra smiled a bit "That you took the meaning of underdog to a whole new level."

Naruto chuckled a bit "you could say that, mmmm back to what I was saying before it's kind of like if you make a snow cone you want to have more ice then syrup. If you put an even amount of syrup it makes the ice all slushy and not hard. If you put more syrup it just melts the ice faster and makes ever thing sticky and gross. Same thing with me making steam, it's more with a dash of fire to make it hot but not misty make it liquidy but instead of a cool dump it's a searing painful mess."

Korra thought about that for a moment "I think I get it; you know you're the first person to compare bending principals with food, and the weird part is I understand what you're saying."

Naruto's finger was itching to cross off insight and illusion from his list. "And it's not just steam, lava, dust, blaze there all a mix of different elements"

"All elements are connected; new elements are formed when mixing old ones. It's funny talking about this is making me think about Republic City it's unbound by one element and a fusion of all of them."

Naruto smirked as he crossed off his list again, now down to the final part.

**Line Break Back to the Ground**

Katara couldn't help but rub her brows in frustration what was once her and Miyuki talking about the odds of Naruto helping Korra enter the Avatar State has now turned into a small group of sentries who allegedly where off their shifts crowding around her and placing bets if Naruto could help Korra.

"Ok I got 2,000 yuans saying the kid can get the Avatar to go into the Avatar State by the end of the day" one of the sentry's said

"Oh yeah I bet 5,000 Uzumaki gets her to enter the Avatar State in six hours" another one said holding out a wad of cash.

"7,000 says Naruto gets Korra to go to the Avatar State in the next few minutes" a hand from the back shot out waving their bet as well.

All right that's it

"**Enough**!" Katara had yelled Waterbending the hot pool behind her up in the air before dropping it back down. "I know how board all of you must be, thinking that guarding the Avatar wasn't as adventurous as you might think"

"Tell me about it" an old and scruff sentry had said "things have been dull since the incident twelve years ago"

Katara looked positively pissed at the sentry who said that.

"What?, she's all the way up their she can't her us" the guard stated.

"You" Katara said pointing at the old guard "Go stand over there" she pointed at the distance.

The guard huffed gave his betting money to the Miyuki who had been collecting bets next to him and walked off.

"Like I was saying I know this isn't glamorous.."

"Is this far enough" the old guard shouted from where he'd sulked off to

"**FURTHER ! **I know allot of you are bored but you have to realize how silly this is, yes Avatar Aang had an understating of the chakra gates and almost unlocked them all in one day but Aang was more spiritual then Korra is. Don't get me wrong I know one day Korra will use the Avatar State but I don't think today is that day. Even if most of have seen some of the strange and incredible things Naruto can do I don't think he is the one to help Korra with this"

Most of the guards put their arms down and looked slightly disappointed and held their heads in shame.

Just as an incredible blue light illuminated the top of the obelisks, causing the ground below them to shake and a few of them to fall to the ground.

Katara looked at the brilliant blue light

"Monkey feathers" was all she could say.

**Line Break Korra's Mindscape **

Korra looked at the waving road ahead of her. The path illuminated in bright light as the surrounding area was cascaded in what looked like the cosmos. She couldn't help but gaze from the road to the space around it wondering if this was like the dark sea Naruto sailed from to land on her planet.

Behind her Naruto and Kurama the size of Naga stood still waiting for Korra's next move.

"Almost there" Kurama said looking steadily ahead.

"Come on we're going to miss the best part." Naruto said excitingly. Naruto and the nine tailed beast walked up to Korra.

"You nervous" the shinobi asked.

"No, not anymore" this was it as Korra took each step she saw what she was leaving behind her parents, Naga, her teachers, and Naruto.

Korra came to the end of the road and embraced her giant cosmic counterpart.

**Line Break Outside World **

Katara covered her eyes as a splash from the pool broke her eye contact from Korra. As she looked down she saw Naruto swim to the surface as he spat out some water he'd swallowed when he crashed. He back peddled a bit just as the bright light above died down and another object had dropped down and made a splash just as big as the golden haired alien.

Korra did as Naruto and spat out some water once she swam up breaching the water unknowingly spitting her water at Naruto's face, who just squinted his eye and laughed as she did.

"Katara!" Korra yelled alerting her friend and master. "Did you see that I entered the Avatar State. Tell me you saw that"

"I saw, Korra" Katara said as her shocked face shifting to a warm smile "I'm very proud of you"

Korra turned her body and face Naruto "Thank You"

"What are friends for?" Naruto replied

Friends, her first real friend had just helped her take a big leap in her journey.

Miyuki walked in front of the crowd of betting sentries "Ok who had 7,000 bet for a few moments. Ago I think you just won."

"That would be me" the same arm from before shoot out from the back of the crowd and moved its way forward, collecting all the bets from the others and Miyuki who had the rest.

Korra turned back to the crowd and was shocked at the winner of the bet "Mom what are you doing here I thought you'd be in town by now."

Korra's mother Senna smiled at her daughter as she stuffed her pockets with cash. "Apparently I just cleaned house in the way I like"

"What's she talking about" Korra asked everyone else whistled nonchalantly as they decked out. Korra turned her head to Naruto who only shrugged. But as Korra turned her head back Naruto gave a thumbs up to Senna who gave a quick wink back.

"How about you kids get out of that hot spring and I'll make all of us some lunch"

Naruto jumped up and water walked out of the pool and collected his clothes in a hurry "another delicious home cooked meal count me in, come on Kory."

"Ah wait for me!" Korra said as she jumped out as well shedding all traces of water from her cloths as she picked up her parka.

Naruto and Korra started walking back with Senna before stopping.

"Gran Gran Katara you wanna join us" Naruto asked before covering his mouth while looking at Senna realizing he stepped over her toes in inviting some else.

"Of course she will Master Katara is always welcome in our home" Senna stated

Katara walked toward the trio smacking Naruto upside the head but in a way she'd do to Sokka so many years ago.

"Do I have to still stand out here…ma'am?" the old guard who really should have not have been a blabber mouth asked.

There was no reply.

**AN: if you guys and girls want to see something funny go on YouTube and search for **_**"Avatar Korra and Janet Varney"**_** made me laugh **


	7. Boy Plays Cards Girl Get's Steamed

Three weeks past since Naruto arrived on Korra's planet and each day with him was somewhat better than the last.

Korra fastened the last few pieces of her protective gear on for her final Firebending test. With each strap buckled and pad adjusted she could help but receive little flash backs that accumulated in the past few weeks.

**Two Weeks ago**

Naruto and Korra stood on top of a glacier. The chilling wind passing by every few minutes causing Korra to shiver do to her lack of a parka that was casualty slumped on the ground nearby. Concentrating she used Waterbending to upheave a pillar of ice to the surface.

"Now concentrate" Naruto said his arms folded his brows lowered entering in what he'd tell his future children was his sensei mode or as the telepathic link would transcribe to as Sifu mode.

"I got it" Korra said as she had one foot forward and one behind, reeling back her left arm.

"Remember, keep the burst in for about second, build it up, and then let it out."

"I said I got it" Korra replied annoyed seriously he was starting to act more and more like a teacher a really persisted one.

"This is internal bending, you're bending the water in your own body to expand your muscles while at the same time increasing the temperature for a more powerful build up, like a piston in an engine."

"I said I got it, damn a few days ago you didn't even know what a piston was" Korra not breaking her line of sight was starting to wish the ice pillar was her yellow hair friend instead.

"Yeah well thank Gran Gran Katara for lending me her book on Satomobile maintenance ….why does she even have books about Satomobile and books about the history of the steam engine anyway?" Naruto tilted his head to the right in wonder.

"Everyone needs a hobby, know can we focus on this?, please"

"I thought you said you were ready"

"I did, I am just do you have any last minute advice?" Korra asked getting ready to enter the avatar state.

"…..no let it rip Korry"

Korra's eyes glowed in mystical blue light as her right arm started to turn pink and expand in size before she even threw a punch her arm exploded.

She fell out of the Avatar State. From where her arm met her elbow had blown up in the air before landing a few feet away. What was left of her bicep stump gushed out blood and plasma as well as tissue of marrow form a hollowed out bone. She instantly fell on her knees crying in pain as she held her bleeding stump out.

Naruto bent down and held onto Korra for a few seconds as her arm started to grow back. It was spontaneous as a new arm shot out of her stump with the same size and mass along with the same light scars she had from her first days of Earthbending practice.

Korra started breathing hard trying to stop herself from crying but failing as the phantom pain from her once missing arm was still radiating all over.

Naruto pulled out a canteen of water and softly pulled Korra's head back as he fed the liquid down her throat as a mother did for a with a baby's bottle. He rubbed her back a few times trying to calm her down as best he could.

"I probably should have mentioned that the buildup would do that, it's why I said to hold it only for a second and shoot it out through a punch or whatever."

"Yeah" Korra said as the last of her tears rolled down "just got to make sure my arm still works" Korra immediately formed a fist and shot a normal punch right into Naruto's crotch.

The shinobi fell to his knees as he tried to cradle his aching balls.

Korra got off her knees and sat down . As she cradled her right arm and examined it "try healing that, ass"

**Back to Now**

It took a few more tries and a few more body parts before Korra could get the mixture build up in the right order. But the fruits of that painful labor where well worth it.

Korra made a fist in a flash of a moment her fist hit the back of the steal wall she was in front of creating a large series of cracks along with a very noticeable dent.

Korra began to put on her helmet when she was hit by another flash back a memory that was more enjoyable then the last.

**One Week Ago**

Korra along with Naruto, Tonraq and the four tailed beast Son Goku _human sized _were all sailing on a traditional Southern Water Tribe boat. Tonraq sat at the bow of the ship Naruto at the stern controlling the rudder. With Korra in the middle controlling the main sails and Son Goku watching the waves jumping from side to side navigating the sea.

"Remember Naruto" Tonraq said entering lecture mode "The key of Ice dodging is to navigate through the ice burgs by relying on your crew, you have to instruct and guide them in order to get past the ice safely"

Naruto moved the rudder back and forth a few times swaying the boat to get a good feel for it "Don't worry we got this" he said giving a smile just before getting very serious

"Korry get ready to shift the sails on my mark, Son Goku grab on the jib and keep a steady hand on it., everyone ready?"

Korra held her position looking back at Naruto remembering her first time Ice Dodging a few years ago, when it was her first time she held the rudder Kya Katara's daughter who came down for a visit held the jib and Katara herself held the main sail just as she did for Sokka so many years ago.

"Ready!" she said looking dead a head ready to control the speed of their vogue. Son Goku just behind Korra gripped his mighty hands on the jib giving a few howls of excitement as he did

"I'm ready too Naruto Uzumaki, Avatar Korra you did this before any advice for our orange friend" the tailed beast said with a gusto.

"Yeah" Korra yelled "if you mess up where all going under, so no pressure"

Naruto never lost his face of determination "Good to know, Korry speed this bad boy up!"

**Line Break **

After sailing safely across the treacherous ice filled sea with a few close call that where avoided by well place clones, Waterbending redirections and a few magma bombs Tonraq's ship made it back to shore with only a few scratches no dings or cracks.

Korra, Naruto and Son Goku lined up side to side as Tonraq rewarded each of them with a Water Tribe mark.

"Korra when you first took this test you where rewarded the mark of the wise proving yourself a leader, but during this voyage you proved yourself in bravery in controlling the main sails and listening to some else in command I'm proud to award you with the mark of the Brave"

Tonraq dipped his fingers in a bowl of cuttlefish paint and drew a picture of a crescent moon on his daughters fore head.

Tonraq then moved on to Son Goku "Son without your steady hands and tail navigating the ship Naruto would have sailed into danger you proved yourself trustworthy in the eyes of your crew I present to you the mark of Trusted, you are now an honorary member of the Water Tribe, great spirit"

Tonraq drew an arched horizontal line on Son Goku's crown like horns

"Thank you Chief Tonraq from this day forward I am The Beautiful Ape King of Suiren Caves, the Sage King of Apes , Holiness of all the Heavens and Trusted Honorary Member of the Water Tribe Son Goku" he said bumping his fists in the air.

"Great like you whole name was easier to say before" Naruto sneered but in a friendly way causing Korra to giggle and Son Goku to huff.

"Naruto" Tonraq addressed the shinobi causing him the straight up with his hands at his sides. "when you first arrived here I was skeptical on you true intentions and worried if you would bring calamity to my daughter as well as the world but since then you have proven yourself to not only go to great lengths to find a new home for your friends, but you have also been an excellent companion and friend to Korra as well as a wise teacher. For that I present to you the Mark of the Wise"

Tonraq drew another horizontal mark with an arc but this time adding a dot just below it on Naruto's forehead.

"And like Son Goku with this mark of passage you are now an honorary member of the Water Tribe."

Naruto smiled at Tonraq and at Korra "Does this mean I can give Korra the betrothal necklace I made for her"

"Yes Naruto as a member of the Water Tribe you can… wait WHAT!" Tonraq's face snapped in surprise and dread.

"YEAH, WHAT!" Korra cheeks blazed like a camp fire as she started to freak out "how can…I can't three weeks but your my and I'm Huh?" where some of the words Korra blurted out in shock.

Son Goku looked back and forth from Naruto and Korra "splendid news I shall tell my siblings this joyous occasion" with that said Son Goku's body started to turn bright red until it morphed by into a Naruto shadow clone just before dispelling.

Tonraq gripped onto Naruto's shoulders and looked Naruto dead in the eyes. "Be straight with me did you get my daughter pregnant!"

Korra looked at her dad in embarrassment "I'm not pregnant !"

Naruto was having trouble keeping a straight face and just started to laugh uncontrollably as Tonraq shooked him vigorously back and forth.

**Back to Now **

Korra placed her helmet on as she remembered that it took about half an hour until Naruto admitted that he was just joking. She'd never seen her stock father so mad nervous and scared all at the same time.

She got up let out a breath and proceeded to exit the locker room.

**Outside**

Korra took in a big breath from her nose held it and slowly let it out through the mouth.

"The breath not the muscles unless I'm Steambending" she said to herself reciting it as a mantra.

"You seem less nervous then I thought you would"

Korra turned her head to see Katara approaching her.

"I think I'm more excited than anything one last test then, I'm outa here good by South Pole hello Republic City" Korra moved her arm him a zipping motion when saying outa here.

"Ha, I'm just glad you're feeling better Naruto told me the two of you had quite the pre celebration the other night."

Korra's face dropped as her cheeks lit up.

"He told you about that!" the Avatar shrieked

"Well more like he happened to mention a few things while he was a sleep then clue me in after I asked him more about it."

**The Other Night **

Sitting around an open camp fire our two young heroes where sitting next to each other on a rock bench laughing it up as they passed around a glass bottle around.

"_hic _come on Naruto sing that song you know that that one song that you…ah ah sing!" Korra was slumping her words as the contents of the drink where getting to her. Her rosy cheeks and unfavorable motor skills where one too many signs that she was wasted.

"Korra you _hic_ you know I'm bad at singing you sing it." Naruto said back just as sauced as she was.

"Now come on _hic_ my _hic_ stupoood test is like….." Korra placed the bottle down and started counting her fingers "ah the day after tomorrow it'd be like a present."

"All right all right I'll sing" Naruto said "just pass over the liquid courage"

Korra grabbed the bottle and passed it to Naruto the brew inside splashing out as she did. Naruto licked his hand as it was covered in booze just before getting ready to polish the bottle itself.

"Down the hatch" the young ninja said tilting his head all the way back before dumping every last drop of hooch. His cheeks puffed out and his lips over flowed letting out a few slivers of liquid from his mouth.

"Ah you're wasting it" Korra leaned in without any hesitation and licked the poison from Naruto's lips gazing deep in his eyes without a care in the world. She then leaned into his ear.

"Sing the song" her words sultry entered his ear causing him to shiver and gulp the rest of the beast.

"_Underneath the blue sky, the wind blows toward the future, as if embracing the rays of the sun"_. He sang softly no fumbling or stuttering in his words.

"_Merely wandering along, I leave behind only a trail of footsteps. As long as there's a breeze brushing my cheek & grass to lie in I don't need anything else, and I'll smile with satisfaction_."

Korra closed her eyes swaying to the song like a serpent to a flute. Moving her position close to Naruto's their faces inches apart, her hand resting on his thigh.

"_Sleeping, gazing at the never-ending future..._"

"_La la la..."_ Korra said lightly adding the chorus.

"I thought you didn't know how to sing" Naruto said

"I only know that part, keep going your almost there" Korra opened her eyes looking deeply into Naruto's.

"_I can hear the sound of waves, touching my heart, selfishly aimless, like drops of rain._"

Korra lips began to quiver.

"_Wandering towards the dream of a never-ending future_." Naruto sung out the last of the song slowly closing the gap between him and Korra.

Korra did the same tilting her head to the side finishing up the last bit. "La la la..."

When their lips connected Korra cheeks puffed out. Opening her eyes in alarm she couldn't stop herself from what came next. She barfed right into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto pulled his head back and spat out the throw up from his mouth. "Am I that bad a kisser, damn it Saskue why didn't you tell me my kissing makes people throw up!" Naruto looked toward the night sky shaking his fits at it.

Korra on the other hand was less speakative as she continued to vomit all over Naruto's pants. As she finally got the last of it out she looked at what she had just done. Covering her mouth she got up and started walking away in embarrassment. Swaying her steps as she did.

Naruto got up and shoved all the puke he could off his pants and started walking after her. "Korra come back, it not that bad."

"Yes it is!" she yelled back finally getting to her destination even if it was a few feet it felt like a mile. Korra started to roughly pat Naga wake who had long since been asleep. Then climbed on top of her.

"Come on Naga yip, yip" Korra said getting the polar dog to rise up. Naruto finally got to her

"No Korra your drunk, you can't drive a dog bear thing when you under the influence" Naruto slurred trying to keep his head from spinning.

Korra didn't listen as she mushed Naga getting her to start heading off toward home only to get thrown off after only moving a few yards.

"Korra!" Naruto ran over to the fallen Water Tribe girl sliding to his knees as he got to her. He turned her over and placed her head in his lap as he lightly slapped her cheek to get her to wake up.

Korra's eyes fluttered open looking back at Naruto's yet again.

"Come on Korry say something, anything"

Light a geyser Korra gushed out another heap of vomit aimed right at Naruto's face. As she stopped Naruto spit out some extra that got in his mouth before saying "can you say something else?"

**Now**

Korra held her head in shame as Katara laughed at what could have possibly have been her young apprentices most embarrassing moment.

"Really Korra did you think no one noticed that the two of you were hung over yesterday. I had to convince your parents that you stayed up all night Firebending to your limit and that your brown bottle flu was a side effect of your training."

Korra raised her head "I swear I am never drinking again."

"That's good to know but tell me what possessed the two of you to do such a thing in the first place." Katara asked.

"It started off as who could drink the most without getting drunk …..I think I won."

Katara just shook her head "trust me no one ever wins when it comes to the dark sage's elixir, believe me"

"That ever happen to you" Korra asked

"Not really, but when you manage to connect to your past lives ask Aang if he remembers how to upchuck bend"

Korra couldn't tell if the old master was joking. Whatever she had to get her head in the game it was time to Firebend and burn the pants off on all the White Lotus elders.

Wait a minute.

"Where's Naruto is he in the stands?" Korra asked looking around.

"Unfortunately no, he left the house early this morning saying he knew just what to get you for a present but he hasn't shown up yet." Katara placed her hand on Korra's shoulders. "But I'm sure he'll be cheering you on where ever he is."

**At That Moment in Harbor city **

In the capital of the Southern Water Tribe Harbor city was like a true cultural exchange. Doubling also as the largest port in the land peoples from every nation shipped and received cargo from this port making it quite the hotspot for international trade. But with all light there is also shadow and Harbor city was no different.

In a inconspicuous looking building that sat at the heart of the port there was a back room, contained within it where some of the shadiest looking characters to see.

Naruto sat at the end of a table holding a few playing cards in his hands. All of his clothes save for his shorts resting on the table. On the of the other end of the table sat a man in his mid-forty's bald as a monk spotting a left eye patch and dressed in a long blue coat with white fur lining. This man also held a pair of cards as well as a large assortment of money, jewels and other forms of currency on his side of the table. He was surrounded by a group of thugs each nastier then the last, all wearing ceremonial head pieces of different animals as to look more intimidating.

"You shouldn't have come back here Mr. Uzumaki" Eye Patch said pretending to concentrate on his cards but fully aware that he had the upper hand in this game.

"Uh-huh" the semi naked shinobi said no look of worry on his face.

"Did you think I would have forgotten what you stole from me?" Eye Patch asked pointing to a shelf to his side showing a row of top quality bottles of alcohol one of the bottles clearly missing from the row.

"Maybe" Naruto shrugged.

"WELL I DIDN'T! And on this day I take my revenge on the famous outsider, Naruto Uzumaki. I call."

Naruto showed his card "full house"

Eye Patch looked scared from Naruto's cards but it was just a faint as his crocked face showed an even more crocked smile. He showed his cards

"Royal Flush. I win again! We play by Harbor City Rules, no? And as you know, in Harbor City I make the rules. Ha ha ha! The game is mine, Mr. Uzumaki your underwear."

Naruto got up from his chair and proceeded to take off the last piece of clothing he was wearing.

Eye Patch couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassing predicament Naruto was in "You're not so tough without the Avatar by your side, are you, Mr. Uzumaki? HA ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

As Naruto held his underwear in his hands he pulled back the waistband and aimed his shorts with his index finger he stretched his underwear as far as he could and let them sail across the table and hit Eye Patch square in the face.

The laughing gangster didn't see it coming until he felt something hit his face. He started coughing and gagging in his chair and feel the floor.

The other criminals stopped laughing as well and all charged at the naked ninja. With nothing literally under his sleeve Naruto only smiled. "Bring it on"

**Later in the Night **

Naruto exited the building where he'd been playing cards all day. Dressed in all his clothes and caring a short stack of papers in one hand and a set of keys in the other.

Before closing the door behind him he looked back into the building and addressed the fellows still inside.

"Are you sure this is everything, I don't want to come back here again." He asked.

Back inside the building was a ran sacked room filled with gangsters with broken arms, legs, ribs, black eyes, and missing fingers. Eye Patch sat at the center of where the card table had been with an ice pack resting on his head. "Yes everything you wanted please take it and go, and if you do come back here…I promise I won't cheat you again."

Naruto smiled "oh so you guys want to play cards again?."

"NO!" was the collective response from everyone in the room.

Naruto puffed his cheeks out and pouted "spoil sports" and closed the door behind him heading back to Korra's training compound.

Eye Patch looked around the room and addressed his men "so where agreed this never happen we take this to our graves"

"Tell me about" a random goon said getting up to his feet with a few wobbles in his legs "I've never seen anyone kick so much ass in my entire life!"

"Yeah and he was naked too!." Someone from the back yelled.

"HEY WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" it was at that point a two by four from the celling bonked Eye Patch on the head knocking him out.

**Back to Korra **

Korra was determined After passing her test with flying colors. Her heart broke a little when Naruto hadn't been there for her test, and again when Tenzin and his family had arrived only to say they wouldn't be staying due to trouble back home that she need not concern herself with. She was the Avatar damn it if Republic City was in some sort of trouble she should be there!

Korra had packed a knapsack full of provisions and was getting Naga's saddle on securely when a voice alerted her "I should have guessed you were leaving"

Katara stood behind her holding up a lamp.

"Don't try to stop me Katara I have to go, I just can't live the rest of my life in this place I'm going to Republic City to learn to Airbend even if it kills me.."

"I'm not here to stop you Korra only to give you this" Katara handed Korra a sleeping bag rolled up and ready to go. "I know it's your turn to protect the world just as Aang protected the last generation"

Korra smiled and hugged Katara as she took the sleeping roll from her.

"Hey!, am I late for the party" both ladies turned around to see everyone's favorite orange Ninja who at the moment was not so orange due to his winter parka.

"So did you pass?"

"Yes" Korra said quietly as she approached Naruto

"Did you use the smoke screen trick I taught you?" He asked

"No I passed like THIS!" Korra reeled back her arm and shot out a stream of fire only for the flames to strike a log that took Naruto's place.

"So I take it your mad" Naruto asked as he appeared behind her.

Korra didn't turn around "you weren't there right when I needed you, you didn't show up!"

"I'm sorry but your present took a lot longer to get then I thought but I promise to be at your Airbending.."

"It's not about the test stupid" Korra cut him off. "You weren't here when Tenzin came if anyone could have convinced him to stay or taken me back to Republic City it would have been you!"

Naruto turned around and looked at Korra but couldn't help but smile "yeah but he would have taken you straight toward Republic City, not make a few cool stops along the way."

"Stops?"

"Yeah check it out" Naruto reached into a pocket and pulled out a map scroll he opened it and showed her the context of the world with a few markings on specific places "see first we stop at the Western Air Temple to get you in an Airbending vibe, then we make a visit to the Wulong Forest where Aang battled the Fire King."

"Fire Lord" Katara corrected

"Whatever, the point is I thought ahead especially when I found out that Tenzin guy wasn't going to stay."

"You knew he was leaving?"

"Yeah" Naruto said reeling back the map "Word is there has been some revolution thing slowly seeping in Republic City I don't know all the details but something's coming."

Korra looked as convicted as ever "Don't worry I'll be ready for whatever that city throws at me."

"So you forgive me" Naruto asked sheepishly

"Huh, yeah I forgive you come here" Korra held her arms out and Naruto closed the gap and hugged her. Korra hugged him back as well as lifting him off the ground.

**Harbor City **

Korra waited patiently as Naruto left her and Naga on one of the ship docks. He said he'd gone to go get her present Korra couldn't have been more excited Naruto had gotten her a boat! Well he didn't say boat but what else could it be her question answered it's self as she looked toward the sea as Naga began barking in excitement. Looking around Korra saw nothing just as a mid-sized submarine breeched out of the water.

"HE GOT ME A SUB!" Korra's eyes sparkled in awe

The top of the sub's tower opened up and Naruto's head popped out "guess what I got you, I'll give you a hint it's long, hard, and full of seamen"

Korra belted over and laughed as Naruto pulled out a wooded board as Korra and Naga walked carefully down it. But she noticed a problem

"How's Naga going through that hole she can't hold on to the stairs?" she asked

"Ah I got it" Naruto made a few hand seals and Naga disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"NAGA!"

The sound of barking echoed out of the sub calming Korra down. She then proceeded to go down the sub's tower as well followed by Naruto who closed the catch before diving before.

**Korra's House**

Senna and Tonraq sat at their kitchen table. Tonraq reading a newspaper, and Senna sipping a cup of warm tea.

"It's going to be dull around here for a while" Senna said smiling sadly

"The day we found out Korra's destiny we knew she would leave home one day, in a way she's no different than any other child leaving home." Tonraq said

"I suppose" Senna looked down at her tea then back to her husband "And I'm sure Naruto will look after her he really is a sweet young man"

"….I suppose" Tonraq flipped a page and continued reading

"So you want to help me move the kitchen table" Senna asked moving her eye brows up and down in a provocative manner.

Tonraq moved his paper and made eye contact with Senna "do you mean sex?"

"….Yeah, I mean sex"

"Then just say Tonraq lets have sex on the kitchen table it's not like Korra's here for now you don't have to use metaphors heck with her not here anymore we can do it whenever we want."

Senna and Tonraq looked at one another quietly for a few seconds before jumping at each other and started attacking each other with their mouths on top of the table.

**Back to the Sub **

In the control room Naruto was looking at the periscope while a shadow clone was steering. Korra sat nearby at the radar while Naga slept at a couch by the door way.

"What do you think my parents are doing?" Korra asked looking away from the screen.

Naruto shrugged "I don't know probably sleeping."

"That or their probably having sex or something" Naruto's clone said

That caused everyone else in the room the shiver.

"I think I'm going to barf again" Korra placed her hand to her mouth.

**AN. Next time a short trip to the Western Air Temple then it's Republic city time oh and can anyone guess the name of the song drunk Naruto sang. You guys are probably going to have to google it because originally it's sung in Japanese. **


	8. Girl Sees Red Boy Sees Blue

**An: my bad last chapter I wrote Western Air Temple I meant Southern so my bad, side note I saw the season finale with my cousins when it was over my youngest cousin who's six got up and left the TV room when he came back he made a get well soon card for Korra…It made me tear up but just a little. A side notes the second half of this gets a little dark honestly this'll probably be the last time I wright something this disturbing even if all events happened past tense.**

The Southern Air temple sat at the peak of The Patola Mountains. Located on an island in the South Sea, just north of the South Pole.

Ordinarily to enter the peak there where two options. One was to walk up the stone steps imbedded at the side of the mountain, the other was to take a tamed Air Bison and fly there. But our two young heros took the third option.

Korra dressed in her normal attire san parka placed her hand on the top of the mountain using all of her strength to pull herself up from the side of the mountain, letting out a breath as she placed her hands on her knees trying to recuperate from the climb.

"A little help" another hand from the side of the mountain shot up waving to get attention. Korra bent down and held the hand while using her other hand to grab the arm and pull its owner up.

"Thanks" Naruto said placing his hand on his neck as he stretched it side to side. "You ok"

"Yeah it's just" Korra looked around "a breath taking view" Korra pouted at their destination.

Naruto followed her line of sight to the temple standing strong in all its glory. "I just wish Naga was here she would have loved running around up here, maybe in the temple too."

Naruto just gave her a deadpan look "I'm pretty sure the abbot and air acolytes aren't going to appreciate a big ol' polar bear dog running around their nice clean halls." Naruto remembered a similar incident when Kiba snuck Akamaru into a holy temple just to spite the sage who snobbishly said animals weren't allowed in it.

"Don't worry about Naga she'll probably be happier by the shore line with the sub and my shadow clone any way."

"Yeah you're right I guess, so how far away do you think the temple is from here?"

Naruto stroked his chin "in walking distance and hour, you Steambending to increase your speed and me jumping maybe five minutes?"

Korra's tummy started to growl "ah how about we eat first I can't bend or walk on an empty stomach"

"I didn't bring any food" Naruto shrugged.

"What! We just spent two hours climbing a mountain and you didn't think to bring anything!" Naruto got agitated by her yelling "No I left all the provisions on the sub we need it more there then up here, besides if you're hungry then take this." Naruto pulled out a pear from his back pocket.

"I found it growing on a branch on the mountain side you can have it if you want".

Korra's eyes grew wide as her mouth started to drool. Naruto threw the fruit towards Korra everything moved in slow motion. The pear sails in the sky spinning and rotating in motion, its beautiful green and gold color shining in the morning light. It was within her grasp, its juicy fruity goodness was almost in her hands and then, an interception. A ring-tailed winged lemur flew in the line of the pear's landing zone and took off. The little grey and white furred mammal caught the pear with its tail said appendage warped around the fruit securing it in flight.

Korra stood paralyzed not moving her mouth wide open in shock. Naruto just stared at the lemur taking off with Korra's fruit.

"Mmm maybe I should have just handed it to you, oh well I bet they have food in the temple let's get going." Naruto started walking but stopped when Korra hadn't moved from her position. Naruto walked up to Korra waving his arms in front of her to get her attention.

"Come on Korry it was just a pear"

"But it was MY pear" Korra growled out. Naruto couldn't tell if Korra said that or her stomach.

"Just let it go I'll get you a new one" Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder to ensure her only for Korra to grab Naruto by the collar of his jacket and the waist of his pants lifting him off the ground as well.

"KORRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto yelled out.

Korra started to spin around and around picking up momentum as she did. Naruto yelling in fear as he was starting to get dizzy, Korra gave out a primal roar of fury.

Korra threw the orange ninja has hard as she could sending him spinning in motion just like the pear had beforehand.

The lemur hadn't been that far along in the sky gliding at a leisurely pace not noticing the projectile approaching him before it was too late.

Naruto managed to lift his arms and snatch back the pear from the lemur's tail. The lemur screeching out in surprise as he did.

"Sorry!" Naruto yelled back to the animal not noticing a temple pillar approaching him.

Korra stopped spinning and tried to keep her head straight from dizziness.

**CRASH!**

Shaking her head she pulled out a collapsible monocular from her pocket and zoomed in on her friend. Searching around she saw that Naruto had slammed into a temple spire, the front of his body imbed into the stone but his arm that was holding the pear starched out of the way and unharmed.

"Spirits! That pear better be unbruised!" Korra's eye glowed blue as she entered the Avatar State her legs turning pink under her pants and steam coming out from her cuffs as she took off like a locomotive in the direction of her pear…and friend, and the temple.

**30 Minutes Later Outside Steps of the Temple's Entrance**

Korra was in heaven as she took a bite out of the pear, the juice dripping from her lips and down her chin. She sat on one of the temple steps while enjoying her snack. Naruto sat right by her his hand placed under his chin as an air acolyte sat behind him bandaging his forehead.

Naruto kept giving his so called friend the stink eye, trying to silently get her attention. Korra eventually saw Naruto giving her that look. She ripped the remains of her pear its juice covering her hands as she passed it to Naruto who took it and started to munch on it.

"I don't get why you just won't heal that wound using your powers instead of getting that guy to wrap it up?" Korra asked.

"I did heal it" Naruto replied "I healed my crack skull and stopped my brain from swelling, this monk guys just closing the cuts on my head"

The acolyte finished patching up Naruto and bowed to the two of them as he got up, turned around, and went back into the temple.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head but not from the itchiness of his new head accessory. "I don't get it I thought they'd throw out the welcome mat and surround you with gifts?"

"They would if I told them who I was I don't need everyone freaking out and calling and telling a certain Airbending Master that I'm here." She said quietly as she slid over to Naruto. The ninja himself got up to his feet and gave himself a good stretch. "Well let's go"

"Go where exactly, like I know you said coming to Aang's old home would get me in an Airbending vibe but how?" Korra asked

"Gran Gran Katara told me there's a room full of statues of past Avatars in it, maybe if we go in there I don't know something might just click."

Korra got up as well wiping the left over juice on her arm. "It's worth a shot but can we get something to eat first."

"Ok, I wouldn't want you throwing me in any more buildings at least for a while" Naruto walked up the stairs toward the temple.

"Hey!" Korra yelled "I thought you'd back flip and land on your feet or something" the Avatar followed her friend up the stairs.

**AN HOUR LATER INSIDE THE TEMPLE-THE AVATAR ROOM **

Korra walked into the once secret room chewing on the last of her lunch swallowing the last bits of it as she entered. Naruto came after sharing a banana with the same lemur from before, parched on his shoulder.

Korra walked up to the statue of Avatar Aang looking right at the late Airbender. But whatever connection she was going to make was getting blocked out by Naruto's constant munching

"So that's Aang?" Naruto asked

"Yes" Korra retorted

"Who's that next to him?"

"That's the Avatar before him, Roku" she said remembering his face from an old painting.

"Who's that?" Naruto pointed a few Avatars over.

"I think that's Yangchen"

"Oh, what about that one" Naruto pointed up towards the Avatar's lined up in the spiral stairwell.

"That's Avatar Mushi the Fire Nation Avatar that invented Lightbending that allowed him to create invisible barriers and bursts of light blasts" Korra said sarcastically getting tired of Naruto's annoying questions.

Naruto caught on her tone "ha ha I get it I'll be quiet." Naruto shoved the rest of the banana in his mouth before breaking off a final piece to give to his little friend. He then threw the banana peel on the ground.

Korra went back to closing her eyes and concentering as nothing happened, nothing at all.

"I don't get it I thought me coming here would do something" Korra kicked the bottom of Aang's statue in anger only to quickly relies what she did and apologize to the statue even that did nothing.

"Try going into the Avatar State." Naruto suggested

"That's your answer to everything" Korra said turning her head.

"Yeah but when have I been wrong" Naruto said. Korra turned around and did her best impression of Naruto she could.

"Come on Korry It'll be fun between the two of us we can finish one bottle I bet we won't even get drunk from it" Korra moved her head from side to side as she mocked the alien.

"Hey I'm the one who got puked on you don't hear me complaining about it." Naruto said his hands on his hips.

Korra looked down and kicked the dirt under her. "I thought you said you wouldn't mention that"

"Oh yeah, well it's just us and just go into the Avatar State I promise nothing bad will happen"

Korra turned back around "All right I guess we don't have anything to lose, but just in case something happens like these statues come alive I'm using you as a human shield."

"mmm" Naruto rubbed his chin "ok deal"

Korra closed her eyes and let out a breath, her eyes reopened in an all too familiar glowing blue as did the statues of Aang, and Roku followed by all the other Avatar's as the whole room was bathed in bright blue.

"Wow that's bright" Naruto reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of golden circular framed sunglasses and placed them on his face. The lemur on his shoulders shielded his eyes with his wings but Naruto handed the little guy a pair of dark shades more of a square shape with soft edges. The lemur took the glasses and held on the temples' of the glasses in order to shield its vision.

Naruto couldn't help but ask out loud "I wonder if anyone else is noticing this."

**SAME TIME CRESCENT ISLAND FIRE TEMPLE**

A senior fire sage was sweeping the halls of the temple when suddenly a junior sage who ironically was around in his fifty's ran out of one of the temple's prayer halls and running up to the sweeping sage. "Quickly" he said waving his arms in alarm "send word to the Fire Lord, the Avatar has returned!"

The senior sage shifted his eyes side to side "ah she's not missing best to my knowledge I believe she lives in the South Pole"

"Oh" the younger sage dropped his arms "it's just that a tapestry depicting Avatar Mushi Lightbending started glowing in blue light"

The older sage just resumed sweeping "That just means she's entered the Avatar State most likely around an image or shrine of a past Avatar."

The young sage slumped for his hysteria and slowly walked back to the prayer hall.

**SAME TIME NORTHERN WATER TRIBE LIBRARY IN THE ROYAL PALACE **

Chief Unalaq, brother of Tonraq, and Korra's uncle was busy studying the latest book he had attained from a newly acquainted _friend_. The worn green book's pages had no words just pictures like a child's story book. As he turned the page and tried to analyze another illustration he was interrupted by the sound of his study's doors opening.

His fraternal twin children Desna and Eska entered the room. "Father" Desna said addressing his father and chief.

"Yes, what is it?" Unalaq had raised his children more sternly and obediently then his brother in the south raised his, he knew the twins intruding on his research it must have been something important. He moved the book on his desk giving the two of them his full attention.

"Brother and I where meditating in the Spirit Oasis when something caught our attention" Eska said picking up where her brother was heading

"And that would be?"

Desna continued "an old tablet depicting one of the past Avatar's imbedded in the ground nearby started glowing in blue light"

"We immediately came straight to you to report this phenomena, what does it mean Father?" Eska asked.

Unalaq chuckled at his children's worry "It is nothing most likely your dear cousin Korra has achieved entering the Avatar State, if anything it means good news for us on the day Harmonic Convergence approaches"

"I see then forgive our intrusion" Desna and Eska bowed again as the exited the room closing the door behind them.

The Northern Water Tribe Chief looked back at the opened book that sat at his table giving it a scoff before picking up another book.

The open book depicted a picture of Avatar Wan in a forest right next to another young man with short spiky brown hair a white head band wrapped around his forehead, wearing a light colored kimono which was adorned with black magatama around the collar. Both men where bumping there fists together encasing them in blue and golden light.

**Republic City an Undisclosed Location**

Amon leader of the anti-bending revolution face of the Equalists and soon to be terrorist was behind his desk listening to another set of complaints from his recruits.

"I don't see how this is reverent to our cause" he stated in an irritated voice.

On the other side he addressed three of his slandered Equalists officers decked full in there chi blocking uniforms.

"We're just asking if we can lose the masks, or at least change them." The Equalists sitting in the middle asked.

"Yeah" the Equalists on the right said "These masks freak everyone out, last night I saved a woman who got jumped by two Agni Kia's. When I defeated the gangsters and tried to help her up she thought I was a pervert in a gimp suit."

"What's a gimp suit?" the Equalist to the left asked

"It's a bondage suit is used in BDSM to objectify the wearer, or gimp, and reduce him or her to the status of a sexual toy, rather than a sexual partner." Lieutenant Amon's right hand man said as he leaned on the side of a wall. Everyone looked right at him as he explained.

"Ahhhh right, you" Amon said pointing at the Equalist on the right "How did you know it was your uniform that frightened the woman you saved and not the ordeal she went through."

"Because she called me a gimp suit wearing pervert, right before kicking me in the balls."

The Equalist sitting in the middle placed his hand on his fellow officer's shoulder as Righty just looked down at his still aching man bit's

"That would explain why you crabbed walked in here." Amon said "None the less if there aren't anymore.."

"Actually sir" Lieutenant said raising his hand to get his leaders attention "if we're on the subject can you think about at least changing their masks I'm the only one in the front lines whose uniform has an open mouth hole, half the time I can't tell if they're making faces at me" he pulled out one of his shock sticks as he pointed at the officers sitting on the chairs.

"You know he's not completely wrong on that subject" Lefty said.

"look I'll give thought in to it but right now we have pressing matter Councilmen Tenzin has just returned from the South Pole I need to know if he has brought the Avatar with him or not."

"We found that out before we came here" Center said "he didn't bring her so there's nothing to worry about"

Just then one of Amon's paper weights started glowing bright blue.

The revolutionary leader picked it up the little statue of Avatar Aang as a child they sold as a souvenir for tourist.

"Wow I didn't know those things could glowed" Righty said

"They don't" Amon said not turning to answer.

"What does it mean sir" Lieutenant asked as he placed his shock stick in his backpack.

"It means there is something to worry about" Amon said quietly crushing the figure in his hands in anger.

Right and Left both smacked Center upside the head "wait ago you totally just jinx us, you ass"

"I guess this isn't a good time to bring up my cost of living raise" Center said rubbing his head.

"Wait a minute" Lieutenant said getting everyone's attention "you guys get paid?"

**Back to Naruto and Korra **

Korra exited out of the Avatar State, swaying a little as she did. The glowing of the statues died out as well.

"You ok?" Naruto asked as he ran toward her side. Korra shook her head

"Yeah I'm fine, wait where'd you get those from?" Korra pointed towards Naruto's glasses.

"Oh my cool guy shades, they're pretty awesome aren't they" Naruto adjusted his specs a bit. "I won them in a card game"

"Where're mine?" Korra asked.

"Oh he's wearing them" Naruto moved his shoulder as he addressed the lemur who was chewing the ear piece of the shades he was holding.

"I want the ones your wearing" Korra demanded

"What no way! it goes with my hair" Naruto slicked his hair back as to emphasize his point but Korra just reached her hands out and took them off Naruto's face.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled as Korra put on the yellowish gold tinted glasses "I guess these are cool gal glasses now" she said smugly.

Naruto just grumbled as he placed his hand up to the lemur who stopped chewing the glasses and handed them to Naruto, who tried to save face by placing the dark shades on ignoring the glob of drool dripping down his ear.

"What In the name of the spirits is going on here" the Abbot of the temple Shung said entering the room in a hurry. "all the artifacts containing the visage of the avatar's started glowing" the Abbot didn't see the banana peel on the floor as he slipped on it, only to back flip in the air and land crouching on his feet, catching the peal as it went up in the air a little as he did.

Naruto and Korra clapped a little as did the lemur at the abbot's gymnastic skills.

"Oh thank you" Shung said as he bowed at their applause. "But back to the matter at hand what has happened?"

"Oh well…it was glowing bright blue in here as well" Naruto said

"Yeah that's why where wearing these protective eye wear" Korra continued lifting the temple of her shades before placing them back down."

"Oh I see, but this has never happened before to the best of my knowledge the Avatar must have entered the Avatar state." Shung said

"Yeah that must be it" Korra said Naruto shaking his head up and down in agreement.

"Well I suppose that's good news for the two of you this would be an excellent segment in your school report on the temple."

"Yup we're going to get full marks on this assignment, and to think Korra you wanted do an in-depth study on the history on the Western Air Temple." Naruto slyly retorted.

"Ok you were right we better head back home so we can get started then." Korra started to hoof it out of the statue room passing Shung who yelled back "Are you two sure you could always stay the night if you'd like to analyze the snoring patterns of the sky bison we raise here."

"That sounds like fun but I think he have enough" Naruto said back as he followed Korra out of the temple. Only to stick his head back in "is it ok if I bring this little guy back with me I think he'll be good for the oral segment of our assignment." Naruto said holding the ring tailed flying lemur by placing his hands on the lemur's torso.

"Ah, yes if you two have become attached then you're more than welcome to…."

"Thanks!" Naruto yelled back already gone.

**A Week Later A Bar Build Right by The Wulong Forest**

The Roosted Phoenix wasn't exactly a five star establishment it was for a lack of a better term a dive bar. The usual customers consisted of low lives and run of the mill travelers along with one or two tourists hoping to see the sight of where Avatar Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai. That was the bars original intention to be a hot spot for tourism that's what Yonten the owner of the Roosted Phoenix had hoped. But sadly after thirty years of business the giant round belly, but muscular shaggy hair and bearded man had accepted that his establishment was not for the hoity totty crowed. So it came to a surprise to him when two weird looking kids had entered his bar.

Yonten tried to not pay any attention to them but as he cleaned another glass behind his wet bar he couldn't help but give the two a side glance ever once in a while. The girl who was dressed like a member of the Water Tribe sat on one of his bar stools resting her arm on the counter while holding a glass taking sips of her drink with the other. The boy on the other hand was like nothing he'd ever seen before he sat right behind the girl their backs facing each other enjoying a bowl of noodles while eating on one of the small round dining tables. Yonten just couldn't guess what possessed the kid to dye his hair yellow like that for, if he was looking for attention Yonten was pretty sure people all the way in The Fire Nation could have seen him. But the thing that made both of the teens an oddity despite everything else where the tinted glasses they wore the girl wearing a circler pair of golden tinted ones and the boy wearing darker more square shaped ones, why where they wearing them in doors for?

Yonten's musings were interrupted by the sound of his saloon swinging doors opening. It was going to be one of those days, he'd hoped I'd be one of his regulars but instead he was greeted by another oddity. An old man who looked as if he'd been born _before_ the Hundred Year War entered the bar. He was hunched over dressed in a white lab coat, a grey colored shirt and a pair of grey pajamas and on top of everything else he had on a biggest pair of bottle glasses Yonten had ever seen if anything it looked like someone literally got two glass bottles welded them together and placed them on the old bald man's head.

"Hello bar keep!" the old man said addressing Yonten "I would like a bowl of mashed seas prunes" he said banging his fist on the counter only to draw his hand back and rubbed it in pain.

"Ah, sure just one sec old timer" Yonten said bending over and started to mash a few sea prunes he kept in a glass jar on the bar.

The old man took a seat next to the Water Tribe girl his leg joints creaking as he did, he placed his hands on the counter drumming his fingers and the placing them together.

"Here you go" Yonten said sliding the prunes over to the living fossil. The old man reached into his mouth and pulled out his false teeth placing them on the counter, the Water Tribe girl paid the old man no mind even if a sliver of drool still connected from the old man's mouth to his denture's resetting on the counter. Yonten himself wasn't to upset at the display of poor hygiene himself one of the benefits of operating an establishment so far out of any town was no health inspectors.

The old man started eating his prunes in a slow easy pace in no indications he was in a hurry. Yonten went back to cleaning a glass more as a bartender's habit then actually cleaning it.

"So, old timer what brings you all the way out here" Yonten asked trying to make conversation the two teens weren't much for talking.

The old man put down his spoon and stopped eating "I'm glad you asked I am the Professor!" the old man said in a loud excited voice.

"Ah a Professor in what" the Water Tribe girl asked speaking up for the first time since ordering.

"….I don't remember" the old man said sadly shaking his head and looking on the ground. "any who" he pulled a one 180 lifting his head up in good spirits " I was in the middle of doing an annual environmental survey on the Wulong Forest for the United Republic like I do every year, mostly I just report that the forest is growing very slowly in vegetation when really after 70 years it still looks like a burned down crap fest filled with the stench of a rich smoky flavor platypus bear."

"uh- hu" Yonten had to agree the crazy Fire Lord had done a number on the forest if anything the charcoal business went into a boom in success in the first few months before Avatar Aang stopped the people who were harvesting a few of the healthy trees and not letting the old ones decomposes properly.

"But" the old man slammed is open hands on the table getting the bar keeps attention. "Just over an hour ago something amazing happened the whole forest grew back to life! Just like my ear hair does only a few hours after I shave it off!"

"It grew back? What do you mean it grew back a forest just doesn't just grow back Professor" Yonten said disbelieving at the old man's clam.

"But it's true normally I can just examine one tree say it's crap and go back to my lab making additions to my latest doomsday machine or clipping coupons, but today I actually had to do botanist work which really eats up a lot of time, precious time that I don't have a lot of these days." The Professor said sadly to the last part. "Mostly because of all the coupon clipping I do Republic City really has a lot of good deals on old man pajamas." The Professor stretched out his waist band and let it snap back in place the emphasize his point.

"Sorry I don't believe you" Yonten said quietly.

"But it's true I got theses half off just last week!" the Professor interjected as he adjusted his glasses.

"No you crazy old coot, I may not be some fancy big city Professor but I know when Ozai burned down this forest he made sure nothing would ever grow here in this area ever again."

"Oh well it looks like you're not an any big hurry here go outside and see for yourself" the Professor said

"Look I'm not wasting my time going.." but Yonten was caught off guard when the Professor interrupted him by getting off the stool doing a gig where he was flapping his arms like a bird and making chicken noises.

"ALRIGHT FINE I"LL GO BUT WHEN I GET BACK HERE YOU BETTER BE OUT OF HERE!" Yonten marched right toward the part of his bar counter that lifted up letting exit it and walked out through his swinging doors.

"That young man was in a hurry, I wonder where he went" the Professor asked out loud grabbing his bowl of mushed seas prunes from the bar counter and placing them in his hands as he ate them facing the door.

"I think he didn't like you making fun of him and called him a chicken" the yellow haired boy said while slurping the last of his noodles.

"I did wha?" the old man asked looking around he seemed confused "how did I get here?" he looked down in his hands "oh good news everyone I seem to have found a bowl of sea prunes right here in my hands." The old man put the bowl to his face and slurped the rest down.

**Out Side the Barn **

Yonten's bar was right next to the entrance of the forest and right by the coast line, he was surprised when he saw that the once burned down forest had somehow grown back to the glory that it once held before the day of Sozin's Comet..

"That crazy old man was right" Yonten rubbed his eyes in disbelief "ah ha the tourist will be lining up for this, this is going to bring in customers from all over the world this just might be my lucky day!"

What's the old saying be careful what you wish for?.

"This is the place boss I saw them go in here!" Yonten turned around and saw a scrawny looking kid around the same age as the ones inside dressed like a citizen of the Earth Kingdom with red tribal paint all over his face point at the bar and not far behind a convoy of vehicles followed him. Not one looked like a regular jeep or Satomobile but heavily modified ones all mounted with blades, metal shielding, cable launchers and what looked like very big cannons. The drivers and riders all exited their vehicles all dressed like they were from the Earth Kingdom but whit a few shades of reds here and there but all wearing random pieces of war armor as well. As the last of the men exited it look like a mob of forty maybe forty five all wearing the same red tribal marks carrying weapons of all sorts while some who didn't might have been benders.

Yonton 's memory clicked and recognized there face markings they were all members of the Viper Hogs a group of outlaws and degenerates who were known for pillaging villages killing all men in their path selling children to the few slavers who still operated in the world, and the things they did to women….Yonten only hoped any woman caught by these scum bags had bitten their tongues earning them swifter deaths than months of long anguishing pain that theses monster would unleashed on them.

The leader of the gang was the biggest off all of them he didn't even look human he stood maybe eight feet in height his head shaved save for the black mohawk growing on top of his head. Is body looked as if he had boulders for muscles and to top it off he cared a giant metal boomerang on his back that was just as big as he was? This man was known by many names but the one that had stuck the most was the name printed on all his gangs wanted posters that addressed him as Boss Hogg.

Boss Hogg looked at his little messenger giving him a nod as the first Viper Hog who alerted the others bowed before running into to line up behind the boss.

"Alright Boys!" Boss Hogg said addressing all his men "time to flush out some rats"

With that said all the Vipers Hogs that didn't have and weapons started to enter bending forms and bended small black rocks from satchels slung across their backpacks and pockets.

Yonten jumped out of the way and hid behind a nearby tree as the rocks sailed full speed at his bar. Like a meteor showers the bar was pelleted by the rocks penetrating the walls at break neck speed showing no signs of relief.

Boss Hogg signaled his men to stop right before taking the giant boomerang off his back spun it a few times just before throwing it with all his might. The boomerang sailed and ripped the bar horizontally in half taking apart the roof as it did. By the time Boss Hogg caught the weapon what was left of the Roosting Phoenix fell apart leaving only the inter mostly in tacked.

What caught the gang and Yonten in surprise was that fact the three occupants inside where all sitting and standing all in the exact same place showing no sign or distress or worry. The Water Tribe girl still sitting on the bar stool, the yellow haired boy still sitting at a table sipping the broth from his bowl, and the old man standing in the same place as before only to turn and look at Yonten.

"Ah ha!" the old man exploded "I told you the forest grew back Professor One young wiper snapper who owns the bar Zero" the old man then started a victory jig. Only to stop when he picked up one of the rocks the Viper hogs had pelted at them "that's strange theses black rocks seem to be hollowed out and contain blasting jelly!, oh why didn't I ever think about that" the old man then shivered and looked around "hey what happened to the walls?"

Boss Hogg laughed at the old man "hey Cook Cook" he said addressing one of his cronies sporting a big metal welding mask clade in metal body armor along with a huge armor plated back pack connected to a spray hose that had a metal nozzle and ignited light on it the opposite end . "Hey boss?' Cook Cook asked.

"Remind me not to kill that old guy he's hysterical" he laughed

"Sure boss, I'll just tenderize him a little" Cook Cook let out a spray of fuel shortly followed by a flaming stream.

Boss Hogg then turned to the other two bar customers. "All right listen up you Water Tribe Bitch" he said rudely "I know who you are we all saw what you did an hour ago, you're the Avatar aren't you?"

Korra didn't respond to his rant as she kept drinking.

"We saw you bend a whole lakes worth of water from the shores, while that yellow haired freak placed his hands on some burnt out trees and brought the forest back to life!." Neither Korra nor Naruto reacted to anything coming from the man's mouth.

"So I'm guessing that little freak some sort of spirit in human form you being the Avatar and all, your supposed to be all buddy buddy with those little monsters."

Still nothing Boss Hogg was starting to get annoyed at them he was a man that always got what he wanted and what he wanted was some respect.

"Listen up! Like the old man said those rocks we shot at ya are full of blasting jelly you move an inch in a way I don't like and my Firebending boys will blow you all kinds of dead see I figure your worth quite a bit of money. On the one hand you cooperate we take you in and put you up for ransom. The world nations will pay a king's ransom in gold to get you back safe and somewhat sound , on the other hand if we kill you we'll be remembered as the gang that took out an Avatar every cut throat and scum bag from all over would want to get a piece of our action." Boss Hogg waited but for a moment no response from anyone. "So what do you say Avatar what will it be death, or tied up for a few days smelling like piss and shit?"

Korra got up from her stool and adjusted her sunglasses bringing them in from the bridge of her nose to get closer to her face with a finger. "Just one question"

Boss Hogg rested his hand on his boomerang ready for anything.

"You" Korra pointed at Cook Cook "Last night did you and a small team from your gang raid a fishing village a short ways from here."

Boss Hogg turned to his flaming thrower wielding goon. Said goon looked at his boss asking if he should answer getting no word saying no Cook Cook walked forward a little " yeah me and some of the boys decided to have a little fun last night so what?"

"There was a girl in that village around my age had light brown hair in a braided pony tail and big round glasses, did you kill that girl and take a golden pocket watch from her corpse?" Korra asked waiting for the answer.

"wha, oh yeah I remember that chick a little mousy girl right, ha I remember cornering her in an alley I think she might have been a school teacher of something. Yeah I remember I really wanted to roast the bitch alive, see unlike most of the boys here I just don't drop my pants and fuck the life out of girl before killing them I like to roast them, flambé them a little biting big chunks out of their flesh while I'm sticking my dick in whatever orifice they have I already didn't fill up and then I kill them." Cook Cook starting laughing out loud as if he just told a joke the rest of the Viper Hogs soon followed laughing with him even Boss Hogg gave a few chuckles or two.

Korra broke the glass in her hand sending shards of it all over her hand and the floor ignoring a few pieces in bended in her skin. Naruto also slowly got up shaking a bit as he did but kept his cool best he could.

"But you didn't get to do any of those things on that girl did you?" Korra said.

Cook Cook stopped laughing under his welding mask he was sneering as he did "yeah when I cornered her the girl pulled out a pocket knife telling me to _stay back stay back_, so I told her she had two options come at me with that knife and see if she could do anything to me with it or use the knife on herself and slit her own throat. She didn't even need a second before she let the tiny piece of silver slip right into her pretty little neck she cried the whole time gagging on her own blood before she finally fell dead."

"Did you take the pocket watch from her?"

"What?"

"**I SAID DID YOU TAKE A GOLDEN POCKET WATCH FROM HER CORPSE YOU DEPRAVED DISEASED RIDDEN, DEGENERATE, PIECE OF SUB HUMAN GARBAGE!"** Korra had never yelled out like that in her whole life her throat started to get a little raspy from it.

"Yeah," Cook Cook wasn't even phased by her shouts he'd been called a lot worse "I might as well have gotten something out of it's not like I'm going to cook and rape a corpse I ain't that fucked up"

Korra did something the Firebenders of the Viper Hogs would have guessed would be the last thing she'd do in this situation she got in a firebending stance. They all shielded their eyes as even if one flame hit those jelly filled rocks it start at chain reaction and blow everything to like their boss said to the Earth Kingdom. The rest of the Gang followed the Firebenders guessing from their reaction was what she was going to do.

Korra bent her head back everyone suspecting a flame but instead got smoke. Ritch black smoke exited Korra's mouth like from a forest fire blanketing the remains of the bar.

"What the hell, how's she doing that?!" Boss asked one of the Firebenders beside him who only shrugged in response. Boss didn't like this, what was she planning? quickly deciding quickly between wealth or fame he went with the latter. "FIRE GIVE THEM EVERTHING YOU GOT!"

Not needing to be told twice all of his Firebenders sent all the fire power they had blasting the hell out of the remains of the Roosting Phoenix.

Something was wrong there was a raging fire but not a boom? "Cease fire!" do to his pondering his voice wasn't at max "I said cease fire you idiots!" he yelled out

The firebending stopped everyone stopping and looking at each other trying to answer the question on everyone's mind, why didn't anything explode? They stopped there thinking by the sound of footsteps cracking on wood.

From the blaze Korra walked out of the fire right next to Naruto. Blue flames surrounding them shielding them form the other. They'd walked through fire, and didn't get burned. A majority of the Viper Hogs where freaking the fuck out at this display. Had they gone a step to far, was this really the one big score they should have just left alone.

"What are you idiots doing?!" Boss Hogg yelled "get them" he pointed his boomerang at two heroes.

"Naruto" Korra said alerting her friend "I'm going after Boss Hogg, you take care of the rest" Naruto nodded getting ready to perform the Shadow Clone Justu only to feel his arm being grasped by Korra "but leave Cook Cook he's mine" her glasses going down the bridge of her nose her eye glowing in the Avatar State glow.

"No problem Korry" Naruto made a mass army of shadow clones doubling the size of the whole Viper Hogg gang, as they charged right at them.

Boss Hogg threw his boomerang as hard as he could aiming it at Korra who in a split of a second ran up to the boomerang grabbing it right after it left Boss' hands.

Boss was stunned by her speed and only had a split second to move out of the way of his own weapon sailing past him only to have it graze his check sending a stem of blood out of the cut. "You bitch you're going to.." but that's all he could say as Korra punched him square in the jaw breaking it in three consecutive spots. The force knocked Boss off his feet and straight in the air only for Korra to grab the monster sized man by the legs and swing him over her shoulders slamming him face into the earth. Korra didn't stop as she still held onto Boss' legs ignoring his screams of pain and anger only for her to start swinging him around and around picking up wind and dust as the momentum rose Boss' body over Korra's head. With enough build Korra threw the gang leader into the air launching him straight into the sky shooting off like a rocket.

Korra opened her mouth a rush of steam flowing out of it like a train's steam whistle. Even after drinking as much fluid as she did the after effects of Steambending always left her dehydrated. She reached behind her back and unclipped a small canteen drinking the water inside in a hurry.

Naruto and his pack of clones where mowing down the rest of the Viper Hogs like a Combine harvesting grains. Most of the degenerates ran from fear as the Shadow Clones unleashed Rasengan after Rasengan breaking weapons, dismembering arms, and cracking skulls.

The Viper Hog's Firebending squad all started bending in harmony, getting ready to unleash a grand fire ball in unison.

"Ready!" the Commander of the Firebenders said as he stood in the middle of the line up as all the Firebenders held the giant flame in place.

"aim!" they all set their sights a group of nearby Naruto's dodging giant boulders, smashing giant boulder, and one clone who smashed his fist through a giant boulder and was running around hiting Viper Hogs in the head like a mallet "screaming hit the Asshole win a prize!"

Then everything slowed down the Commander Firebending Viper was moving his lips the word "Fire" slowly coming out of his mouth just as he noticed a small cloud of smoke appear and disappear from their feet his eye slowly peering down to see a large assortment of the black rocks filled with blasting jelly had somehow replaced the loose gravel under their feet his eyes looking back up to see a small piece of flame escaping the giant fire ball like a solar flair erupting out of the sun, and touch one of the black rocks. The look of horror on his face, as he and the rest of his men where ensnared in a brilliant flash of white light would forever be engraved in the minds of the defeated Viper Hogs bleeding slowly on the ground.

Before the fireball explosion claimed the life of anyone else or the newly revived forest Naruto ran toward it sliding on his feet to pick up speed and approach the flames before his was too late. He held out his open palm the symbol for fire as well as other seals painted on his palm glowed before swallowing and absorbing the fire into his hand.

Cook Cook was not a happy camper his men where getting slaughtered by that yellow haired freak, and the Avatar just sent Boss Hogg one of the few non Earthbenders alive who could smash boulders with just his fist straight to the moon.

Looking around he saw two grunts hiding behind one of their convoy jeeps trying to escape from the one sided battle. "Hey you two!" he yelled getting their attention.

"Sir!" the two peons said in union. Standing at attention despite everything else they had been in the gang long enough to know not to get on Cook Cook's bad side.

"Get the shoulder mounded canons!" the welding mask wearing lunatic ordered.

The two peons looked at each and then back at Cook Cook "ah sir one of those yellow and orange spirt guys just absorbed a massive amount of fire in his hand" the Peon on the right said

"Yeah and I saw that the ones that our boys did take out they just disappear in smoke when they got um" the left peon said.

Cook Cook growled in frustration "you maroons we're not here for the spirit! Use the cannons on the bitch!" Cook Cook pointed his finger that wasn't clutching on to his flame thrower hose toward Korra who was a far cry away from them still dousing herself with water.

"Right away sir" the grunts raced into the poorly armor plated jeep and produced two identical cannons each with its own shoulder bracer. The goons carful and diligently poured the appropriate amount of exploding powder along with mounting a cannon ball in to each of their respected cannons.

Cook Cook shifted from watching Korra's movements to see the two grunts getting their cannons ready and steadying themselves.

"Alright…..Fire!" Cook Cook ordered just as the goons pulled their canons rip cords setting off a chain reaction of shoot two cannons straight at Korra.

Korra had cooled the side effects of Steambending finally wearing off, she and Naruto should have named it Boilbending form it's effects as she pulled to collar of her shirt airing herself a little, her back toward the approaching cannon balls.

Cook Cook could almost taste the exotic flavor of pure Water Tribe fleash as he salivated at the Avatar's appending doom.

Korra pored the contents of her canteen on the ground getting the ground nice and wet just before bending the earth into a soft mud pit just as a shiny object caught the corner of her eye. She reached her arm forward and let her feet sink a little bracing herself as she caught Boss Hogg's giant boomerang in her hands . She spun around and swatted the cannon balls in the nick of time sending them back to their owners.

Cook Cook couldn't move, how did she do that? How did she know the Boss' boomerang would come back seconds before the cannons would retch her ? The monster was so lost in thought of how something the Viper Hogs had done half a dozen time become such a big fuck up, that he didn't hear the two grunts behind him yell and scream for his attention. He didn't see them run past him, he didn't smell the familiar scent of fire as the cannons struck the armor plated jeep bursting it into flames, and he didn't feel as a flaming piece of shrapnel lodge it's self into his fuel tank back pack leaking out a alarming amount of oil right before blasting him forward propelling him towards Korra.

Korra placed the boomerang down on the ground and watched as Cook Cook sailed from the explosion and land face first into the mud pit she made. If it weren't for his metal armor he would have been roasted alive but due to the fact he had to wear his armor with a bare backside to ease weight from his flamethrower his whole back was burnt to a crisp.

The psycho path tried to lift his head off the ground grunting out in pain as he rose inch by inch only for Korra's boot to slam down on the back of his head breaking his nose and loosening a few of his teeth from the force of hitting his face, to his mask, to the now solid ground. Korra walked over to Cook Cooks side and kicked him over, the outlaw screamed out in pain as his back touched the ground. She then bent down ripping his welding mask from his face, Korra back pedaled a bit as a strong stench filled her nose when Cook Cook let out a breath do to his nose currently out of order.

"so…so what now you going to give me an ironic death…huh Avatar!" he yelled out only to hack out a glob of blood that slip out from the side of his mouth. "Yeah I'm already burnt up going to feed me to the dogs ha, maybe shove a nice big something right up my ass?" he couldn't stop talking he need to keep talking everything was going dark.

"Don't think the thought hasn't crossed my mind it would be exact justice if I did to you all the horrible and twisted things you ever done to people."

"pff people, little fuzzy animals, a tire no shit I got so messed up once I actually fucked and ate a tire" he stated laughing and hacking out more blood and other fluids coming out from his mouth.

Korra slammed her foot into Cook Cook again this time right on his genitals, he screams as best as he could as form all the accumulated injuries he'd received.

"Listen up! I don't know if that explosion messed up your hearing so I'll talk loud, first hand over the pocket watch"

"Sure as soon as you go fuc..ah ah ah" Korra applied more pressure on her foot "alight, alright if you want the stupid watch you can find it up my as….Ah Ah Spirits! Alright!" Cook Cook slowly reached inside his pocket and slowly started pulling on a golden chain. Korra quickly snatched it dragging out the watch in the air and catching it with the same hand as the chain was in, she then placed it in her back pocket.

"You happy now?" Cook Cook asked in a whisper he wouldn't say it out loud but the Avatar was scaring him a lot more than his boss ever did even on his bad days.

"No" was all she said right before reeling back her fist and shooting out a fire blast form it. Whatever adrenaline Cook Cook's body had left quickly exiting his system as he could feel his heart beat like a drum as the flames just missed his head just by a fraction.

Just before an all too familiar silver knife flew and landed light next to his face he started to seethe as best as he could.

"I'm giving you a choice right now" Korra said letting her foot of his privates and lifting her self up "you can take that knife there and try to attack me with your best shot, or you can end your own life" Korra started walking off leaving Cook Cook to his devises.

"Hey! Hey!, come back here!" Cook Cook yelled out as like a turtle on its shell he tried to roll his way off his back and onto his belly. "That's it! A fucking ironic echo do to me like I did to that girl, it wasn't funny the first time!" he grabbed the knife as he started to crawl tears rolling down his face and blood from his mouth "Hey! BURN ME!, DROWN ME !, CRUSH ME WITH A BOULDER, I'm not going out like this" he whispered the last part his throat finally giving out. He stopped crawling as he could feel his arms failing him, everything going dark, his mind slipping, and his life ending.

Korra approached the Narutos as they tied up all the members of the once notorious Viper Hog gang anyone a bender had their arms broken all their body armor ripped off and whatever lose change they had was picked clean from their pockets.

"You alright" a Naruto asked as Korra took of her sun glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. He noticed a light tear rolling down her face only for her to wipe it off completely.

"Yeah let's just get going did you contact any one yet"

"The clone I sent ahead before he came her managed to reach a United Republic ranger station; apparently they haven't been chasing the Viper Hogs do to them not being an immediate threat."

"How are these monsters not a threat" she asked shacking in anger.

Naruto looked at her knowing the frustration on that piece of information "They've been attacking small outskirt villages not city's and they operate mobility without a hide out like nomads so it makes them unpredictable to locate, and to top it off word is they've been bribing the right people to keep their activities as rumor rather than fact."

Korra placed her glasses back on right before stomping the ground tapping all the captured men into the earth.

"would someone mind telling me" a voice said from the nearby forest belonging to Yonten "what the hell just happened" as the brawly man came out from his hiding spot addressing his two customers.

"To make it simple last night me and Korry stopped by a village to resupply our rations, only to discover that the whole town had been ran sacked, Korry nearly lost it when she saw what they did to the woman."

"Damn" was the only thing Yonton said "it's not easy when you see the fucked up side of the world for the first time. Still you rebuilt a whole forest just to let them know who you were and to flush 'em out"

"that was my idea" Korra said no turning to face Yonten or Naruto "A rising gang of wanna be warloards scumbags who want to make a name for them self would jump at a chance to take a crack at the Avatar we found a scout of theirs close from here so we made sure he'd seen me enter the Avatar State and bring in a unholy amount of water"

"And me to use my powers to bring the forest back to life" Naruto continued.

Korra looked out to the horizon taking a deep breath.

**Last Night**

Korra couldn't believe what had happened what had looked like a peaceful village had been burned and torn destroyed without remorse she saw children crying out for their mommies and daddies, mothers crying over the bodies of their dead son's and daughters who had tried to stand and fight only to fall and die, but most of all she saw the looks on the faces of a hand full of young woman crying, crying so hard that they had been screaming what they had done to deserve this. Korra watched as Naruto ran around the town healing everyone he could saving the terminal to the less severe just before transforming into a his female counter part dressed as a nun in order to get close enough to heal the traumatized women.

"Hey we found another one it's the school teacher Dao-ming " Korra heard a young man called out she and the surviving villagers followed him to an ally way to see the body of a young woman whose neck had been slit. An old grey haired baling man dressed as a doctor mad his way to the body.

"These wounds" the old doctor said addressing everyone "there self-inflicted" the group started to murmur.

"I saw it" a small voice said from behind a dumpster. Korra grabbed the dumpster and pulled it back to find a small boy crouched down holding his knees crying his eyes out.

The boy looked upright at Korra "I saw!" he cried out louder "when…when those bad people came to the village me…me and Ms. Dao-ming where playing tag we saw them coming and ran in the ally she told me to hide behind the dumpster!." He stopped talking and started crying more, Korra bend down and hugged him trying to ease him by patting his back as she tried to calm the boy.

The boy continued "that metal face man he told her to cut her neck or he was going to do bad things to her! She put the knife in her neck and wouldn't stop until she fell down! Then the man started touching her he took her watch Ms. Dao-ming's brother gave her!"

"It was Him he was the monster who burned my face!" a young woman said as she held her now healed face but the thought of the flaming thrower manic brought on a phantom sensation of pain.

Korra carried the boy over to Naruto who healed a few scratches the boy had on his knees before Korra handed the boy to one of the villagers.

"Those damn Viper Hogs why doesn't the Capital do something about it we're citizens of the United Republic we should be protected!" another villager yelled.

"Attention Everyone!" Korra yelled scaring a few of the remaining villagers "tell me everything you can about the Viper Hogs!"

**Now **

"You sure about this kid" Yonten asked as Korra and Naruto started heading down the road back to the Village, leaving a single Naruto clone behind who was talking to Yonten.

"Yeah Korry and me saw the wanted posters for these guys, you should be able to rebuild your bar with the bounty money"

"mmm still with the forest back I'm going to be reeling in the tourists although I have been wrong before the bar tender said scratching his beard.

"pish posh of course people will come every one of all nations will come to see the Wulong Forest alive and well again." The Professor said as he and another Naruto clone emerged from down a tree. With the clone caring the old man over the shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Yonten asked

"oh this yellow haired fellow's double whisked me away when that angry young lady started to blow smoke from here mouth, and hid us in that tree."

"He's been asleep this whole time I was just there so he didn't fall off a branch"

"oh" Yonten turned around and faced the shadow clone he was talking to before "so be straight with me are you the Avatar's spirit guild or something"

"No, I'm just her friend, her friend from another planet"

"…..somehow that doesn't surprise me Yonten said shaking his head the sound of an airship that belonged to the United Nation Forces started landing near the shore line as United Rangers exited out of the ship.

"What should I tell the cops" Yonten asked the clone.

"Tell them what the villager will say, what these lowlifes will say when their locked up in jail and what the Professor will say to all his old friends and the Republic City Council when he turns in his environmental report"

"And that would be?"

Naruto's shadow clone dissevered as did the one by the Professor.

"What am I supposed to tell them" Yonten asked the Professor still not sure of the answer.

"That the Avatar is back!" the Professor yelled out shaking his angry old man fist into the air. "And her strange space man friend, he's back too although I don't remember him being missing"

**Another undisclosed location **

In a secret lab the broken remains of Boss Hog laid on an operating table. His once mighty physique was now like an unsolved jig saw puzzle twisted limbs missing teeth his bones sticking out in random positions. The sound of footsteps approached and enter the lab.

"I thought you said I'd be invincible and stronger than anything even a Metalbender's steel cables!" he yelled out in anger addressing the new occupant in the room.

A figure in a long dark hooded shroud that covered the figures head glided over to Boss.

"Now, now it's not my fault the modifications I made to your body wouldn't hold up to one little girl" he said mockingly at his patient.

"You know very well that wasn't some girl" he hissed back

"Yes I suppose your right, Steambending to increase ones strength and speed for brief periods of time no doubt Naruto gave her the idea most likely based on Rock Lee's ability to open the Eight Gates….but any who it prepares me for next time."

"Your damn right it does" Boss said grunting as he did "I don't want a patch up I want to be bigger stronger, I want to be able to lift airships and destroy mountains!"

"Well that's a tall order I don't really feel like doing that" the Shrouded Figure said in a childish tone.

"Hey! Don't forget we had a deal ever time I came across any kids I gave them to you for your little science projects"

"yes, yes and in exchange I not only made you from nobody to nightmare, I even kept the higher authorities off your back" Hooded Figure said in a sing along voice as he sat in a wheelie swivel chair spinning and bumping himself from the operating table a counter full of chemicals and finally his intend target a supply cabinet.

"Wait? You what?" Boss asked

"Come now you honestly didn't think those petty little bribes would be enough to get the United Forces off your back did you, not after you pillaged and burned down villages, no it was a dear friend of mine high up the food chain playing down your crimes in the capitol." He reached into the cabinet and pulled out a large metal syringe. "shame that it didn't do nothing about your little gangs bounty though, oh well if the victim villages wanted to pool whatever money they had left to catch you awful scoundrels who am I to say no!" he started crackling as if he told himself a hysterical joke.

Boss Hogg shifted a bit the pain starting to get to him "just hurry up and fix me"

"Fix you" the Hood said back "Why would I want to do that when you don't hold any more value to me"

Boss Hogg stopped moving a look of dread shone on his face "wait,please"

"It's like this Hoggy, you were just an experiment one that's already proven my theory on the first patch on my little monster man serum. The only reason I even went out and collected your pathetic bag of bones was because I didn't need some curious little coroner picking you apart and finding my little secrets hidden in you."

"No! you can't do this, what about the kids you still need more kids right?"

"oh that oh no I didn't need them I just used that as an excuse so you wouldn't get to nosy all I did to those little cuties was give them vitamins and routine checkups my little way of giving back."

Boss tried to get up but his body wouldn't move. "No please I can still be help full please pleaseeeeeeeeeee!" but the needle entered his neck his muscles stopped moving, his breath let out, and his eyes closed for the last time

"uhh here comes the fun part" the Hooded Figure said sarcastically as the smell of Hogg's corpse evacuating his bowls.

"Sometimes my job really does stink Number One!" Hood yelled out. A young woman whose face was hidden behind a surgical mask along with her hair under a surgical cap dressed in a closed white lab coat and doctor scrubs entered the lab.

"Yes sir" Number One asked

"Number One I order you to take care of this corpse's number two" he said giggling a bit.

"Right away sir" Number one unlocked a few latches making the operating table mobile and wheeled the corpse out of the lab.

"What a waste he was a good little pawn and better experiment" he got off his chair and walked over to a Pai Sho board on a table about to remove a playing piece when a problem occurred.

"ah ah damn Number Three ! get in here and which Pai Sho game piece is a pawn the purple flower or the little fishy with the whiskers!"

**AN: Next Time Republic City or bust…..no bust they'll be in the city. For those out there who don't play videogames Cook Cook was a charter from a game called Fallout New Vegas in the game he's pretty much the same I just killed him before I started writing so I added him in. also with the Prof was added as a messenger to the counsel to let them know that it's not a rumor that Korra is nearby but they might not believe Proff as he is a little out of it, this'll also probably the only chapter this long. **

**Apologies for spelling and grammar. **


	9. Boy not Mechanic Girl not Frugal

Naruto had been through a lot of stressful events in his life more so then any other seventeen year old on his planet or this one. The list of events could fill a phone book just addressing the big ones, learning that he was a jinchuriki, passing his Genin test, his first real mission, but none of that could even compare to what he was experiencing right now.

"Hurry up you idiot, I don't have all day!" Naruto yelled out from the window of a truck addressing the driver ahead of him.

Korra and Naruto had finally made it to Republic City, or more accurately they had half way made it across the suspension bridge that would allow them in Republic City.

As the ninja reeled his head back he let out a frustrated breath drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he moved his truck only about an inch before traffic stopped again.

He looked over his shoulder to see how Naga was doing. The polar bear dog was just laying spread out on the bed of the truck adorably scratching her back against the floor she was under. The lemur that Naruto had befriended from the Southern Air temple too was napping right on Naga's stomach. Naruto smiled his stress lessening as he watched the two animals sleep happy that they had gotten along so well even though their relations ship started off with Korra constantly telling Naga that the lemur was their friend not a snack. Naruto had wanted to name the little guy Kakashi after his teacher and friend do to the lemur's fur reminding him of the Jonin's hair. But Korra insisted on giving him a different name due to Kakashi being a weird one. Since then Naruto had called the lemur Little Guy until Korra would stop putting down his name suggestions.

Speaking of Korra, Naruto turned his head to the right were Korra was sitting in the passenger side of the truck. She had her cool gal glasses on, her fist resting on the side of her head, facing the window no doubt immersed in deep thought. Naruto peered down to Korra's lap in her other hand she held the golden pocket watch that had belonged to the late Dao-ming. Apparently the watch had belonged to her elder brother who left their small fishing village to move to Republic City to learn to be a jeweler. When Dao-ming's brother received his first paycheck he used the funds to repair an old pocket watch belonging to their late father, after which he'd send it to his sister as a testament of how much he'd learned in a short time. That's who the Ninja and the Avatar where going to see first before getting to Air Temple Island, Korra had felt the tragedy of Dao-ming's village along with her death were on the Avatar's shoulders so making the side trip to the young Jeweler and breaking the bad news was up to her.

Naruto was staring to worry about Korra ever since they had defeated the Viper Hogs the Water Tribe girl had trouble sleeping. She would trash around in her sleep, wake up in cold sweat or would bend in her sleep Naruto couldn't help but think of this morning for instance where he had woken up to the sight of a giant rock floating right one top of his head.

Naruto looked back to the road, still as slow as watching a slug racing a turtle. Naruto couldn't help but picture Saiken and Isobu both running against each other in a hundred yard dash. Even with their giant sizes the Hokage monument probably had a better chance of winning then those to slow pokes.

"Hey Korry I just had a funny thought" Naruto addressed his traveling companion who only replied in silence.

No doubt Korra was keeping her mind focused, but it was staring to get boring having no one to talk to outside the nine chakra monsters living in his head.

"Korry how long do you think it is until we get there?"

Still nothing.

"Ok Korra.." he said seriously, calling the Avatar by her real name "I know what happened a few days ago is still fresh in your head. The events that had happened to everyone in that village as well as to the other victims of those assholes was really tragic, but you can't keep mopping like that. I know this wasn't what you were expecting you thought the bad guys would be evil tyrants, evils spirits, or even natural disasters. And that the worst any of those things could do was killing someone, but there are worse things than death. What those villagers went through it'll be with them for a long time even if I heal their real wounds the scars in their hearts and minds will last longer only time can make those scars heal…..wait scars don't really heal that's scabs what do scar….they fade?"

Naruto turned to face Korra who hadn't respond she just sat there staring out the window perfectly still for the last two hours.

Wait a minute.

Naruto reached his arm over having the other still on the wheel and lifted Korra's yellow tinted sunglasses to see her eyes closed.

"You're a sleep?, how are you a sleep you were talking about racing against a sky bison, a dragon, and a flying pirate ship like forty five minutes ago!"

Korra still didn't respond while it was good that she wasn't having any nightmares it was properly be best if she was awake do to the fact that driving wasn't as fun as Naruto thought due to not only being stuck in traffic but also being the only one not allowed to nap!

Naruto placed his hand on Korra's shoulders shaking her lightly.

"Korra!" he said as he shook her, nothing.

"Korra!" he said again increasing in no only volume but shaking magnitude.

Naruto was starting to get more agitated then before as he shook her a little harder and started to move and rub his hand on her shoulder in a curricular motion.

Naruto continued doing this about to shout again only to stop when he noticed that traffic started to unbind allowing him to shift gears and start moving. Unfortunately the orange ninja didn't notice a small pot hole on the bridge. The truck bumped as Naruto ran over the pot hole not really moving anything except for his hand that had fallen off Korra's shoulder and landed on her breast. Naruto was so focused on driving that he didn't even notice this even as he stroked, rubbed and pinched Korra's ample bosom.

Korra started to stir awake the feeling of the car rocking had woken her. She started to open her eyes and was about to stretch when she felt something, something wrong. As she looked down she saw Naruto had his hand on her chest and was squeezing it. She kept quite her face starting to turn red from embarrassment as well was another feeling that came now and again every time Naruto pinched her nipple just right. Shaking her head the Avatar lifted her sun glasses up on her head so that Naruto could see the look in her eyes as she was about to make him sing soprano for the rest of his life.

"Naruto!" Korra said alerting her friend.

Naruto shifted from watching to road to look at Korra then back to the road "oh hey Korry your awake you sleep ok"

"I was until you started to get busy on me!"

"What are you talking….oh great spirit!" Naruto saw that his hand had moved down south panicking his hand twitched causing him to give Korra's mammary another squeeze making her moan in the process. Korra gasped as she let the noise out seeing a red blush make its way to Naruto who had still not let go of her.

"Naruto what the fuck!, why are you Mr. Handy all of a sudden!"

"it…it's not my fault!, I had my hand on your shoulder and was trying to shake you wake I guess when I hit a pot hole my hand must of slipped I swear!"

"Then why's your hand still on my boob!"

Naruto reeled his hand back as if he had just touched something hot, which at this point was.

"I'm sorry I was paying attention to the road I didn't notice!" he pleaded

"How could you not notice the difference between a tit and a shoulder!" she yelled ready to punch him at whatever he was going to say.

"Well your breast was really firm, like your biceps" yeah that did it. Korra ran her arm over her chest as she slapped Naruto right across the face.

**Line Break **

Naruto now supporting a red hand print mark on his face had the hood of his truck opened trying to diagnose the problem the engine was having.

After Korra had smacked Naruto he had just exited off the bridge only to crash right into a light pole. While he did stop in the nick of time to prevent damage to the piece of public property he had somehow hit the tuck in just the right way that caused it to stall and stop working. Korra had gotten out of the passenger side and walked right beside Naruto the two not talking for a bit.

"Still mad?" Naruto asked

"Yes, but not as much as before" Korra replied her eyes not leaving the sight under the trucks hood

"Still friends?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I guess it was just an accident so I'll only give you fort y percent"

"Forty percent, forty percent of what?" Naruto was answered when Korra soaked Naruto right in the arm.

"Fuck!, what was that for?"

"That's what you get for touching me like that, and not asking." Korra said as she taped her glasses causing them to fall on the bridge of her nose.

"Then what was the slap for?"

"Instinct" was Korra's only reply.

"…..wait a minute are you saying if I ask I can grope you whenever" he asked in a sly way.

Korra's face turned red "What? NO!"

Korra reeled back a fist ready to knock some teeth out only to stop when Naruto held his hands out in defiance and screamed "Just kidding!, just kidding!"

Korra put her arm down "_huff_, so what now, can you fix it."

Naruto looked at the engine not having the slightest idea on what to do "ah maybe, I think I need some tools"

Korra walked alongside the truck and made her way to the bed. She unlatched the back waking Naga and the lemur up in the process. Naga walked over the edge of the bed and jumped off shifting the trucks weight as she did. The Polar dog greeted her friend with a lick to the face, Korra respond by scratching her behind the ears. Korra then reached over to find the object she was originally looking for a tool box. Making her way back to Naruto she handed the box to Naruto.

"There should be something in here that can help, right?" Korra asked leaning in about ready to micromanage. Naruto set the tool box down and opened it picking up a hammer as his first choice. "Yup I think because we hit something it made the engine stop working so if I it with this hammer in the opposite direction the truck might get fixed by it" he smiled as he explained his plan.

"That just might work" Korra agreed she too having no knowledge on Satomobile repair. She then looked to her four legged friend who was drooling a bit Korra turned and saw a street vendor nearby no doubt selling something that Naga's badass animal nose was detecting. "Listen you work on the truck I'm going to go feed Naga and get something for use too, can I have your wallet."

Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out one of the few things he owed that originated form his planet his precious green frog wallet which he called Foggy. Naruto handed Korra the fat looking man purse. "Ok here but don't spend all of it we need that money for our food later" he said not looking away from his current task.

Korra clicked her tongue to her teeth in annoyance "I won't I'll have you know I've gotten a lot better at handling money"

Naruto turned and gave her a dead pan look "really"

**Five Days Ago Ember Island**

Naruto and Korra sat in a theater in the front row watching what could only be described as a total train wreck. The Boy in the Iceberg without a doubt was the worst play of all time.

"I'm the Avatar, silly, here to spread joy and fun!" The young actress playing Avatar Aang said just before getting hocked to a wire cable and started dancing around in the sky.

"I thought Aang was a boy" Naruto asked his face was at its frowning limit on how much this play was upsetting him, and he wasn't even in it!

"He was" Korra said her face just as frowning and upset as Naruto's due to watching the Ember Island Player making a mockery of one of her past lives.

"Then why does he have bigger boobs then you." Korra's response was bending hot water from her water cup to his crotch.

**Back to Now**

"It took an hour for the feeling in my balls to comeback" Naruto shaking his head to scratch that experience out.

Korra just folded her arms "ok that just proves that I'm bad at picking plays, not at financial situations."

"Oh how about this"

**Four days Ago **

Naruto's face was in shock as Korra's face was in awe at what she had just bought. A giant metal Fire Nation catapult from the final decade of The Hundred Year War.

"Can you believe it" she said as she stroked the mighty machine "they only had enough space for two of these things in the weapons exhibit in the Fire Nation History Museum so they practically gave it away."

"Yeah how much exactly is the giving it away price?"

"well the guy at the museum asked me how much money do you have, and I said 10,000 yuans so guess how much he said it was" Korra asked obvious of her lack of business savvy.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and guess 9,500 yuans" Naruto answered

Korra blinked "wow your right"

Naruto was slightly relieved "really then we still have 500 yuans left that's not so bad I might be able gamble some more money then"

"Actually I paid the 9,500 for the catapult the firing boulders ate up the other 500 yuans"

Naruto slapped his hand over his face and let out a big grown

**Now Again**

"Ok, ok I might have blundered before but I'm totally up to code on that art of wheeling and dealing." She had the look of confidence that could not look any more prideful

"Korra you spent 500 yuans on giant rocks, your part Earthbender you could have made those rocks" Naruto yelled still angry at her purchases.

"No I couldn't! Those where special aerodynamically built boulders only found in an extinct mountain."

Naruto just stared at her not saying anything as he just kept looking without even blinking.

"Oh come on it was my first time buying something, I bet the first time you had money you bought something stupid.

"The first time I ever bought something was when I paid for my heating bill for the month right before I dropped off my first rent check…I was six"

Korra had no retort except for this "oh yeah well heats over rated"

"You live in the South Pole, even if you can Firebend I'd think to you it be more of a necessity."

Korra said nothing as she adjust her glasses and pulled on Naga's reins just before walking over to the nearby food stand. With no more distractions Naruto went back to hitting the engine with his hammer. The ninja was so into his poor ass repairs that he didn't hear the sound of a scooter drive past him and park a few feet away.

**Line Break **

Asami Sato was having an uneventful day, ever since she'd graduated from the University of Republic City receiving two masters degrees in Industrial and Mechanical Engineering she'd been rather bored. Her father Hiroshi Sato the genius behind the Satomobile as well as other innovative inventions had offered her a place in Future Industries but she declined. She did have aspirations of taking over the company the day her father retired which from the looks of his health and gusto wasn't looking like any time soon. She just couldn't picture herself stuck in some corner office doing something as repetitive as administration work or even something like marketing or human resources. She was a mechanic at heart just like her father was an inverter; she wanted to be right in the stomach of the company making new vehicles or even new forms of transportation. But her father never really felt comfortable about her doing any work that required her to get her hands dirty or even near dangerous machinery. So it came quite a shock to him when he discovered her major in school, it was more awkward when found out about it at the graduation ceremony when the dean of the university gave Asami her diploma right before listing off her major and her honors.

So she spent most of her days at home in her garage making modifications to her Satomobile and scooter. Or driving through town, chatting up with college friends, visiting her favorite shops clothing and hardware store, and just enjoying the scenery around the city parks.

But today was going to be different than most of a sign of that being true was the fact that as she was heading down the street that connected to the Koyashi Bridge she saw what looked like a yellow haired boy hitting a hammer against a truck's engine.

Asami pulled her scooter over and tuned off the engine. As she popped out the kick stand as she started to walk up to the boy taking her helmet of and lowering her goggles shaking her silky ebony hair agains her lovely ivory skin as she did.

"Excuse me what are you doing" she asked curious to know if he was joking around or really using a hammer fix an engine.

The boy turned around facing her giving Asami a closer look of his face. His hair didn't seem dyed do to his eyebrows being the same color or at least he wasn't one of those weirdoes that dyes their brows. Sky blue eyes and a kind face that on closer inspection Asami could see birth marks on the sides of his cheeks that gave of the impression of whiskers. As she walked a little closer she also noticed the boy was a few inches shorter then she was, he could be around her age or not it was hard to tell.

"Oh hi how's it going" the boy said smiling a bit. And raising his hand half way as a greeting "I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with my truck" he said shifting his body to point to the defective vehicle.

"Would you mind if I take a look" she asked half expecting him to turn down her assistance due to male pride. "I'm a top-notch mechanic, if I do say so myself" ok the last part was a little braggy.

The boys eyes widened as well as sparkled in happiness "Really!, sure go ahead you'd be helping me an awful lot" he flipped the hammer over the handle pointing towards her.

Asami walked over to the boy taking the hammer off his hands and handed him her helmet to hold. She then placed the hammer on a toolbox that sat on top of the engine. "Just to let you know for future reference a hammer's not an ideal chose for Satomobile repair" she said as she began inspecting the trucks problem.

The boy scratched his head in embarrassment "oh I don't really know anything about Satomobiles,I just know how to drive them barely and how to refuel them."

"I take it you're not form around here" she asked making conversation as she worked

"Yeah me and my friend Korry came here from the South Pole"

"The South Pole?" Asami did a double take on the boy trying not to giggle due to the boy wearing her helmet instead of just holding it "I don't want to seem rude but you don't look like a member of the Water Tribe" Asami bit her bottom lip was she stepping boundaries she literally just met this guy she didn't even know his name!

"Oh I'm an honorary member of the Water Tribe I'm actually from Village Hidden within the Leaves" the boy said.

"That sound like a village from the Earth Kingdom"

"Does it? Well it's not there" the boy smiled slyly. Asami couldn't help smiling back so he wanted to play the guessing came did he.

"Alright" Asami said while reaching over for a wrench "is this hidden village of yours in the Fire Nation?"

"Nope" the boy said hands behind his head cheeky as ever

"mmm not in the Fire Nation, or Earth Kingdom, alright it's one of the United Nation Villages" ha so much for that.

"Not even close" ok know this was starting to get less fun but more intriguing.

"I got it!" Asami lifted her head up and used the wrench she was holding as a pointer aimed straight at him. "Your actually a spirit in human form, ah that also explains your yellow hair and adorable cheeck marks"

The boy only shock his head "why does everybody think I'm a spirit no I'm not from the….wait you think my birthmarks are adorable" he lightly touched his right cheek as he blushed slightly.

"Yeah" Asami set the wrench down and stroked the boy's face lightly brushing her thumbs up and down his whisker marks.

The boy blushed more as he started to close his eye the sensation of a girls hand touching him there was almost intoxicating. If someone where to look down they could swear they saw his foot moving up and down like a thumping rabbit's.

Asami quickly stopped realizing she might have taken things to far only to gasp slightly in embarrassment. When she had been rummaging around the engine grease had coated her fingers as it know did the boy's face.

The boy looked at Asami's fingesr and then touched his cheeck, just before walking over to the truck's door frame most likely to look at his face through a mirror. A second later he was back Asami expecting him to be made had to place her hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing as the boy had used the grease to draw a pair of glasses on his face and highlight his cheek marks.

As Asami stoped the last of her giggles she removed her hand only to notice that it was still covered in grease and she most likely got some on her mouth. She ran over to the other side of the truck and came back a second latter sporting a stylish goatee.

The boy laughed harder than she did as she started making faces going along with her new facial hair.

**Line Break **

Korra knew this was going to be the last time Naruto ever entrusted her with money ever again. Korra had her head down as she walked alongside her so called best friend Naga. Apparently the polar bear dog was more hungry then she thought, the second they got to the food stand the lovable pup started attacking all of food the vendors wears. From the fried fish to the smoked boar-q-pine to everything in between, Korra learned a very important lesson today never travel to a store with a really hunger polar bear dog and two never try to win an _I told you so_ argument/sort of contest with a guy who had a long streak of winning _I told you so_. Korra held out the now empty frog wallet switching between sighing and looking angry at Naga who just panted and lightly licked the side of her face every time the Avatar looked angry at her.

Oh Korra couldn't stay made at that face she pocketed the frog wallet as she nuzzled her face to Naga's accepting the animals apology hopefully her ninja friend would be just as forgiving to her as well.

Korra turned back around to see Naruto his back towards her leaning over the engine of the truck as well as another person wearing a combination of black and red pants and jacket and by the looks of that frame a girl person!

Korra held Naga's reins tighter as she approached the unsuspecting two. Both of them so leaned over Korra could see their behinds, her eyes drifting towards the girl's firm bottom caused Korra to stop. She turned her head down and examined her own backside than the girls than went back to examine her's again comparing them.

"Hey Korry!" the Water Tribe girl spun around and nearly fell as her dumb nickname got called out looking around embarrassingly she saw that Naruto and the girl had turned and faced her…with Naruto wearing a helmet and grease all over both of their faces in a comedic manner.

"Sami these are the friends I was talking about" Naruto gusted over to Korra and Naga.

_Sami _**as** Naruto called her walked over to Korra and pulled out her hand "oh so you must be Korry, Naruto's been telling me so much about you, like how you created Steambending" she said while smiled politely.

Not wanting to be rude Korra shook the girl's hand "ah yeah well Naruto's actually the one who helped me invent it" as Korra pulled her hand back she noticed it was covered in grease. Sami took a step back and looked as if she was about to apologize when Korra rubbed her fingers together and drew on her face as well using her index finger and thumb she drew herself a curly mustache.

First Naruto started laughing, then Sami, then Korra joined in all three teen slowly holding their sides as pass byer and lookie loos just stared at them thinking grease face paints not that funny, but a hand full of people chuckled at the three.

Korra stopped laughing first as she adjusted herself "actually my names Korra, I can guess that your real name's something other than Sami."

"So I'm not the only one who Naruto gives little nicknames to am I" Sami asked looking over to the orange ninja

"Well I only give nicknames to people I like" Naruto rebuttaled Sami giggled again slightly before addressing Korra.

"Actually my names Asami, Asami Sato"

"Did you say Sato as in Satomobile?" Korra asked

"That's right!" Naruto said excitingly as he walked over to Asami "she invented the Satomobile and is in charge of Future Industries!"

Asami sighed lightly "I told you Naruto Satomobiles are named after my dad he's the head of the company I'm just a tech savvy young woman"

"Yeah but you're a really smart tech savvy young woman, I bet someday you're going to invent an even better Satomobile then your old man could ever dream of."

Asami smiled tentatively at Naruto her ruby libs smirking a bit "you know I can't tell if your flirting with me or being sincere"

"Trust me he's being sincere when it comes to flirting he's as subtle as snow storm in the Fire Nation."

Korra and Asami giggled at Naruto's expense, he just rolled his eyes and went back to facing the engine.

"So tell me straight Sami do you think this truck will start again?" Asami stopped giggling and went back to what she was telling Naruto before Korra arrived "well you see the original problem was just that your spark plug unhooked itself when you bumped into that light post" Naruto nodded his head as she continued "I managed to set that back in correctly but I noticed that your carburetor is on its last leg"

Naruto folded his arms "I guess that's to be expected when those villagers wanted to thank us this was the only truck they could part with as a reward, and I didn't want to seem ungrateful for their thanks" Naruto rubbed his hand on the vehicles side. "Oh well it got us this far I guess we can ride Naga to Air Temple Island, or charted a rental Satomobile"

"Uh that might be a problem, we might not be able to afford that" Korra said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. Naruto just frowned and shook his head "I knew it you spent all the money I gave you didn't ya"

"Yeah well it's not my fault! Naga was the one who ate everything the vendor lady had!" Korra yelled pointing an accusing finger to her spiritual companion.

Naga looked down sadly as she raised a paw and covered her face, only making Naruto and Asami awe at her adorableness. Naruto turned his head to face Korra who tried to do the same thing with her hand failing as Naruto still looked disappointed right before both his and Korra's stomachs started to growl.

"Damn it Korry I was going to use that money to buy food for use too remember, now where going to have to wait until we get to Ari Temple Island only this time it's going to take longer than an hour and I don't have a pear we can eat in the meantime."

"Well if you two would like I could treat you guys to lunch" Asami suggested

"You don't have to do that" Korra said sincerely

"Yeah you already helped me with the truck you don't have to trouble yourself with us" Naruto added.

"It's no trouble" Asami assured them "how about this while we're eating the two of you could talk about all your adventures together, I mean it's not every day you get to have lunch with the Avatar and a real live alien from a different planet"

Korra's head whipped at Naruto "you told her I was the Avatar, and that you're not from this planet!"

Naruto shrugged "she guessed, I told you she's really smart"

**AN sorry for grammar and spelling/ read and review thank you **


	10. Girl is Cool but Boy is Hot

**AN: I don't own Naruto or Korra if I did not only would I make a crossover series I'd have all the characters dance and bend at the same time Like how in opening for the show Blossom the main characters dance around ….yeah I watch Blossom so what Don't look at me !**

**A While Ago in a Galaxy Not So Far Way **

There is an old saying hero's are remembered but legends never die. Unfortunately that old saying was beginning to sound like a curse rather than an inspirational quote.

In a desolated desert with dried mountain ranges the Third Raikage had defeated the combined wind techniques of the Wind Release Team a sub group of the Fourth Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces.

"Is that all this generation has to offer is their none of you who can challenge me" the giant resurrected corpse said as an ironic wind blew letting the former ninja's white hair sway wildly.

"He truly earned the title of Kage didn't he" a random generic Sand ninja said panting and lowering his battle fan.

"Commander Temari we all used our strongest combination jutsus and yet we cannot stop this great thunder beast."

Temari did not falter under the impending doom of the Raikage slowly crossing the distance between him and the squad." Don't worry it is said that in times of great peril a hero will immerge a hero so great that not even a legend such as a Kage can stand up to."

"A hero! But Commander what hero could possibly help us in this time of need" another female ninja said.

"Why don't you just leave him to me!" a loud and sexy voice boomed from the heavens followed right by a shining golden light touching down between the squad and the third Raikage.

"Who is that mysterious golden stranger" another random female ninja said. "That golden aurora that shrouds him is so bright and beautiful my mortal eyes can't take the magnitude of its magnificents.

"Ha ha ha you naïve youngster" Temari said shaking her head in disappointment. Please tell me your joking; you do not know who that ninja is. He is the man who defeated my younger brother the Kazekage in one on one combat so many years ago"

The whole squad sucked in a breath in awe "do you mean, can the rumors be true the ninja who saved our beloved Kazekage from Akatsuki" a generic ninja said

"The man who defeated all odds and managed to defeated the dreaded leader of Akatsuki the mighty Pain" another girl said.

"The same man who pleated with the current Raikage bowing his head to the powerful leader to spare his jerk friends life"

"The same man who from horizon to horizon that's known as the hero of the Hidden Leaf!"

"Yes it is I the future orange Hokage Naruto Uzumaki!" the golden warrior said causing all of Division Four to cheer in pre victory.

"Ha yes the legendary bad ass himself" the Raikage said stroking his hairy chin "your reputation is quite legendary young Uzumaki but even you cannot kill that which is not dead."

Naruto gave out a laugh of his own "you underestimate me Raikage that will be your down fall for you see I'm not going to defeat you." He said pointing at the zombie man. "All I have to do is slow you down and let the brave men and women of the Fourth Division seal you and have your legend rest in peace once again."

The Raikage's face weekend a bit "Truly you are the most noblest of ninja if it were in my power I would concede this battle to you form just your words. But I feel the dark hand of a four eyed nerd creeping it's way inside of me. If it were not for this hand fisting its self-inside of me making me want to place you on your knees begging for a release, I would call you a friend."

"Raikage your words not only make me feel weird due to their double entendre, but see the pain you are truly in due to the four eyed nerd controlling you I shall make your fall as quickly as possible."

Naruto ran at full speed his chakra arms making an array of Rasengan behind him. The moment the Raikage and Naruto where in fighting distance their attacks clashed. The Raikage's hell stab mowed through the Rasengans swatting them away like a flies, not suffering any damage in the process. Naruto jumped backwards as the hell stab reflected the last of the Rasengan the Raikage pulled back all his fingers except one. From that one raised finger the full force of the hell stab channeled through it like a true bolt of lightning, that finger could destroy anything and it was heading straight for towards Naruto.

Naruto calm as ever knew one technique that would save him from this battle his _Uzumaki Scan_. Naruto dispersed his chakra cloak as the undead ninja picked up speed and was closing in. The please and cries of Squad Four behind him fell to deaf ears as Naruto used his superior brain to find the weakness of the legend before him.

Naruto's eye drifted to the scar on Raikage's chest then to his glowing electric finger, chest wound, and electric finger chest wound…that's it of course!

Naruto closed his eyes as he collected the natural chakra around him. The Raikage was a breath way and that was as close as he was going to get. Naruto used his enchanted sixth sense to side step spin and evade the hell stab aimed at his head just before he created one last Rasengan that he struck at the Raikage's elbow there by causing him to redirect his attack on himself!

The unstoppable force is only matched by the unmovable object well Naruto just used the unstoppable force against its self like a snake eating its tail.

As the Raikage fell to his knees he looked up at the handsome yellow haired ninja before him "N…Naruto Uzumaki you truly are the greatest ninja who ever lived no one can defeat your coolness."

Naruto just looked down at the once most feared man in the land as he pulled out a pair of dark shades and placed them on his face "I know it's quite shocking wouldn't you say"

The Raikage just marveled at the magnificent orange beast just as the sealing team made its way over and began to restrain the defeated Kage.

"Naruto!" Temari yelled out as she ran up to him "I can't believe you defeated one of the most powerful ninja's in recorded history"

Naruto smiled slyly as he removed his glass saying only what needed being said in an awesome sexy voice "Believe it" .

**Now **

"That so did not happen, Naruto you liar"

In a laid back average restaurant Naruto was sitting at a booth table standing on top of said booth as he told his gallant and awesome story of how he defeated the Raikage. On the other side Asami and Korra sat together, Korra had a frosty drink in front of her while the mechanic had a cup of tea.

Naruto got off the table and sat back down "ok I might have stretched on one or two few details"

"a few details" Korra repeated sarcastically "last time I heard this story you said Gyuki was the one who told and helped you figure out the Raikage weak point, _Uzumaki scan_ you can't even remeber what you had for breakfast, quick what color are my eyes!" Korra yelled covering her sight with an open hand.

Naruto looked over to Asami shrugging she smiled and mouthed the word "blue".

"Your eyes are shade of ocean blue" he said confidently giving a thumbs up to his co conspirator who raised her cup of tea as a sort of your welcome toast or you to kind.

"Lucky guess Uzumaki" Korra said removing her hand.

"What can I say I'm 40 percent luck 80 percent talent and 20 percent pure genius"

"Naruto that makes up 140 percent" Asami told the ninja

"oh….." Naruto's cheeks light up a little as he scratched the back of his head "I'm going to check on Naga and the Little Guy excuse me"

The ninja bolted out of his seat and power walked out through the front door of the restaurant just as Asami and Korra giggled at his expense.

"I hope I didn't embarrass him too much" Asami said

"Don't worry about him" Korra said as she dried her eye "Naruto's a pretty tough guy he just gets like that sometimes around math problems."

Asami smiled as she stared at the tea cub in front of her "you know I'm kind of jealous"

"Oh yeah, of what?" Korra asked as she placed her lips to her straw and started the slurp her frosty beverage.

"Of you and Naruto I kind of wish I had a boyfriend as nice and mysterious as that"

Korra gaged on her drink Firebending it in her throat to melt it down "What!? Naruto's not my boyfriend!"

"He's not?" Asami said puzzled at Korra's statement.

"No we're just friends really; really good friends I'd say he's like my best friend" Korra coughed that last part out as she looked at Asami

"Oh I'm sorry" Asami's face was now as embarrassed as Naruto's was. Not too much but just the right about of red in the cheeks "It's just you two get along so well I just assumed"

"Well you assumed wrong" Korra said lifting up a spoon and picking her drink with it "Me and Naruto that's ridiculous he's too goofy and he's an alien so there's that"

Asami leaned into the table placing her elbow on the table and resting her chin on her open palm gazing at the doors Naruto left through "yeah but he looks a lot like us though the only real physical difference is his hair, that we know of it's not like we can ask him if his other physical parts are the same as the males on this planet."

Like a plague it was now Korra's turn to be embarrassd she removed the spoon in her lips to place it back in her glass cup "ah yeah well oh boy" she felt like she was Steambending as she pulled the collar of her parka and shirt swearing that some mist escaped from it.

Asami placed her hand to her mouth "did you see him.." she didn't finish her question as Korra intruded her.

"It was by accident! He's so stupid he forgot to lock a door and I only saw _it_ for a second before I slammed the door!" Korra slammed her head on the table.

Asami drummed her finger a bit before asking "so would it weird you out if I ask him out"

Korra lifted her head off the table "What like to hang out or go on a date?"

"Go on a date"

"Why?" Korra asked

"Well there are a lot of reasons first off I want to get to know him better" Asami answered

"Ok" Korra said sitting straight up again "why else"

"Like I said before he's sweet and funny, and I know it's kind of stupid but I like the way he's impressed by my mechanical skills. Most of the guys I met at college only thought of me as a pretty airhead heiress until they saw my grades then they just got intimidate by my intelligence."

Korra scrunched her face up a bit "you didn't start to tank tests and try to play down your smarts to try to get them to like you did you?"

Asami scoffed "of course not no guys ever worth hiding who you are, the right one accepts you off the bat"

"I hear that" Korra rose her glass up as did Asami with her tea cup as they toasted their individuality.

"Hey what are you guys talking about" Korra and Asami saw Naruto making his way back to the table. They lowered their drinks and nonchalantly said "nothing" in unison they looked at each other and giggled lightly.

"Girls are weird" Naruto murmured as he scratched his cheek.

"Naruto I'm glad you're here Asami wanted to ask you something." Korra placed her arms around the older girls shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Ok what's up" Naruto asked smiling as he looked Asami straight in the eyes. Asami looked back lost in his eyes her mind racing through all the story Naruto told her in the past few hours seeing all of his hardships and struggles in one moment.

"I was wondering if…..you knew what time it was" Asami took a big sip of tea with her eyes drifting away from Korra and Naruto.

"I can find out" Naruto started moving his head around trying to find a clock of some sort.

Korra lightly jabbed her elbow into Asami and shoot her a look going around the lines of what was that.

"I'll ask him later you know when where alone." Asami whispered to Korra while keeping her eyes on Naruto who was still looking around.

"Wait Korra you should know, can you tell us what time it is"

Korra smugly shook her head at Asami but her face slowly went from pride to sorrow as she pulled out a golden pocket watch remembering one of the few pit stops she was supposed to make before reaching Airbender Island.

"Yeah it's time for me to start doing my job" Korra clenched her hand tightly around the time keeper.

**Outside a Prominent Shopping District**

Asami and Naruto stood outside across the street from a jewelry store. Naruto had the Little Guy on his right shoulder and Naga nuzzling her mug against his left cheek. Asami was leaning against her scooter her helmet in her hands, both of the teens where looking at the stores window. Through the other side was a sad sight a young man with shoulder length dark hair in a white dress shirt was sitting on a stool crying every drop of water his body had in agony. Korra placed a supporting arm on his shoulder behind him not as depressed but her head down her lips moving as she was telling the young man how she came into position of the pocket watch he know cradled in his hands.

Asami let out a sigh as she looked over to Naruto now probably wasn't the right moment to ask Naruto what his evening plans where for the time being. She wanted to say something but couldn't.

"You know Korry's lucky"

Asami saw Naruto had turned his head towards her as well "she's never experienced loss she's been surrounded by people who loved her all her life, but while I'm jealous of her I'm sad as well. A friend of mine once told me that I was lucky because I lost my parents when I was only born for an hour. That I would never know the feeling of losing someone because I was alone. "

Asami looked sad for a moment before she stared to get angry "your friend sounds like a real idiot" she said keeping her voice leveled.

Naruto laughed a bit "yeah for a while he was a real asshole, but as time passed I knew what he was trying to say I lost people who I made bonds with people who I saw as my family."

"I know the feeling. Hey did I ever tell you about my mom."

**Fifteen minutes later **

Korra walked out of the jewelry store her head hung low and her hands in her pockets. She let out a sigh right before messaging the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. Looking up she smiled slightly at the sight of Asami and Naruto talking and laughing. Walking towards them she stopped in front of Naga and let her oldest friend lick her face, the polar bear dog obviously picking up on her negative vibes.

"So how'd it go?"

Korra turned to Naruto "as well as expected I guess he cried mostly and screamed a few times, I think he's going back to the village for his sister's funeral sometime this week."

Asami walked to Korra and placed a hand on her shoulder "How are you feeling?"

Korra looked around from Naga to Asami to Naruto and even the Little Guy on Naruto's shoulder smiling "I'm going to be just fine" she then shifted gears and asked "So Naruto has Asami told or asked you anything interesting while I was in there." Korra emphasis her question by moving her brows up and down.

"Yeah she did uh how did you know?"

Korra placed her arm around Asami shoulder and reeled the older girl in to her chest . "well Ms. Sato over here practically asked me for permission before asking you."

The puzzled look on Naruto's face was priceless "why would she need your permission to start her own company?"

Korra's eyes widened as her eyes trailed from Naruto to the girl she now had in a head lock. Asami on her part looked like she was shrugging her shoulder but couldn't due to her current circumstances.

"Because…..she is planning to make me her company's spokesperson."

Naruto looked like he accepted that response before turning around signaling his arm to follow him "well then come on Asami said there's a park we can cut through to get to the island faster."

Korra let Asami go and crossed her arms expecting an explanation. Asami rubbed the back of her neck as she walked over to her scooter kicking back the kick stand and started to walk with her mode of transportation Korra followed as she did by griping onto Naga's reigns and following her.

"Alright it started off with me telling him about my mom about how she was a mechanic in the shipping yard and how she was the first person to get my dad's inventions off the blue prints and into the world then Naruto started talking about his mom. Told me how she was Kurama's keeper before him and how she was this all around badass warrior. Then we somehow shifted over to talking about our dad's I mentioned my dad spending his entire adult life struggling and sacrificing his way to create one of the most profitable industry companies in the world. And Naruto mentioned how his dad was such a badass assassin that all his posted bounties said for people to flee on site!"

"Wait don't you mean attack on site?"

"That's what I thought! seriously do you know how dangerous some has to be to get military institutions to issue a warrant like that."

Korra remembered how Naruto would spend hours on how his dad became the youngest leader his village had and how he invented Naruto's Rasengan attack but never mentioned anything about being so deadly.

"It's like Naruto's old man was a walking disaster"

"Yeah" Asami said in agreement "like he was a humanoid typhoon, a walking _**natural**_ disaster but I digress. When I told Naruto that my dad started getting to get the gears of Future Industries going when he was my age so Naruto asked why I didn't try to start a company of my own."

"And that's it you're going to start a company just because Naruto suggested you should."

Asami slid a sly smile on "isn't that how he got you unlock the Avatar State."

"That's different I may not know about business but don't you have to get a lot of money and have some sort of business charts, graphs, and building permits."

Asami rose her and used her fingers to list off her points. "Well I have a savings account that my mom made me when I was born that's been increasing with interests to this day. I also have a degree in not only Mechanical Engineering but also one in Industrial Engineering which basically braches out to operations management, management science, operations research, systems engineering, management engineering, manufacturing engineering, ergonomics and human factors."

Korra just started at Asami in amazement "it's like you're the Avatar of smart bending do you really know all those things?"

Asami blushed a little "that's what Naruto said I can't believe a guy who saved an entire planet, and the girl destined to keep the balance in ours would find all that impressive."

"It is impressive you got to be the smartest people I've meet I could really learn a lot from you."

"Thank you" Asami said knowing that getting praise by the Avatar could be good small talk in the future.

Korra smiled but realized something as her face scrunched up. "Hey wait a minute I thought we were talking about you backing down from asking Naruto out, how'd we get off topic"

"See I didn't chicken out we just got side tracked a lot side track apparently. But I got to ask why are you so pushy on this whole me asking Naruto out thing."

Korra let out a breath "You know the reason Naruto's here on this planet. To find a safe home for his friends the Tailed Beasts he figured the spirit world would probably be the best place for them. Unfortunately I'm the only person who might be able to guild Naruto to there but in order for me to do so I have to be in a spiritual state of mind in other words think like an Airbender problem is I've never been able to do so that's the whole reason where in Republic City for Tenzin, Aang's only Airbending kid to teach me."

Asami lightly moved her head in understanding "so you think that's going to take you a while so you want someone to hang out with Naruto in the mean time?"

"yeah, besides it'll be could for him to breach out and meet other people from here. Because I have a feeling it's going to take a while for me to get the basics of Airbending down right before me and him can start sparring with it."

"Hey hurry up, you slow pokes!"

"Shut up Naruto where talking over here!" Korra yelled.

"About what!"

"Feminine hygiene!" Asami yelled back. Korra looked at the girl in shook before both of them started laughing as Naruto turned around and started walking faster.

**Line Break Park **

Korra and Asami rode on top of Naga, as the later had taken her friends on a short detour/ short cut through the city park. Naruto and the Little Guy followed after with the ninja walking Asami's scooter for her so that the city girl could experience riding on a majestic animal as she showed them around.

As the teens traveled down a cobbled road they stumbled upon a crowd of people gathering around a stage. On the platform was a man dressed in neutral grey clothing while wearing a hat.

The man had been ranting about the state of Republic City's decay was to be blamed on malevolent benders who used their powers to oppress non benders.

"How can you say that? Bending is the coolest thing ever!" Korra argued toward the Protester.

But before the hat wearer could retort Naruto spook up "bending's not that cool Ninjutsu is better." The ninja said nonchalantly as if answering a simple question.

Korra handed Naga's regains to Asami right before hopping off her animal friend.

"I'm sorry you want to say that again." Korra asked hands on her hips.

Naruto pulled out the scooter's kick stand and placed the Little Guy off his shoulders and on the handle bars of the machine not wanting him to get hurt if things got ugly.

"I said Ninjutsu's better than your stupid Bending." Naruto said back

"I'm sorry did you say stupid!"

"Compared to the awesome might of Ninjutsu than yeah it is!"

"Oh look at me" Korra said mockingly as she made non sensible hand gestures "I'm a ninja I'm such a warrior of the shadows that I have to shout out my attack in order for them to work."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said right before forming the transformation seal and changing into an exact duplicate of Korra. "oh hey look at me and my super cool bending" he like Korra mocked Bending by making non sensible arm and martial arts movements if anything it looked like he was just dancing around.

The crowd including the protester where shocked and stupefied by the sight of a strange yellow haired boy turning into a water tribe girl.

"Ok that's enough!" Asami maneuvered Naga to stand in the middle of the warring Bender and ninja.

"You two need to settle this civilly the last thing this park needs is a giant hole in the ground or burned inside out from an acid rain storm."

"Sami's right" Naruto said still in the appearance of Korra. "A contest one move each the one who can please this crowed wins." Naruto pointed over to the group of people who were once enticed by the Protesters words.

"Alright you're on!" Korra said in agreement "I'll go first"

Korra let out of breath right before reaching her arms out and twirling. As she twirled the grass under nether her feet and the surrounding area dried out and died instantly, for you see the water that had once sustained life in the plants had now floated in the air and gather around Korra. The Avatar stopped spinning and placed her hands together and lowered her head as if she where preying the water had encased it's self around her and froze. What was once flesh was now ice as the water tribe girl looked like an ice sculpture carved in an exact copy of her image.

The crowed broke out in murmurs and whispers startled at seeing something so dangerous and bizarre. Even the protester dropped his mega phone in shock at what the girl had done to herself.

Before someone was about to call for help something amazing happened, the girl moved!

Covered in what would later be known as ice armor so tight it was like a second skin Korra walked right up to Naruto. The sound of ice creaking and resealing could be heard as she slowly walked over to the orange ninja.

"So what do you think Naruto pretty cool don't ya think." Korra's voice echoed a bit and puffs of cold exited her mouth as she talked.

"pff I can beat that, with my first original move" Naruto confidently said as he formed the transformation seal one more time. Korra barley had time to rebuttal.

As the smoke from the transformation cleared Korra was the first to see what her friend and turned into at that moment she wished she was the only one who could.

What was once a prefect copy of Korra now stood another copy of Korra but with some major changes.

The new Korra was dressed in a sexy maid costume. Her hair free from its pony tail, reaching all the way down to the tip of her cute outfit. Said outfit showed off her ample cleavage the way down to her barely coved nipples. As did the mini skirt she/he had that relived her/his smooth curvacious legs.

When everyone else got a good look at the ninja's new form they were speechless mostly the men. The mantra "_please be 18 please be 18_" repeated in their minds hoping their prayers would be answered.

The real ice covered Korra just stood their jaw wide opened accusing finger pointing right at her scandalous counterpart.

Sexy Korra just cupped ice Korra's cheek getting her/his hand wet. With said wet hand she/he rubbed it against the top of her/his chest letting little droplets of water travel all the way down her bosom erecting her nipples in the process making them more noticeable under the thin cloth that shielded them from the outside world.

"That…..that's really a guy" one random bystandered from the crowed said his face in shock and arousal

"I know" another one said his voice as high as a kite his face sweating like bullets.

"I'm so confused!" the protester said into his megaphone fumbling it as he realized he said that out loud and into the speaking tool.

"I've finished my chores Mistress Asami….. Will there be anything else?" sexy Korra asked in a breath taking smooth as silk voice, while looking up to the tech savvy young woman.

Asami slipped and almost fell off Naga from shock and a feel a small tiny microscopic fit of jealousy at how with an adorable outfit and more sex appeal Korra was sexier then she was….but just by a little bit.

Sexy Korra laughed at Asami's reaction along with the looks he was getting by the once round group of non benders being informed on equality. His laughter died out when an ice covered karate chop bonked him on the head.

Sexy Korra turned back into Naruto; he rubbed the top of his head as Ice Korra griped him by the collar and lifted him off his feet by three inches matching the ninja with his captor's eye level. The girl was so mad that the ice that covered her whole body melted and evaporated off her in seconds.

"Naruto" she said quietly the mark of death carried out through her voice.

"y…yes" Naruto nervously smiled back.

"Don't do that ever again GOT IT!" She yelled rocking him back and forth.

"Well that settles that" Asami adjusted herself back on Naga properly and turned to address the crowd. "all right folks shows over you can go back to your rally thing."

The crowd turned back around only to see that the man in the hat who was recruiting more members of the Equaliest Party was gone.

Unbeknownst to any one said hat wearing man was running as far as his unathletic body could talk him. "Got to get back" he huffed out stopping to catch his breath "got to tell Amon …..weird yellow hair girl boy person!...other girl who can cover herself in ice…" he tried to pick up speed as he ran past a few Metalbending officers pushing past them as he yelled "don't try and oppress me you menaces!"

The two Metalbenders watched as the man stopped and placed his hands on his knees before getting back up and racing out of the park.

"This cities getting weird." The guard on the left said.

"tell me about it" the guard on the right replied "I took my kid to Aang Memorial Island a couple a days ago the second we entered the Avatar History Museum all the paintings, statues, and murals that had Avatars on them started glowing"

"Wow" the left guard replied "that spook your kid"

"pfff no my kid thought it was cool freaked me out though."

"oh…..did you poop yourself?"

The right guard just lowered his head his silence answered for him as his partner just placed his hand on the poor guys shoulder.

**Line Break **

Out of the park and into the concrete Asami still riding on top of Naga navigated her friends down a very long street. Once they were at the end of said street they would be right next to the harbor and then a stones throw away to their final destination.

Asami smiled as she looked back at a cute site, Korra rode on top of Naruto's shoulders like a child her legs dangling down Naruto's abdomen.

"hey Korry don't you think I'd be more fun if you just hoped on my back?" Naruto asked grunting a little.

"no" Korra folded her arms and lead her head forward so to look Naruto in the eyes with her head looking at him upside down "I like this better somehow" Korra kicked her leg back and into Naruto's gut causing him to stop and grunt. "I didn't saw stop!"

Naruto picked up the pace again only to stop in front of a shop where two seniors a man and a woman, where playing Pai Sho. The woman was in deep thought thinking about her next move only for Korra to lean forward picking up one of lady's game piece and moving it.

The old man gasped as he saw that Korra's move had just secured victory for his wife.

Korra and the old woman smiled at each other right before high fiving.

The old man and Naruto exchanged pity glances. The old man pitying Naruto for carrying the pony tailed girl, and Naruto pitting the old man having to watch his wife do a weird victory dance that involved a lot of arm waves.

But the pity party was interrupted by the sound of a roaring engine. The older couple panicked as a red and gold plated pimped out Satomobile turned a sharp corner and raced down the street stopping abruptly in front of a scared phonograph vendor.

As the couple got up from their table gathering game pieces and the board the woman gave the parting words "you children should leave it's not safe here!" she and her husband ran and ducked a corner.

Naruto and Korra saw what looked like a Waterbender, a Firebender, and an Earthbender get out of the Satomobile and make their way towards the scared vendor.

Naruto and Korra had serious looks on their faces. Korra jumped off Naruto and pulled out her cool gal glasses she started to head towards the men.

"Do you need any back up" Naruto asked already knowing the answer.

"Don't worry I got this oh while I'm putting the hurt on those overgrown street punks Asami wanted to ask you something."

Korra passed Naga and Asami not stopping as she placed her specs "it's now or never"

Asami hoped off Naga and walked over to Naruto who looked puzzled.

"What did you want to ask me?" Naruto asked

"I'll tell you but can Korra handle those guys?" Asami pointed her thumb behind her over to Korra who was getting laughed at.

"Oh yeah in about a few minutes those hoodlums are going to be running with their tales between their legs" Naruto smiled.

"So listen you know how you got me thinking about starting my own company?" Asami asked awkwardly

"I know it's going to be tough but I also know you'll work hard enough to do it" Naruto's smile expanded it wasn't helping Asami as her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks became rosier.

"See the thing is starting a company is going to take some time, not so much on my part but more along the lines of getting paper work processed and funding rounded up. So I thought in the meantime if you would like to go out." She said the last part with some hesitation.

Naruto's smiled dropped but not in a negative way but more of a confused one. "Go out" he repeated "like on a date?"

"Yeah on a date"

Naruto scratched his head "like as friends or like when a boy and girl like each other and it ends with them hold hands."

Holding hands? for a chivalrous pervert he had his innocent moments "yeah like that kind of dating where we hold hands"

Naruto blushed and scratched his nose nervously looking on the ground "wow a girl is asking me out" he rose his head "who knew I'd finally get a girl to like me and all I had to do was leave my home world."

Asami tiled her head to the side a little "no girls like you back home?" she asked

"Well yeah they like me sure but no one liked me enough to ever want to go out with me"

"Their loss then so would you?" Asami asked

Naruto's never smiled so brightly "sure Asami I'd love to go out with you how about tomorrow!"

"Then it's a date"

Naruto felt like dancing he would so to if it weren't for the timely arrive of his shadow clone that had walked Asmai's scooter up to him and the girl, with the Little Guy still resting on the scooter handle bars.

"Hey shadow clone!" Naruto said excitingly at his doppelganger "Asami just asked me out"

"Wow really?" the clone asked in surprise right before dispelling. Naruto then turned to the old couple who were playing Pai Sho early their eyes glued on the one sided battle of the Triple Threat thugs vs the girl who was kick their asses by using three types of bending arts.

"Hey old people!" Naruto addressed them "Asami just asked me out we're going out tomorrow."

Naruto's statement fell on deaf ears as the couple where more interested in the street showdown.

The pimped out Satomobile drove past Naruto in a hurry with Korra running after it.

"Hey Korry! Asami just asked me out!"

"Finally!" Korra shoot back entering her Earthbending stance and stopping the Satomoble by flipping it over and crashing it.

Naruto's face dropped as he saw Korra's handy work, when he turned around his face was in downright horror at the sight of destruction.

"Korry! What did you do?" Naruto yelled his hands griping his hair in shock.

"uhhhhhh stopped the bad guys" was her response

The sound of sirens got their attention, as a police airship and police Satomobiles reached them.

"Stand back guys it's time I acquainted myself with the local authorities. Korra walked over to the cops who were rounding up the gangsters.

"Do you think the cops are going to be mad at her?" Naruto asked

"I'm sure they'll just ask her a few questions and probably explain to her the dangers of causing property damage." Asami said "the important thing is to stay calm."

Naruto nodded just as Korra raced past them again "The cops want to arrest me run!" she hoped on Naga and started heading down a corner.

"Why would we run they're after her?"

"You two do you know that Water Tribe girl?" an officer asked them getting his cables ready.

Naruto just stared at the officer right before sweeping Asami off her feet and carrying her bridal style. With a great leap Naruto jumped into the air and over a building. Asami tightened her grip around Naruto's neck but not so much as to choke him.

Asami looked down below to see how high they were and then to Naruto his eyes looking back at hers.

"Sorry Korry got you roped up into this" Naruto apologized.

"That's ok what are friends for" Asami laughed as she reached up to Naruto and planted a quick peck on his cheek. That proved to be a mistake as the ninja lost his falling balance and blunder out of control landing on the ground on his face, but with his arms raised lifting Asami over his head in safety.

Unknown to everyone a Hooded Figure was standing on top of a tall building. He was watching the events play out down below seeing the yellow ninja fall to the ground had been quite entertaining as did the struggle the Avatar put up before she got hulled into a police wagon.

"Number five" Hooded Figure addressed the man behind him who was dressed in a dark suit with a red under shirt, a black fedora that had a red band around it as well as pair of dark glasses.

"Sir" Number Five said standing at attention.

"I want you to keep an eye on Uzumaki and the Avatar while they'll be staying in this fine city report on everything who they associate with, what their plans are everything"

"As you wish sir" he bowed and like a whisper he vanished leaving nothing but a small circle of shifting wind at his feet.

"All the pieces are falling into place soon, very soon this world will never be the same again and we're all have Avatar Korra and her plucky sidekick Naruto Uzumaki to thank for it."

Hood Figure reeled back his head as he let out a laugh, a laugh of dark intent but stopped as he realized something.

"Oh crap who the hell's going to take me home I can't drive!"

**AN you don't have to read this so skip it: I know this is weird but I got another story idea from reading the comic book Truth: Red, White & Black. What if when Aang first start getting Katara pregnant The C.I.A version of the Untied Republic's spy ring wanted to make sure there'd be a new generation of Airbenders so they got samples of Aang's man juices and used it to impregnate ten women. And from those ten eight Airbenders where born due to spending the first years of their life in a spiritual environment. And when those kids where older they were trained as elite assassins being biologically modified with hormonal treatments to make them more superhuman as well as age them rapidly. And when Tenzin came of age they extract his essence from him to create a second generation but this time with new modified versions of the superhuman drugs the Untied Republic uses it when the new Airbenders are still in their mommy's tummies I can't really explain my idea so well if someone wants to write it then message me I can explain it better the bottom line is an OC main character Airbender who's basically like a Legend of Korra version of Trafalgar Law who can cut through anything, rip peoples spirits out of their bodies and switch them in each other, the only one of his powers that wouldn't transfer over his the whole cutting people and their still alive bit ie like cutting off a head and it's still talking. So yeah **


	11. Boy vs Girl

**The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown **

"So this is what an interrogation room looks like, it's a lot smaller then I was expecting"

Korra looked around the boxed iron room, adjusting her handcuffed wrists every now and again to make them less chafing. She sat on a chair next to a table that stood in the middle of the room with Naruto sitting next to her.

Said ninja wasn't looking at her if anything he was going through annoying lengths just not to make eye contact with her. He too had his arms cuffed as he had a grumpy expression on his face his head turned to the side looking directly at a wall.

Korra huffed in annoyance due to her friend ignoring her. "Aren't you going to say anything? You've been giving me the cold shoulder since we got booked"

Still nothing

"Look on the bright side Asami managed to get away so she'll be able to look after Naga and your lemur until we can get this little hiccup all squared away."

Naruto's head turned so fast Korra swore she heard a bone pop. "Little hiccup?" he repeated quietly "you throw three guys through a window and destroyed a whole road just to stop them when you have just blown their tires out. I don't think that counts as a hiccup at least not on my planet!" his voice rose as he said last part.

"Well what you'd think I'd due let those criminal harass that store owner and destroy his shop?"

Naruto looked over to his side "Yeah your right, thank the powers that be you were there to wreck that old man's store instead." He dead toned sarcastically.

Korra bolted off her chair in anger "hey I couldn't help it if I got a little carried away.."

"a little carried away" Naruto interrupted "you were just showing off and trying to look like a big shot you could have knocked those punks out in a minute but you decided to toy with them. Well way to ago Avatar Korra you saved the city from some low-level gangsters the world's at peace now!"

"Hey don't act so high and mighty mister space ninja. What about the time you and the rest of team 7 fought the two mercenaries on the bridge. When you got their instead of coming up with a sound strategy you just threw some fireworks and made a big entrance!"

Naruto got up from his chair as the cuffs fell off his arms. "Yeah but I was twelve, what's your excuse."

Korra was flabbergasted "what? How'd you get out of those things?" she said pointing at the open handcuffs resting on the table.

Naruto held up his open hand as his finger nails started to grow until they were at least the size of standard senbon needles "Claw Creation Technique" he replied "complements of Matatabi"

Korra's mind flipped a couple of pages before remembering the name "oh yeah I'm a show off. Do you have to remind me of the _super cool_ powers those tailed spirits give you. If I had a giant spirit living inside me I wouldn't be bragging about it every day."

Naruto said nothing as he made his way to the door.

"Hey Ninja Boy!, aren't you forgetting about me." Korra yelled

Naruto stopped a few inches away from the door. "I thought about it but maybe a few hours of getting yelled at by a bunch of angry cops might do you some good, I'll see you later."

Korra banged her fists into the metal desk "seriously this isn't funny get me out of here"

Naruto silent as the night kept walking.

"Who do you think you are some great wise old master? Face it Naruto take away the tailed beasts and the Six Path's powers all you are is a junior level ninja who barely graduated from ninja school because you couldn't make a simple clone."

Korra wanted a rise from him, she wanted to start a fight just to keep him here long enough for someone to enter the room, she didn't want to be alone she was just too hard headed to admit it.

Naruto's hand was on the door knob all her verbal attacks where deflected off his own confidence in himself. Korra knew there was one way to pierce that armor she just hoped Naruto might forgive her down the line for what she was about to say.

"You know I can see why that Sakura girl never really loved you; I can't say I blame her." Korra's mouth quivered a bit in disgust as if she had just spat venom from her lips.

Naruto let go of the door knob and stood straight up not moving for about ten seconds. He slowly turned around his eyes showing no sign of rage or contempt, but Korra couldn't help but take a step back from the smile Naruto had on his face. It wasn't warm and inviting as his regular one, it was cold and slightly terrifying.

"True" his voice was leveled not showing signs of anger "But at least I'm not a spoiled narcissistic little bitch who expects the world to bow down to me every time I so much as breathe. Who always doubts herself that she won't live up to the legacy of the Avatar. By the way Korry how's Airbending going did you manage pass any wind that didn't come from your weird looking ass?"

"….." Korra entered the Avatar state in less than a second as she held up her arms and fired a hurricane of pure inferno from her hands screaming every obscenity she knew at the shinobi.

Naruto didn't move an inch as the flames closed in on him. The moment the sensation of heat licked his face he disappeared in a gust of wind.

Korra lowered her arm so to see the remains of her jerk friend only to see nothing more than a scorched room. She scanned everything in her line of sight trying to get a read on where Naruto had gone to.

She didn't notice something creeping behind her until it was to late.

Naruto slammed his open fist into Korra's back shooting her clear across the room and slamming her into one of the interrogation room's steal wall. The Avatar pushed her self from the wall noticing her body had made a slight dent in the structure as well as leave a splatter of blood. Lifting her still bounded hands she ran her fingers to the stinging sensation coming from her nose. A mere touch alerted her it was broken.

She turned around to see Naruto still on the opposite side of the room arms crossed and eyes gazing back at her. Eyes that where golden instead of blue, horizontal pupils instead of round ones, and an orange pigmentation had now been painted around his eyes.

"Sage Mode" Korra said addressing Naruto's current form "that's not going to protect you when I kick your alien ass."

Naruto stood silent as he looked back at Korra trying to formulate a way to stop her with out hurting her …to much"_Korra gets more violent when she uses the Avatar State_" Naruto thought "_but she also stops thinking of attack plans and relies more on instinct_"

"Yeah well my ass might be alien but at least it's not weird looking!" come on it wouldn't be that easy ruffle her ego, would it?

Korra reeled her head back aiming it straight up as she let out a dragon's roar of fire from her mouth. She then snapped her teeth and locked her sights on Naruto, flames spitting out from the gaps of her teeth as her lips where pulled back in a predator smile.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he raised his hand pointing his index and middle fingers at the Avatar. In a blink of an eye the shinobi had closed the distance between them and was a within close range. Korra dispersed the fire ball she was bending in her mouth as she used every ounce of mobility she had to move out of Naruto's way.

Everything slowed down as Korra saw Naruto's arm aimed right on her throat. Korra turned her body neck included as she watched Naruto's attack sail right past her. She turned her head aiming at Naruto's but never got a chance to counter attack. An invisible force struck her in the jugular and spread through her whole neck as her body propelled backwards and into the wall again.

Naruto took a few steps back as Korra was trying to get back on her feet but was having some difficulty. She held her neck as she gasped desperately to suck in some air at the same time gagging and coughing. She managed to rise up but stubbly walked backwards once again the two warriors where on opposite sides of the room.

"I hate s…..sage…mmmmode you cheating sack of uhuhuhu" where the only words Korra managed to get out.

"Oh yeah" Naruto said not disengaging his ready battle stance "Says Avatar girl with the power of all her past lives with her."

Korra growled the best she could her eyes flickering between the Avatar State to her normal mode. She shook out all negative thoughts as her eyes glowed steady in mystic blue.

Korra used all her strength to break the chain holding the cuffs together as she held out an open palm as a spark ignited in her hand. That spark turned into a fireball, she then placed her other hand over the fire ball and started to rotate the top hand, making the fire ball into a perfect sphere.

Naruto smiled cockily at the young woman as he raised his own open palm creating his own sphere but in the flavor of wind.

"Just so you know if where going to do this you have say it."

Korra didn't falter as she let out a fit of coughing grasping her neck with her free hand.

Naruto reeled back his arm grasping his orb, as did Korra both teens ran towards each other.

**Line Break **

Lin Beifong was not a happy camper. When she got the report on the incident on the Triple Threat punks getting beaten up by a young water tribe girl using a combo of Fire, Water, and Earthbending that only meant one thing, the Avatar was in town. Ordinarily Lin would go through the roof from reports of vigilantism in her city. But if the information she received a few days ago where true she might have showed a little leniency on the girl.

For years Lin had heard the horror stories of the Viper Hog gang acts of violence and cruelty through out the countryside. With all her resources tied to Republic City it'd still take years for her to even get a budget to assemble a task force to stop those monsters. All she could do was try and offer her sympathies to enraged and sadden citizens who had lost loved ones from the gang.

That was all in the past now, ancient history Lin was a woman who kept moving forward now wouldn't be any different.

As the chief of police made the last turn and entered the hallway that connected the entrance to the stations interrogation rooms she nearly fell over from the sound of two booming voices yelling out in unison.

"**Rasengan!**"

The whole building shook aggressively as Lin did fall over this time breaking her clipboard and spilling her papers all over the floor. The Metalbender got right back up as she tried to get her bearings when she noticed that a metal door belonging to one of the interrogation rooms was smoldering. She slowly walked up to the door and slid into a bending stance getting ready for anything. She placed her hand on the handle only for the door to fall over into the room.

Lin walked through the unprotected door way and over the fallen door. Looking around the room the normally stock chief was astonished at what had happened. What was once a dark metal insulated interrogation room had now been reduced to rubble? The walls were warped and in the case of the wall furthest from her it was destroyed completely leaving a giant hole to the outside world.

But the thing the set the bar for weird in this situation was the two black spheres that sat at opposite ends in the room. Lin took a step forward only to hear a crunching noise looking down she pulled back her foot to see what she had stepped on, it was a charred severed hand.

The chief jumped back and quickly while gently releasing a cable from her wrists to grasp the hand with. She reeled it up towards her to get a better look at it, only to stop due to the sights of movement form the corner of her eye. It was the black spheres they started to unravel.

As the two large spheres finished pealing apart to reveal the context of two teenagers one a water tribe girl slightly burned with a broken nose, a large bruise mark around her throat and appeared to be the owner of the severed hand do to her nursing a bleeding stump. The other was a boy wearing a golden glowing jacket over a black bodysuit with identical smaller spheres hovering behind him.

The boy started walking toward the girl as the spheres that once encased both of them shrank and floated along with the others circling the boys back. In a flash of light the boy's clothes had changed to what he was wearing based on his description on the incident report.

The girl let go of her bleeding stump and looked the boy right in the eye as he placed his hands on her cheeks. He guild her face towards his touching his forehead with her's. A few seconds past and Lin was astonished yet again at the already bizarre display. The girl's nose seemed to set it's self as her hand grew back! The boy took a few steps back rubbing the back of his head as the girl looked down on the ground embarrassed.

"So we still fighting or are you ready to tell me why you gave me _"The Reason You Suck"_ speech."

The girl looked towards the boy and slowly said "yeah where done fighting"

It was at this point Lin had taken all she could "excuse me" she got the attention of the Boy and the girl as she spoke in a calm voice "if it's not too much trouble, **just what the flameo happened in here!**" she yelled the last part out in distress.

The boy and the girl looked at her then each other then back at her. "We had an argument" the girl said evenly.

"An argument! You destroyed an impenetrable room that was city property and endangered everybody in this building because of an argument!"

"I'm pretty sure where not the first two people to ever go a little over board due to an argument" boy said

**10,000 years ago what would one day be known as the Great Divide**

A spiky brown haired young man with a white head band tied around his forehead that matched his white battle robes laid on the ground smack dead center of a newly formed canyon that he had a part in making. He looked towards his right to see another young man around the same age with soft long darker brown hair sporting a matching goatee dressed in a mix of orange and robes lying beside him.

"Hey Wan" the young man wearing the white headband said addressing his friend.

"Yeah Ashura" the young man now known as Wan said

"Do you remember what we were fighting about?"

"…..I think it was over a bowl of noodles"

"A bowl of noodles!" Ashura yelled propping his elbow out as he raised his head and chest "we fought for two days at our maximum, forever changing the eco system on this part of your planet over a bowl of noodles!"

"Yeah" Wan calmly said moving his head to look at Ashura "but then again we spent five hours a couple of weeks ago seeing who could make the biggest waves me with Waterbending or you using your giant battle form's hands"

"Your right!" Ashura said letting his elbow go falling back to the ground "boy, are we irresponsible" he shook his head in disappointment

"Yeah" Wan agreed "but I bet we'll have the most fun in like the next ten thousand years" he smiled as he held up his right fist towards the sky.

"No doubt" Ashura agreed holding out his left fist towards the sky as well.

**AN: I think Naruto was a little hypocritical in the end their on going overboard he'll get his next chapter. Season 4 of Legend of Korra starts tomorrow on Nickelodeon dot com so you don't need to check your local listings….this is going to be awesome **


	12. Girl Apologizes Boy Encourages

"All right I admit it I was trying to show off. But it wasn't for the gangsters or the citizens watching me I was trying to show off to you"

Korra and Naruto sat on the edges of the giant hole they made in one of the interrogation rooms of the Republic City Police Department. Their legs dangling off the broken floor they sat on as they over looked the city not paying attention to the lookie loos down below.

"Me why?"

Korra nearly fell over the edge in surprise "are you serious?" she asked rhetorically "do you have any idea what it feels like to be your friend. when we were having lunch earlier and you where telling Asami some of your past battles and adventures fighting gods and demons it made me feel…small"

Korra looked down to her daggling feet as her head lowered as well.

"Korry I've been telling you those stories since I met you. Why are they making you feel this way now?" Naruto asked as he picked up a piece of gravel and chucked it clear across the sky.

"I guess it's because they were stories for the first few days I met you. I didn't really start believing all the things you could do until we started to train together. It started to hit harder when we left the South Pole and I released how much you where holding back we're about the same age and it's like your decades ahead of me."

Naruto rested his hand on Korra's and opened it up. He placed a piece of gravel in her palm as he started to chuck another piece from his opposite hand.

"Korry, I didn't just wake up one day with all my abilities. It was a lot of hard work…."

"I trained my butt off to get where I am too!" Korra interrupted throwing the ruble Naruto handed her.

"It's not the same you never needed to train as hard as I did." Before Korra could argue back Naruto held up his hand with two fingers up.

"First off you were always protected. You've never had to get stronger for the sake of others you trained for the sake of proving yourself and while I did the same in the beginning. I knew I had to get stronger to help my family." He lowered his middle finger but still had his index erected. "And two I never had talent like you have with three of you elements. Nothing ever came easy for me I had to fight tooth and nail to get where I am. But now that I think about it there was a third reason."

"What was it?" Korra asked looking straight a head and away from Naruto eyes while throwing another piece of gravel.

"I had someone to chase after" Naruto smiled as he thought back to his past as he looked over to Korra. "I wanted to surpass the Hokage's to be better than them and more respected too."

"How do you think I feel when everyone talks about how great Aang was? Or about any of the other Avatar's"

Naruto's nostalgic smile never faltered "but there's more too it Saskue, Master Kakashi, Bushy Brows Neji, Garra, and Granny Tsunade when I first met each one of them I saw the huge gap that separated me from them. I wanted to get stronger in those days for the sake of surpassing them. And now it's my turn to do for you what they did for me."

Korra was about to chuck another piece of rubble when she haled herself mid throw "wait what are you going to do for me?"

"Korry keep training even now when you start leaning to Airbend practice all of your bending arts never stop reaching for the top. If you'll do that you'll surpass Aang and all the other Avatars and then one day who knows you'll maybe surpass me as well."

"Cough"

Naruto and Korra turned around to see Police Chief Beifong cough in her fist. "Are you two just about done because if you are I still want to know who's going to pay for all of this!" she ended her statement by expanding her arms emphasize the destroyed room.

Naruto's face dropped in annoyance as he started to shift his toes around in his open sandals. He placed his hand in the space between two of his toes and pulled out a small disk the size of a coin and flipped it toward the distressed chief.

Lin caught the coin in her hand no problem and examined it between her fingers. The coin was actually a casino chip, a casino chip that was worth 100,000 yuans!

"Where did you get this?" Lin asked narrowing her eyes as her detective instincts kicked in.

"It's from a casino on Ember Island you can send a courier there to get the money to fix this place up if you want." Naruto shrugged

"That still doesn't real answer my question, young man." Lin said with all the authority she could muster

"Ha she called you young man" Korra laughed "it's like your mom's asking you where you got the girly magazine you keep under your mattress."

Naruto's face turned slightly white at the thought of Korra's scenario "No if it was my mom she'd properly be screaming at my while slapping me through a wall." Naruto's imagination held a snap shot of an older Kushina Uzumaki her long red hair raised up like an angry animal's fur holding a frying pan in one hand and a rolling pin in the other ready to dish out her brand of mom justice.

The shinobi shook his head as he turned back to Lin "well to answer your question. It's a long story but I can give you the short version.

**A Few Days Ago Ember Island**

Naruto and Korra turned a sharp corner of an elegant wooden hallway belonging to one of the most beautiful and most famous resort and casino on Ember Island, The Azure Dragon. Naruto or should I say Naruko was dressed in a stunning orange evening dress. Her pigtails where cut free alloying her gorgeous golden hair to flow in the wind as he/she held up the mid of her dress allowing him/her to run down the hall faster. Next to the transformed shinobi was Korra dressed in a dark three piece suit with a white dress shirt and dark blue ascot. To complete her outfit was wore a bowler hat and a fake handle bar mustache. The two costumed heroes made it half way down the hall when their persuader ran the sharp corner and enter the hallway as well. She was an elderly woman around the same age as Katara. Dressed in a high society class ruby red fire nation robes and had a royal family head piece holding her silver colored hair in a topknot. She pushed up her rose colored circular spectacles from the tip of her nose to the bridge as she held both her hands out her fingers pointing at the two teens.

"Striking down the Avatar from behind…ah just like old times." The elderly woman rotated her arms generating a magnificent trail of electric power from her finger tips she entered her final stance ready to re-aim her arms and strike the two young ins down with extreme force. when suddenly she dropped her arms and the lighting faded out of existence as an incredible sharp shooting pain enter her spin causing her to fall face forward.

"AH! Damn it I threw my back out I shouldn't have skipped my yoga class this morning!" She cried out as she rubbed her spin in agony.

"Boss!" coming around the corner where two guards dressed in Imperial Firebenders uniforms long since discontinued for the Fire Nation but excellent for the guards of a tourist destination.

"Are you alright ma'am?" one of the guards asked easily lifting the elderly woman up bridle style.

The old woman just sneered at the two guards as if to say _what do you think? _"You!" she pointed to the guard holding her "take me the hotel massage parlor and you!" she pointed to the other guard. "Go after the Avatar and his strange yellow haired bimbo and get back that playing chip. I know those two where cheating no ones that lucky at my roulette tables!"

The other guard bowed to his boss and gave chase to Naruko and Korra. Said heroes where almost towards the main lobby and out the hotel casino.

"Damn it Naruto we could have taken that old lady and her cronies why are we running!" Korra yelled her hand crossed over reaching for her opposite sleeve only for her hand to be slapped by Naruto's

"Because I know you don't like bending while wearing sleeves and that you'd rip the ones attached to that jacket. A jacket that belongs to the costume department of the Ember Island players, along with the rest of your disguise."

"Well look at the bright side we managed to hustle 110,000 yuans from the casino." Korra stated excitingly.

"Actually I only managed to trade up to 10,000 yuans from the cage before that old blue Firebender lady ousted us for cheating. Can you believe that even if she's the house how can you accuse us for cheating just because we were winning so much?"

"Come on Naruto it's just me and you I know you did some sort of ninja trick to get that money."

"I didn't do anything! I've just always been really good at gambling." Naruko fired back.

"No one is that good Naruto" Korra deadpanned "seriously all we had was a 500 yuan coin and you turned it into a small fortune."

Naruko reached her hand into her ample bosom and pulled out the 100,000 yuan chip. "It looks like we won't be back any time soon who knows if we screw up down the line this might be a get out of jail free card."

**Line Break Present **

"I don't know what I find hard to believe more" Lin said as she inspected to chip further "that you" she pointed toward Naruto "actually managed to win this money from winning legitimately or that you two managed to get out of that Crazy Old Bag's casino in one piece."

"So does this mean we're off the hook?" Korra asked she and Naruto where off the floor and leaning in on the balls of their feet trying on their best puppy dog faces.

Before Lin could retort someone else enter the semi destroyed room. Dressed in Grand Master Airbender robes with a shaved head and a blue arrow tattooed on it stood Councilmen Tenzin the youngest son of Avatar Aang and current leader of the Air Nomads.

"wha…what on earth happened in here?" he asked quietly a loss for words at the damage done to the room.

Lin side stepped out of the way allowing Tenzin to see Korra in the room. Said Avatar gave a nervous smile as she waved lightly at him.

"Good news Tenzin it appears the Avatar decided to come through town." Lin said sarcastically

Tenzin straightened himself up and put up an air of seriousness around him "Lin about the damages down to the station.."

Lin raised her hand stopping him mid sentience "Already taken care of. It was nothing more than a lovers spat between the Avatar and her little boy friend here."

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

The two teens yelled out in unison causing Lin who was still in front of them to smile lightly at embarrassed two trouble makers.

Tenzin coughed in his fist to get attention back on him "yes well if you'll excuse me Lin I'll take Korra and her companion into my custody."

Not waiting for a response Korra and Naruto walked around Lin and followed Tenzin out the room. The chief giving them both I'm watching you look complete with a hand gesture. Korra frowned and scrunched up her face as she mocked the action and expression back at the chief. Naruto on the other hand smiled and waved at Lin "It was nice to meet you Aunt Lin!"

The Metalbender nearly fell over at the new nickname the yellow haired boy had just given her. "Aunt Lin?...well I've been called worse.

**Line Break an Hour Later the Pier on Airbender Island **

Naruto watched as Korra and Tenzin talk yelled at each other. When Tenzin escorted the two out of the Police station they ran into Asami who had been taking care of Naga and Naruto's lemur, after which Asami stated that she had a busy day for tomorrow some of which involved the alien ninja. She was relieved of her animal sitting duties and headed off home hopeful to see them tomorrow. But by the looks at the conversation Korra and her would be master where having that might not happen.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of someone pulling on his pant leg. Looking down Naruto saw Tenzin's youngest Meelo as the one who was trying to get his attention.

"Are you and Korra going back to the South Pole?" he asked a twinkle in his eye indicating that he wouldn't like it if it were true.

Naruto kneeled down reaching eye level with the young Airbender as he placed his hand on the little cue ball "maybe it depends on if Korry can convince your old man if we can stay."

"Are you really form outer space?"

Naruto turned to see Ikki the middle child of the Air Clan had asked the question.

"Ah yeah I am. I came here from a planet called Shinju" he said smiling at the young girl.

Ikki smiled as wide as she could just before reeling in a really big breath. "What's your planet like?!"

"Well it's kind of like your's but…"

She cut him off "Are there trees and oceans and mountains there?!"

"yes but…."

She cut him off again "Do all the people from your world have yellow hair too?"

"Ok you need to slow …."

"Are you the Avatar on Shinju?"

"No!, I told you"

"Do you have benderson your planet too?"

"Would you please…."

"Can we be friends?" Ikki ended her one sided inquiry with another bright smile. Naruto for the life of him was stunned that he met some one with a louder voice and more energy than he had.

"….sure" Naruto replied weakly from Ikki's bombardment of questions which were a little too much for the lemur that sat on Naruto's shoulders as his eyes where spinning in swirl marks.

"Don't worry you get use to her, eventually" the oldest sibling Jinora made her presence known as she walked up to Naruto as well her nose only slightly buried in a book.

"What's that supposed to mean Jinora?" Ikki asked her hands on her hip leaning toward her big sister.

Jinora looked up and closed her book her face keeping a monotone expression "you know exactly what that means Ikki" she said carrying that same attitude in her voice as her expression.

Meelo ran around Naruto and up to his sister yelling "fight, fight, fight"

Naruto saw the look in the sisters' eyes and could swear there was lighting shooting between them. But if having nine super powered old ones living in his head for the last six months has taught him anything it's to settle sibling conflicts before they expanded too far.

Naruto walked between Jinora and Ikki and placed his hands on each girl's shoulder "hey you know what you two are really lucky." He said getting both there attention "I never had any brothers or sister growing up and never had anyone to play with, to talk to, or even help me when I was down. You two should really appreciate one another." He ended with a smile hoping that would settle the girls down.

Jinora looked at Naruto then to Ikki then to Naruto and then back to Ikki "…you know I could take you" she told her sister evenly.

"Bring it on bookworm!"

Naruto face palm as he tried to think of something else but lucky for him the Little Guy on his shoulder decided to run interference. The lemur ran down his arm and on to Jinora's shoulder and then ran around her torso.

Jinora laughed as the little animal climbed around her, the lemur then jumped and glided over to Ikki and repeated the process causing the imaginative little Airbender to laugh a bit more at the lemurs antics.

"Wow saved by the Little Guy" Naruto whispered under his breath. Meelo put his arms down when he realized there wasn't going to be any fight only to raise them again as the lemur decided to _attack_ him.

Meelo feel to the ground laughing as the flying mammal tickled him relentlessly. The lemur stopped when Meelo grasped him by his arm pit and held him up and lightly smashing their faces into each other.

"He's so soft and fluffy can I keep him?" Meelo asked giving Naruto the puppy dog eyes. It must have been a higher being trying to balance the universe by having Meelo doing to Naruto what he and Korra tried to do to Lin. But unlike the police chief Naruto's heart bleed a lot more.

"Well that's up to him, do you want to partner up with the kid or me?" Naruto asked the lemur. Said lemur responded by breaking out of Meelo's grip and jump on his shoulder licking the boys cheek.

"Well I guess you got a new bud there so what are you going to name him?"

"Didn't you name him?" Jinora asked

Naruto looked over to where Korra and Tenzin where as he gave the Avatar a slight stink eye with a light scowl "well I did but every time I tired Korry said the names I came up with weren't good for him."

"Oh….is Korra your girlfriend?" Ikki asked dragging the word girlfriend as long as she could.

Naruto said nothing as he didn't want to get involved in another she's not my girlfriend argument especially to a bunch of kids so he thought of another way to distract them.

"You know what since I let Meelo have…." He nodded to the Airbender to finish his sentence with the lemur's new name.

"I shall name him Poki!" Meelo answered as he continued to hug the lemur lightly the ring tailed animal pocked Meelo lightly with its small paws.

"That's a good name, but yeah since he has Poki now I should give you two something as well, Naga!" he called off to the Polar Bear Dog who's ears perked up and walked over to the alien.

When Naga got to Naruto she licked his cheek in greeting "good girl" he said patting her on the head as he walked around her and stuck his hand in the packs secured around Naga's saddle. He pulled out a light brown book. He then gave the book to Jinora

"Here if you like read story books I guaranty you'll like this one"

Jinora studied the cover and the back of the book only to lower her brows in confusion "I can't read the words written on this book"

"Oh ah just stick out your hand and make a fist." Jinora looked over to Ikki who just shrugged. Jinora looked back to Naruto and did as told, holding out her hand and clutched it into a fist. Naruto then bumped his fist with her's and concentrated.

Now to the spiritually inept watching the ninja and the Airbender wherejust standing still connected through a bro fist but to those who have the spark of enlightenment those like Jinora saw a golden light coming out form Naruto's hand. What astonished her even more was the fact that her own fist was glowing as well bathed in icy blue. After just a few seconds Naruto pulled his hand back cutting off the connection and the light show.

Jinora inspected her hand trying to see what the ninja had done to her. Only to take a small glance to her other hand that held the book Naruto had handed her before. She brought the book closer having noticed something different about it. She could only describe what she saw as something magical or the very least strange and unusual, the words written on the cover of the book where starting to have warped and twisted around until they formed into letters she was more familiar with. Opening the book she glanced through the pages noticing it now was written in her native language or better yet the only language the people on the whole planet had.

"I can read this now" she said softly closing the book and reading out loud the title "The Tail of the Gutsy Ninja"

"It was my dad's favorite book"

Jinora looked back towards Naruto has he held a small smile on his face "the same man who wrote this book taught my dad what it means to be a ninja, and years later he taught me as well, I hope you like it."

Jinora smiled as she hugged Naruto around the waist in gratitude Naruto responded by giving her a pat on the head.

"Wait a minute where's my present!" Ikki asked loudly, breaking the flow of the moment.

"Airbender aren't supposed to be tied down by materialistic possessions."

"Easy for you to say you got a space book and Meelo got a pet…"

"Poki's not a pet" Meelo argued getting Ikki's attention "he's my new second in command" the little monk saluted his new lemur who was sitting on his shoulder. The lemur looked at the gesture before looking at his own paws as he tried to mimic the salute.

"Well ok fine but what about me?" Ikki looked back to Naruto only to see he was already searching through another pack. A moment later he pulled out a pair of green goggles the exact same ones he wore during his academy days so many years ago.

"I haven't worn these since the day I went to my introduction as an apprentice level ninja. They mean an awful lot to me because they where the first gift anyone ever gave me." Naruto then handed the spectacles over to Ikki.

For the first time Ikki was speechless. She held the googles in her hands running her fingers over the strap.

"Are you sure you want to give me something so important to you." She asked

"Sure it's like you said before where friends now so I want you to have them. Besides when I got them I just always had it resting on my forehead. Korry told me Airbenders get around by using gliding staffs so they'll come in handy when your up there."

Ikki placed the goggles over her head and on her face only to stop them form falling due to being very lose.

Naruto placed his hands on the sides of the goggles and tightened the strap. "There you go is it too tight?"

Ikki shook her head "No there perfect thank you Naruto!" like her sister Ikki thanked Naruto with a hug but with an added boost as she jumped in the air and bent it, tackling the orange ninja in the chest causing him to fall over.

"ya pile on Naruto!" Meelo yelled as he jumped on top of Ikki and Naruto.

Naruto Jinora Ikki along with Meelo all started to laugh drawing in the attention of the Avatar and the current Master of the Airbenders.

Korra watched on as Tenzin's children thanked and hugged Naruto for their new gifts as she held her arms together smiling she elbowed the stock Tenzin who was watching as well. "So what do ya say Tenzin can he stay too?"

"mmmm" Tenzin murmured as he stroked his beard in thought. It was one thing to agree that Republic City need Korra and she did need to start her Airbending training there by allowing her to in the city with him. But Tenzin wasn't too sure about her yellow haired friend. When he and his family visited the South Pole around a week ago Korra told him all about her unusual friend what she failed to mention and that he learned through his mother Katara before he left was that the yellow haired young man was not of this world.

After Korra presented the reasons on why she should stay in Republic City to him she also mentioned Naruto's reason for coming to their planet. Nine spirits living inside of the ninja's body where looking for a new home. A place where they wouldn't be hunted or exploited for their powers it was a noble mission to embark on. And form what his father had told him about the spirit world it would be the most ideal place for these tailed beasts to settle in, still.

Tenzin was brought out of his pondering by the sound of his middle child calling him. "Daddy you and Korra aren't yelling at each other does that mean she's staying." Ikki asked.

"Yes I've decided it's for the best for her to start her Airbending training right away." Tenzin answered

"Can Naruto stay with us too?" Jinora asked as she along with Meelo riding on Naruto's shoulders walked over to them as well.

"Yeah can he stay daddy" Meelo yelled right in Naruto's ear causing him to flinch in surprise.

"Well I suppose so, after all Airbenders do not turn down someone in need." He said.

Naruto smiled and ran his index finger under his nose back and forth "Thanks a lot Uncle Tenzin you're a real swell guy."

Tenzin always the pillar of calmness just bowed lightly toward Naruto "it would be my privilege I hear in exchange for Korra's assistance on entering the Spirit World you have been teaching her ways to create new forms of bending through combinations of the old ones."

Naruto just smiled as he said "I'm not teaching her that stuff because she's helping me. I'm teaching her that stuff because where friends."

So it wasn't a trade of some kind Tenzin thought to himself although he didn't show it the Master was still wary on Naruto's attentions but he would hold off on any suspicions for the time being.

"Oh" Naruto's eyes widened suddenly form realization "I just noticed I didn't give you a present."

"Thant's not necessary as an Airbender I don't have a need for materialistic objects, isn't that right kids." Tenzin's face dropped as he watched Ikki go through the cycle of placing her goggles over her eyes to placing them back on her forehead, Meelo who at that point was off Naruto's head was one the ground feeding his new ring tailed lemur an assortment of lychee nuts, and Jinora like always had a book in her hands reading along in silence. Tenzin just sighed at how his children where acting right now.

"Don't be silly your letting me and Korry stay in your house it's the least I can do now bend over."

Tenzin was a little taken back "excuse me?"

"Your taller then me, for this to work right you need to bend over so I can touch your head." Naruto said.

"What for exactly?" Tenzin questioned.

"Just do it Tenzin, you can trust him" Korra told him as she held a smile but if one where to take a closer look they could see that her smile was holding back a damn of laughter.

Tenzin bent his head down toward Naruto allowing the ninja to place his hands on the master's dome piece.

Naruto placed his hands on Tenzin's bald head and close his eyes and then he pulled his hands back and placed them at his side.

Tenzin raised his head and placed his on hand on his crown trying to feel if Naruto did anything to it.

"I'm sorry I don't understand was that some sort of blessing or a good luck ritual form your world?" Tenzin asked only to see a look of bewilderment form Naruto as well as his children Korra and a few of the white Lotus sentries who were off in the back ground.

"What, what is it is their something on my head?" he asked placing his hand back on his head still feeling nothing.

"D..daddy your floating!" Ikki managed to get out breaking the groups silence.

"What do you mean I'm…I'm I'm floating!" he yelled out the last part having noticed that his feet where levitating off the ground as his body started to rise even further.

"Naruto!" Korra yelled as she placed her arms around the ninja's shoulders shaking him in hysteria "I thought you said you where going to make him grow an afro from his head when you met him not make him into a human airship!"

Naruto was brought out of his stunned state as he placed his hands on top of Korra getting her to let go "I was" he fired back. "I still don't know how most of my new powers work that's why I don't stop training"

"stop with the I never stop training to be the best speech and get him down form there before he floats of to space!"

"I don't think that'll be a problem Korra!" a voice from above shouted out.

Turning around Korra saw Tenzin floating back down only to start floating from side to side. "I think am starting to get the hang of this." It was hard to tell if he was serious or if this was one of the rare moments Tenzin was joking as it looked like he was swimming in mid air as a way to navigate his new levitation power.

"This is so exciting think of the possibility this new ability presents. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…" Tenzin stopped laughing as he looked to the ground. "How do I get down?"

Naruto placed his hand under his chin and started to think. His brows lowered as a scowl formed on his face as he concentrated as hard as he could to come up with an idea. "I got it! This'll totally work and you will lead a normal life full of normal social interaction."

Korra's eyes glanced towards Naruto "I don't really like how many times you said the word normal."

**The Next Day!**

Outside Republic City's city hall a large crowed was gathered around the hall's entrance. Citizen raging from news reporters, to the average citizen trying to see what was going on where standing around a podium set up on the walking steps.

Korra stood behind the podium her face inches way from a few microphones attached on top of the grand stand.

"Hello?" Korra spoke into the microphones only to recoil from a screech she unintentionally made. Looking behind her she saw Naruto and Naga watching her, Naruto gave her a thumbs up while Naga just let out a woof most definitely her way of showing encouragement to her master.

Korra cleared her throat and took a deep breath and continued "I'm Korra your new Avatar"

"Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?" a male reporter in the front of the cowed asked.

"Were you really the one you disassembled the Viper Hogg gang that has been plaguing the country side of The United Republic?" a female reporter asked this time

"Did you really blow up a part of the Police Station yesterday" another reporter asked.

"Is it true that your dating a yellow haired weirdo with a horrible sense of fashion" a younger more hip looking woman asked who by the looks of it ether worked for a gossip, or teen magazine.

Before Korra could respond Naruto ran up to the podium and grasped on of the microphones lightly shoving Korra to the side. "My hair's not weird seriously how is it that you people keep calling me a weirdo because of it….and she's not my girlfriend so back off or I'll due to what I did to Uncle Tenzin over here" Naruto rose his hand with his fist closed and thumb pointing behind him.

Resting next to assembled council members, police officers as well as Chief Beifong herself was a rock a very large almost boulder sized rock. And on top of this rock was a big hook buried deep in the mineral and connected to the hook was a very long chain that was raised in the air due to the fact on the other end of it was welded on an ankle shackle. An ankle shackle that was attached to Tenzin who was floating straight up in the air. The scion of Airbending had on his patent grumpy face with his arms crossed as his body lightly weaved and bobbed along with the wind currents.

Lin for the life of her had been trying to keep a straight face since Korra and Naruto managed to get Tenzin to city hall before the start of the press conference but at this moment with her cheeks puffed out and small bits of air slipping out it was getting harder and harder for her to keep it in.

"Wait you're the reason Councilman Tenzin is floating like that, I just thought he was doing some sort of mobile Airbending training" another reporter said out loud to Naruto.

"mmm you know that actually wouldn't be so bad being all floaty like that" the fashionable reporter who criticized Naruto's clothing choice said "it sure would save time on the commute to my magazines down town offices"

"Your right" a citizen in the back row yelled "and it would really clear up traffic at Katara Avenue during rush hour"

The crowed stopped asking questions as they all started to murmur amongst themselves about the pros and cons about being cursed as floaty people.

Naruto just smiled like the Cheshire Cat as he looked up towards Tenzin "see Uncle Tenzin they appreciate the good part of my gift why can't you."

"Because I feel like a weather balloon!"

It was at that moment the blockade of self-discipline broke as Chief of Police Lin Beifong broke out in tears laughing at her ex-boyfriend predicament slapping her knees as she wheezed out the words "his head looks like a weather balloon!"

It was at that moment the whole crowed burst out in laughter.

**AN: Wow it took 12 chapters put I finished episode 1... this story might take a while oh well. In case you're wondering yes Naruto had stuff with him when he crashed on planet Avatar it was just lost for a few days before Naruto and Korra could go back to his crash site and retrieve it . and if you haven't figured it out by now Naruto hasn't been wearing his headband the answer to why will be mentioned later on the story. So saw the first two episodes of season 4 it was awesome finally a female antagonist or is Kuvira just the start of something bigger loved how the first episode ended with everyone saying where's Korra then balm cut to Korra in a Earthbending UFC Style fight Iwas hoping that she spend all six moths in the octagon but the whole walk the earth to get her grove back was pretty cool here's hoping episode three is called "**_**How Korra got her groove back"**_**.And as for Toph she turned from badass police chief to badass swamp hermit who's with me on wishing episode 3 also starts with Korra giving Toph a piggy back ride through the swamp followed by Toph having Korra Metalbend an airship out of the swamp and ending with Korra going into a cave to face her greatest fear the phantom of her avatar state that was haunting her before using her light saber to strike it down…..you know I think I may have been watching a little too much star wars but whatever I just thought of another crossover Korra meets Ben 10 I'm going to see if this pony has some kick to it later!**


End file.
